Not All That
by LaTuM
Summary: Alla Kripke High vige un'unica regola: non si parla con i Novak. Dean Winchester ha infranto questa stessa regola il suo primo giorno di scuola. [Destiel High School AU - Scritta da totalizzyness. Traduzione di LaTuM]
1. Capitolo 1 - Non si parla con i Novak

**Disclaimer:** _Supernatural_ è della CW. La storia invece appartiene a totalizzyness.

**Not All That**

**Capitolo 1**

**Non si parla con i Novak**

Dean fece un respiro profondo mentre guardava l'ampio corridoio in cui si stavano riversando gli studenti.

"Dov'è il tuo armadietto?" gli domandò Sam osservando con attenzione il pezzo di carta che aveva in mano sul quale erano riportato il numero del suo armadietto, la combinazione per aprirlo e qualche altra informazione essenziale per il suo primo giorno.

"Il due-due-cinque, laggiù."

Sam sospirò.

"Accidenti! Il mio è dalla parte opposta. Ci vediamo al tuo a fine giornata?"

"Certo Sammy! Buona fortuna!"

Il piccolo dei Winchester sorrise dolcemente e si allontanò con aria tesa. Dean fece un respiro profondo e coraggiosamente cercò di aprirsi un varco tra la folla di studenti. Un paio di persone notarono che era un nuovo arrivato e interruppero i loro discorso per bisbigliarsi qualcosa che probabilmente lo riguardava. Mantenendo gli occhi fissi sul numero dell'armadietto, Dean affrettò il passo per raggiungere la tanto agognata meta in fondo al corridoio. Quando inserì la combinazione non si stupì più di tanto di trovare già degli oggetti al suo interno.

"Hey!"

Dean si girò di scatto vedendo due ragazzi che gli stavano venendo incontro. Il più basso aveva una pettinatura che gli ricordava molto quella di suo fratello e, anche se al momento non sembrava troppo entusiasta, era impossibile non notare il ghigno che aveva dipinto sul viso. L'altro era leggermente più alto, con i capelli scuri arruffati che gli davano l'aria di uno che fosse appena uscito dal letto, un accenno di barba incolta e gli occhi più blu e penetranti che Dean avesse mai visto. La cosa più strana del ragazzo era l'abbigliamento, sicuramente più adatto per andare a lavorare che a scuola: camicia, cravatta e un cappotto, al contrario del suo amico che indossava una maglietta del Diavolo della Tasmania e una giacca verde scuro.

"Cosa stai facendo con il mio armadietto?" gli domandò il ragazzo più basso.

Dean aggrottò le sopracciglia.

"Il _tuo_ armadietto?"

"Beh, diciamo il mio armadietto di riserva."

Il ragazzo più alto alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Gabriel, credo ti debba trovare un altro armadietto per le tue cianfrusaglie visto che questo è stato assegnato a..."

"D-Dean Winchester" balbettò Dean, incapace di concentrarsi davanti a quegli occhi blu così penetranti che lo osservavano.

"Questo ora è l'armadietto di Dean."

"E ora dove la metto tutta la mia roba?" borbottò il più piccolo.

"Nel tuo armadietto, magari?" gli suggerì Dean.

"Se nel mio armadietto ci fosse ancora spazio non pensi che userei quello?"

"Chiedi a Crowley e basta!" fece esasperato il ragazzo con gli occhi blu.

"Bene!"

Gabriel iniziò a liberare l'armadietto di Dean dalle sue cose, brontolando mentre Dean e l'altro lo stavano a guardare.

"Comunque... piacere di conoscerti Dean. Io sono Castiel" disse il ragazzo porgendogli la mano.

Dean esitò un attimo e dopo averlo nuovamente guardato in faccia, gli porse la sua.

"L'angelo del Giovedì" disse Dean piano, ma con un tono di voce sufficientemente alto perché Castiel lo sentisse mentre un enorme sorriso gli si dipingeva sul viso.

"Sei la prima persona che incontro a saperlo!"

Dean gli rivolse un dolce sorriso di rimando e si riappropriò della propria mano dopo una presentazione durata anche fin troppo. "Beh, mia madre era un'appassionata di teologia e nello specifico di angeli" spiegò poi.

Castiel annuì e indicò il ragazzo che stava svuotando l'armadietto.

"Lui è mio cugino Gabriel e, prima che tu lo chieda, abbiamo tutti nomi di angeli... o almeno, quasi tutti noi. "

"Noi?" domandò Dean mentre annuiva scetticamente.

"Ho due fratelli, Lucifer e Michael e mio padre si chiama Raphael. Da parte di Cas invece abbiamo Balthazar, Zacharia e Anna – che è il diminutivo di Anael. Abbiamo anche degli altri cugini come Joshua, Rachel, Alastair, Crowley, anche se questi ultimi sono demoni... sai com'è. La nostra è una famiglia molto religiosa" disse Gabriel dopo aver smesso di svuotare l'armadietto per prendere parte alla conversazione.

"Oh... capisco" fece Dean strabuzzando gli occhi.

"E quasi tutti noi andiamo ancora al liceo, tranne Balthazar che è al college a tirarsela. Benvenuto alla Kripke High, casa della famiglia Novak ed ecco il tuo armadietto! Il resto lo porterò via dopo altrimenti rischio di fare tardi a lezione e faresti meglio a darti una mossa anche te. Dove devi andare?"

Dean provò a dire qualcosa ma Gabriel aveva monopolizzato l'intera conversazione e recuperò l'informazione che gli serviva direttamente dal biglietto che Dean aveva ancora in mano.

"Sei con Cas! Beh, divertitevi! E' stato un piacere conoscerti Dean-O e grazie per avermi fregato l'armadietto! Ci vediamo dopo Cassie!"

Gabriel sorrise e si allontanò velocemente mentre Dean non era riuscito a muovere un muscolo, stranito com'era dall'assurdità di quegli ultimi minuti.

"Vieni? Non credo faresti una gran bella impressione arrivando in ritardo il tuo primo giorno" gli disse Castiel osservando Dean in attesa di una sua reazione.

"Sì... certo..."

Dean mise velocemente alcuni oggetti nell'armadietto e seguì Castiel verso l'aula dove avrebbero avuto lezione. Non appena entrò venne agguantato dalla professoressa, una donna bassa e paffutella con i capelli grigi e le guance particolarmente rosate, e rimase fermo davanti alla classe cercando di nascondere il suo imbarazzo mentre osservava Castiel passare oltre un gruppo di studenti che lo stavano chiamando, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione.

"Datevi una calmata ragazzi! Devo segnare gli assenti e informarvi di alcune cose. Prima di tutto però, vi presento il vostro nuovo compagno."

Ognuno dei presenti prese posto e rimase a fissare Dean con un'espressione imbambolata.

"Dicci qualcosa di te" disse l'insegnante sorridendogli e sedendosi dietro la cattedra. Dean aveva viaggiato abbastanza cambiando scuola così spesso da sapere come presentarsi in poche parole d'effetto. Si schiarì la voce e si aggiustò la borsa sulla spalla.

"Mi chiamo Dean Winchester. Mi sono trasferito qui dal Kansas insieme a mio fratello minore che ha appena iniziato il suo primo anno."

La classe lo fissò apatica.

"Fantastico... e dove vivete?"

"Uhm, con mio zio Bobby. A dire il vero credo che insegni in questa scuola..."

"Il signor Singer, sul serio?"

Dean annuì confuso guardando oltre le espressioni vuote dei suoi compagni.

"Beh, accomodati allora."

Dean si guardò in giro e vide un solo posto libero accanto a un ragazzo con un'aria parecchio arruffata intento a scrivere come un pazzo sul suo quadernetto. Si sedette tranquillamente accanto a lui, posando la borsa sul banco. Il ragazzo interruppe per un attimo di fare quel che stava facendo e gli rivolse un'occhiata furtiva prima di concentrarsi di nuovo sul suo libro. Dean si mise a osservare la classe: l'unica persona che conosceva – Castiel – era seduto a un banco in mezzo alla classe circondato da persone che continuavano a mormorargli qualcosa e passargli bigliettini. Di tanto in tanto rivolgeva qualche parola a uno o due di loro, ma preferiva di gran lunga rimanere con lo sguardo fisso verso la lavagna mentre teneva le mani compostamente posate sul banco di fronte a lui.

"Io sono Chuck" disse improvvisamente il ragazzo accanto a Dean, pulendosi la mano nella camicia di flanella che indossava prima di porgergliela. Dean sorrise e ricambiò la stretta preferendo non chiedersi per quale ragione Chuck avesse sentito il bisogno di pulirsi la mano.

"Dean."

"Ti ho visto entrare in classe con Castiel... lo conosci?"

Dean scosse la testa, negando.

"No, ma a quanto pare mi hanno assegnato l'armadietto di suo cugino."

"Gabriel? Lui ha una miriade di armadietti sparsi per tutta la scuola... uno in meno non lo ucciderà. Hai parlato con loro?"

"Diciamo che Gabriel mi ha praticamente nominato ogni membro della sua famiglia ma-"

"Li incontrerai quasi tutti oggi. Sono una famiglia piuttosto estesa nonché 'i padroni della scuola', se capisci quello che intendo. Sono piuttosto ricchi. Stra-ricchi, a dire il vero e questo li rende parecchio popolari."

"...ok?" disse Dean annuendo scettico.

"La sorella di Castiel, Anna, è il capitano delle cheerleader. Gabriel è il buffone della scuola... è uno a posto ma non voltargli mai le spalle. Crowley è... hai mai letto _Le ali della Libertà?_"

"...ho visto il film?"

"Beh, Crowley è Red."

Dean annuì; la sua giornata stava diventando sempre più strana ogni minuto che passava e per qualche ragione sembrava che ogni nuovo studente dovesse essere informato in merito alla famiglia Novak.

"Meg è del nostro anno e la si può semplicemente etichettare come la puttana della scuola. Joshua è al terzo anno ed è un ottimo giocatore di football. Zacharia, che ha appena iniziato il primo anno, è già anche lui nella squadra. Lucifer e Michael – i gemelli – sono melodrammatici e non a caso fanno parte del club di teatro insieme a Gabriel. Alastair spera di riuscire a seguire le orme di Crowley, mentre Ruby sta seguendo quelle di Meg e Anna..."[1]

"... perché mi stai raccontando tutto?"

"Mentre Castiel è il nerd della scuola. Sa praticamente tutto! Sembra non debba nemmeno provarci! Ha A in tutte le materie ma è il più popolare del gruppo. E ricorda, non devi mai provare, neanche per sbaglio, a parlare con uno di loro."

Dean rivolse uno sguardo alla classe prima di riportare l'attenzione su Chuck.

"Perché?"

"Gerarchia sociale. Al momento sei quello nuovo e sei al gradino più basso, insieme a me. Non attaccare bottone con nessuno dei Novak, a meno che non voglia passare un anno d'inferno."

"Non ti pare un po' ingiusto?"

"Sì, lo so. I Novak sono abbastanza carini, il problema è il loro piccolo entourage – e intendo il loro fanclub. Ognuno di loro vorrebbe essere amico dei Novak. Molte delle persone che in questo momento sono sedute accanto a Castiel stanno provando a farselo amico da anni oramai!"

"Non sono i suoi amici?"

"Non nel senso stretto del termine. Sono più che altro dei parassiti, ma se provi a parlare con lui, non ti renderanno di certo la vita facile!"

"... e se è lui il primo a rivolgermi parola?"

Chuck scrollò le spalle con indifferenza e riprese a scribacchiare sul quaderno.

"Non importa: non si parla con i Novak."

"Ok, a questo punto posso dirlo: questa scuola è di gran lunga la più strana che abbia mai visto!"

Chuck sbuffò e riprese a scrivere mentre Dean, dopo un sospiro desolato, mi mise nuovamente a osservare la classe, chiedendosi in che razza di guai si era cacciato per aver chiacchierato con Gabriel e Castiel proprio durante il suo primo giorno. Quando finalmente la campanella suonò, Dean recuperò il suo orario e si diresse velocemente verso l'aula di letteratura inglese, riuscendo sorprendentemente ad arrivare in tempo. Lo accolse un insegnante sorridente che, dopo avergli messo in mano una copia di 1984 di George Orwell, gli indicò un banco vuoto al quale andare a sedersi.

"Non sei rimasto molto indietro con il programma, per oggi limitati pure a leggere, a fine lezione ti darò del materiale integrativo per rimetterti in pari."

Dean annuì e si diresse verso il banco che gli era stato assegnato lasciando cadere la borsa ai suoi piedi per coi concentrarsi sul libro. Non era mai stato un grande amante della lettura, ma Sam non aveva fatto altro che tessere le lodi di George Orwell, così decise di dargli una possibilità, anche perché non è che potesse fare altrimenti. Aveva appena finito di leggere la contro-copertina quando si accorse che qualcuno aveva posato la borsa sul banco accanto al suo. Alzando lo sguardo si rese conto di essere decisamente nei guai: accanto a lui si stava sedendo niente meno che Castiel.

"Ciao."

Dean sorrise debolmente e tornò a concentrarsi sul libro cercando di non fare nulla di sbagliato. Alzò lo sguardo da _1984_ e vide che alcuni lo stavano guardando mentre, con la coda dell'occhio, notò che Castiel stava prendendo diligentemente appunti di tutto quello che l'insegnante stava dicendo. La sua scrittura era a dir poco perfetta, un corsivo elegante ma leggermente difficile da decifrare. Dean aveva qualche problema a leggere qualunque cosa non fosse scritto in stampatello, sebbene anche la sua stessa calligrafia fosse la prima a essere alquanto criptica. Ogni appunto di Castiel invece era contraddistinto da un colore preciso scritto in perfetto ordine, a differenza dei suoi che erano scritti con la prima penna che gli capitava sotto mano, pieni di scarabocchi, frecce e asterischi per aggiungere le parti che si era dimenticato, e delle cornici raffazzonate racchiudevano alcune nozioni che esulavano dal contesto. Rendendosi conto che non era molto educato stare lì a fissare, il ragazzo tornò a concentrarsi sul libro, incontrando però non poche difficoltà nel capire l'atmosfera ma riuscendo comunque a farsi un'idea a riguardo. Alla fine della lezione finì, Dean stava mettendo via le sue cose e, quando Castiel gli porse il suo quaderno, non riuscì a non rivolgergli uno sguardo perplesso.

"Tieni. Copia pure i miei appunti, così riuscirai a capirci qualcosa. Non hai perso molto, ma questo libro è abbastanza difficile per comprenderne dopo un solo capitolo il senso e l'atmosfera. Ti chiedo solo di restituirmeli domani mattina."

"Ti ringrazio ma il prof ha detto che-"

"I miei appunti sono meglio di qualunque materiale integrativo ti possa dare. Prendili."

Castiel obbligò Dean a prendere il blocco che gli stava offrendo per poi aggiustarsi la borsa sulla spalla. Dean rimase a fissare gli appunti che Castiel gli aveva lasciato come se avesse tra le mani un bambino morto: questo probabilmente gli aveva appena regalato un biglietto di sola andata per l'Inferno. Alzò lo sguardo ma fece solo in tempo a vedere Castiel uscire dalla classe a passo sostenuto. Con un sospiro affranto mise il quaderno del ragazzo in borsa e andò dall'insegnate per recuperare il materiale che gli era stato promesso all'inizio della lezione prima di uscire nuovamente in corridoio e dirigersi verso la prossima lezione.

Durante la pausa pranzo Dean raggiunse Sam a mensa, prendendo posto al tavolo vuoto che il fratello aveva occupato e discutendo del loro primo giorno alla Kripke High.  
"Ho incontrato questa ragazza, Jessica, nell'aula magna. E' stata molto carina, mi sta aiutando a orientarmi in modo da non rischiare di perdermi" ghignò soddisfatto Sam prima di addentare il suo panino.  
"Beato te!"  
"E' successo qualcosa?" domandò Sam aggrottando la fronte.  
"Pare che ci sia una regola qui a scuola: non parlare con i Novak. E indovina un po' cosa mi è successo? Sono loro a parlare con me! A quanto pare ho _rubato_ l'armadietto di Gabriel, ho attraversato l'aula magna con Castiel e mi ha pure prestato i suoi appunti! Mi faranno un culo così, ne sono certo!"  
"...perché? Nel senso sono loro a-"  
"Non importa! Non bisogna interagire in alcun modo con loro! Si tratta di gerarchia sociale o qualcosa del genere. E' solo il mio primo giorno e ho già infranto la regola più importante di tutte!"  
Sam diede un altro morso al panino riflettendo su quanto Dean gli aveva appena detto.  
"Cos'è che hanno di cosi speciale?"  
"Non ho idea. " rispose Dean scrollando le spalle iniziando a rimuovere le croste dal suo panino "Sono straricchi. In più tutta la loro famiglia frequenta questa scuola e ognuno di loro e tipo il re o la regina in quello che fanno: capitano delle cheerleader, miglior giocatore di football di tutta la scuola, puttana della scuola... dì un nome e sta pur certo che sono i migliori in quello che fanno."  
"Wow... sì, sta certo che ti faranno passare dei brutti quarti d'ora!" ridacchiò Sam "Ma quello non è uno di loro?"  
Dean alzò lo sguardo vedendo Gabriel che andava in giro a zonzo per la mensa con un ghigno scolpito sul viso.  
"Hey Dean! Oh Dean? Ho finito di svuotare il l'armadietto, è tutto tuo adesso. Tuttavia... potrei avertelo manomesso leggermente. Mi spiace, non sono riuscito a evitarlo. Non per niente mi definiscono il burlone della scuola. Comunque non preoccuparti, fa parte del gioco dell'essere il nuovo arrivato, non è niente di che. A proposito, chi è questo armadio in miniatura con te?"  
Dean guardò il fratello vedendo che aveva la stessa espressione sconvolta che aveva avuto lui la prima volta che aveva incontrato Gabriel.  
"Lui è mio fratello Sam, è al primo anno."  
Se possibile, il ghigno sul volto di Gabriel divenne ancora più grande.  
"Primo anno, eh? Mi spiace amico, ma te ne faremo passare una. Niente di personale, è solo che è così che vanno le cose qui da noi. Non preoccuparti, non ci andrò giù troppo pesante  
all'inizio, solo cose tipo bigliettini attaccati alla schiena che invitano a prenderti a calci e cose simili. Le cose serie arriveranno più avanti. Ti sta bene? Perfetto, mi tratterei ancora a lungo a discutere di affari con voi, ma ora devo tornare dalla famiglia: potrebbero sentire la mia mancanza se stessi via troppo a lungo. Sono il preferito praticamente di tutti. E' stato un piacere rivederti, Dean – e scusami in anticipo. Sam, è stato un piacere conoscerti e anche per te, le mie scuse in anticipo per tutta la merda che ti verrà buttata addosso quest'anno. I miei saluti a entrambi... ciao, ciao!" e dicendo ciò, Gabriel alzò i tacchi e sparì velocemente, lasciando i due fratelli a scambiarsi uno sguardo decisamente perplesso.  
"Cosa diavolo era quello?!" sibilò Sam prendendo da bere.  
"Quello era Gabriel e il tuo biglietto di sola andata per la Valle dei Calci in Culo!"  
"Grazie tante, Dean!" fece Sam gemendo frustato.  
Prima che Dean potesse rispondergli in alcun modo, qualcuno posò il suo pranzo sotto i loro nasi e accomodandosi al tavolo.  
"Winchester, cosa ti ho detto fa in merito ai Novak?"  
"Sam, lui è Chuck. Chuck, questo è mio fratello Sam e, da come hai potuto vedere mi stavo facendo tranquillamente gli affari miei! Non sono stato io il primo ad attaccare bottone con loro!"  
"Non importa! Hai chiacchierato con Gabriel, preso gli appunti di Castiel – sì, la notizia ha già fatto il giro della scuola!"  
"Oh cazzo! Dannazione!"  
Dean cadde con la faccia sul tavolo per la disperazione mentre Sam lo guardava, aggrottando le sopracciglia perplesso.  
"E ora che succederà?"  
Chruck scrollò le spalle iniziando a mangiare.  
"Probabilmente, visto che sei nuovo, per oggi le caverai con una nota d'avvertimento, ma sul serio Dean, tutto questo deve finire!"  
"Ma sono loro a venire da me!"  
"Te l'ho già detto: non ha importanza! Devi ignorarli a qualunque costo!"  
"Non è colpa se alla lezione d'inglese mi hanno assegnato il posto accanto a Castiel!"  
"Cambia banco!" rispose Chuck scrollando nuovamente le spalle.  
"Fanculo! A questo punto non mi resta che unirmi al primo circo di passaggio, almeno lì nessuno potrà farmi il culo perché parlo con qualcuno!"  
"Calmati Dean! Non può essere davvero così grave..."  
Dean sbuffò infastidito e finì velocemente il suo pranzo, sperando di riuscire a trovare in fretta un posto in cui nascondersi e dove i Novak non avrebbero potuto parlargli. Durante le prime due lezioni dopo pranzo nessun segno di loro, il resto delle persone pareva ignorarlo e lui era perfettamente in grado di stare al passo con il programma. La lezione di storia però - l'ultima della giornata - fu la peggiore: non ce n'era uno, bensì tre Novak. Dean gemette sconsolato vedendo che l'unico posto disponibile rimasto era proprio al tavolo dei Novak dove i ragazzi stavano bisbigliando e chiacchierando tra di loro. L'insegnate fece cenno a Dean di prendere posto proprio a quel tavolo e lui non poté fare altro che obbedire, cercando di ignorare gli sguardi che il resto della classe gli stava rivolgendo nel momento in cui si sedette accanto a Gabriel, che non aveva smesso per un secondo di sorridere con quel suo insopportabile ghigno.  
"Dean-O! Dovremmo smetterla di scontarci sempre così per caso. Che fai, ti unisci a noi?"  
"E' l'unico posto disponibile..." mormorò il ragazzo guardando fisso per terra.  
"Così mi ferisci... non ti va di lavorare con noi?"  
"Smettila Gabriel. Io sono Anna, piacere di conoscerti."  
"Dean rispose lui alzando gli occhi e rivolgendo un sorriso alla rossa.  
"Come sta andando il tuo primo giorno?"  
"Credo bene" rispose Dean spostando lo sguardo verso Castiel che stava sfogliando le pagine di un libri di testo.  
"Qualcosa non va?"  
"No..."  
"Perfetto, perché stiamo facendo un lavoro di gruppo – il trenta per cento del nostro voto degli esami finali dipenderà da questo corso – e dobbiamo lavorare parecchio dentro e fuori le mura scolastiche."  
Dean sentì la sua gola diventare secca: poteva anche essere il nuovo arrivato, ma non c'era verso che questo potesse salvarlo dal pestaggio che avrebbe ricevuto se si fosse immischiato in  
una cosa del genere. Gabriel lo guardò sospettoso.  
"Sei sicuro che vada tutto bene? Sei impallidito di botto!"  
"No, sul serio. E' tutto ok" fece Dean scuotendo la testa.  
Per la maggior parte della lezione Castiel rimase concentrato sul suo lavoro, ogni tanto Anna si segnava alcuni passaggi particolarmente significativi mentre Gabriel rimase seduto tutto il tempo a scarabocchiare degli insulsi disegnini - insistendo però su quanto questi fossero importanti al fine del progetto – mentre Dean si limitò a leggere un articolo per i fatti suoi. Il loro progetto riguardava la Seconda Guerra Mondiale e, più nello specifico, il tema del nazismo. Dean provò a concentrarsi sulla lettura di alcuni testi in merito alla morte di Reinhard Heydrich ma l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare, mentre lanciava occhiate furtive allo schema del progetto, era un modo per riuscire a saltare la scuola il giorno successivo.  
"Dean?"  
Il ragazzo si scosse un attimo, cercando di risvegliarsi e vedendo Castiel che lo guardava in attesa di una risposta.  
"Scusami, non ti ho ascoltato. Potresti ripetere?"  
"Ti avevo chiesto se domani sera sei impegnato" fece l'altro.  
"Uhm, no, non mi pare."  
"Noi andremo in biblioteca per andare avanti con il nostro progetto. Se ti va di venire... beh, saresti d'aiuto."  
"Oh, certo..." disse lui, annuendo.  
"Fa così, dammi il tuo numero" disse Gabriel recuperando il cellulare dalla tasca della giacca. Dean lanciò uno sguardo furtivo al resto della classe notando che lo stavano ancora fissando. Con un sospiro rassegnato, Dean prese a sua volta il cellulare e lesse il suo numero.  
"Ti chiamerà domani per farti sapere dove ci vedremo. Tu guidi, vero?" gli domandò Castiel mentre iniziava a mettere via le sue cose.  
"Sì..." rispose Dean guardandosi attorno e fissando l'orologio al di sopra della porta: la lezione era passata più velocemente di quanto si aspettasse.  
"Bene, perché la biblioteca è un po' fuori città e per domani hanno previsto pioggia. A meno che tu non ti voglia infradiciare completamente, potrebbe servirti l'auto."  
Dean annuì e, come aveva fatto Castiel, cominciò a mettere via a sua volta i suoi libri. Quando finalmente la campanella suonò, tutti si precipitarono fuori dall'aula mentre Dean si faceva pian piano strada seguendo la folla. Quando raggiunse il suo armadietto notò che Sam era già lì ad aspettarlo.  
"Allora, com'è andata oggi?"  
Dean rispose con un qualcosa molto simile a un ringhio mentre sbatteva la testa contro l'armadietto.  
"Sono appena uscito dalla lezione più brutta di tutta la mia vita! Ho un cazzo di appuntamento di studio con loro: non uno ma tre di loro!"  
"Mi dispiace..."  
"Hey! Winchester!"  
Dean si girò e vide due ragazze e un ragazzo che gli stavano venendo incontro di buon passo ma nessuno dei tre pareva avere un'espressione amichevole.  
"Lo sappiamo che sei nuovo, ma sappi che se continuerai a parlare così con i Novak non resisterai molto a lungo in questa scuola."  
"Sentite: non voglio guai. Sono loro che parlano con me. L'unico posto rimasto libero nell'aula di storia era al loro tavolo. Io _non voglio _parlare con loro!"  
"E allora smettila di farlo!"  
"Non... non posso. Dobbiamo lavorare insieme a un progetto."  
Il ragazzo gli rivolse uno strano sorrisetto e si fece più vicino. Dean non poté fare a meno di notare Sam, cercare di farsi il più piccolo possibile, in modo da non rimanere invischiato in qualcosa che non voleva.  
"Bene, e allora? Digli che non puoi. Sei appena arrivato, non vorrai mica pretendere di diventare il migliore amico di Castiel così da un momento all'altro. Anzi, al massimo questo ti offrirà la possibilità di fare un giro un giro turistico per la scuola a calci nel culo... ci siamo capiti?"  
Dean annuì, rendendosi conto di avere la gola secca e qualche problema nel deglutire. Il ragazzo fissò Dean a lungo prima di scoppiare a ridere e incamminarsi da dove era venuto insieme alle due ragazze. Dean sospirò affranto e si spiaccicò contro il suo armadietto.  
"Sul serio Sam: perché l'unica scuola in cui decidiamo di rimanere si sta rivelando essere una fonte di guai?"  
"Forza, andiamo" disse Sam aggrottando le sopracciglia e mettendo una mano sulla spalla del fratello.  
Dean recuperò alcune cose dal suo armadietto e s'incamminò verso l'uscita della scuola quando qualcuno attirò la sua attenzione gridando il suo cognome in mezzo al corridoio.

[1] I liceo in America è di quattro anni: freshman (primo anno), sophomore (secondo), junior (terzo) senior (quarto).

* a differenza del telefilm doppiato, i nomi degli angeli li ho lasciati in originale visto che il fandom apprezza maggiormente gli inglesismi (e io pure :3)

**Note della Traduttrice:**

Prima di tutto, ciao! Sono LaTuM e traduco per conto di **totalizzyness**.

Che dire... Il 26 settembre 2012 mi è venuta voglia di Destiel High School AU. Ho avuto la fortuna di incrociare questa storia e l'ho amata follemente dal primo momento. L'originale è già conclusa e conta più di 100mila parole... è un progetto un po' folle in cui imbarcarsi durante l'ultimo anno alla scuola interpreti, ma mi serve per tenermi in esercizio con qualcosa di un po' più divertente delle solite lagne su economia, medicina, cambiamento climatico e via dicendo.

Spero che la storia possa piacervi tanto quanto è piaciuta a me.

Ovviamente se vi va di lasciare un commento, riporterò ogni vostra singola parola all'autrice che sicuramente apprezzerà il vostro interessamento :3

A presto!

LaTuM


	2. Capitolo 2 - Allora abbiamo un accordo?

**Disclaimer:** _Supernatural_ è della CW. La storia invece appartiene a totalizzyness.

**Not All That**

**Capitolo 2**

**Allora abbiamo un accordo?**

"Ecco i Winchester! E' un piacere fare la vostra conoscenza. Io sono Crowley."

"Un altro!" Dean gemette e si girandosi verso Sam esasperato.

Crowley sorrise compiaciuto avvicinandosi al ragazzo come se stesse parlando con un vecchio amico.

"Non esattamente. Il mio cognome non è Novak, sono imparentato con loro solo per via di mia madre, non è che faccia davvero parte del gruppo, quindi puoi parlare con me, anche se ho visto che ti sei già dato da fare per essere il tuo primo giorno."

"Beh, non è colpa mia! Sono i tuoi cugini che continuano a rivolgermi parola!"

"Non preoccuparti" disse Crowley ridendo e mettendo un braccio sulle spalle di Dean "Senti, posso darti una mano. In fondo è quello che so far meglio: hai bisogno delle risposte di un test? Sai a chi rivolgerti. Ti serve un armadietto in più? Fatto. Vuoi che i Novak ti siano lontano? Basta che tu lo dica!"

Dean rivolse uno sguardo al fratello che si limitò a scrollare le spalle.

"Ok, e dove sta la fregatura?"

"Nessuna fregatura!"

"Nessun uomo d'affari offre qualcosa senza ricevere nulla in cambio" gli fece notare Dean assottigliando gli occhi.

Il sorriso di Crowley divenne un ghigno che fece venire i brividi a Dean.

"Consideralo una prova gratuita. Oppure, la metà di un patto da definire più avanti. In futuro, quando sarò essere io ad avere bisogno di un favore, saprò a chi rivolgermi e non dovrò fare altro che chiedere."

"Non saprei..."

"Senti Winchester: i ragazzi di questa scuola per me sono una fonte di guadagno, soprattutto quando c'è di mezzo il piccolo Cas. Nonostante non ci sia una persona che non voglia diventare il suo migliore amico, lui ha solo la sua famiglia,!"

Dean riuscì finalmente a sfuggire dalla morsa di Crowley e lo guardò perplesso.

"Che intendi dire?"

"Gabriel ha un sacco di amici, è come se fosse l'amico di tutti, Anna ha il suo gruppo di cheerleader, Joshua la squadra di football. Cas invece non ha nessuno. Nessuna cricca, nessun piccolo gruppo di amici... ha solamente noi e a lui va bene così. Sono quattro anni che a scuola tutti cercano di entrare nelle sue grazie e nessuno ci è ancora riuscito."

"E che c'entro io scusa? Perché se la prendono con me?! Non è colpa mia se non ha avuto interazioni sociali per quattro anni, poi all'improvviso arrivo io e lui vuole diventare mio amico!" gemette Dean.

"Le cose strane capitano, caro mio. Inoltre, non devi fare altro che piacere a Gabe per piacere al resto della famiglia, compreso Castiel. E ora direi di tornare al tuo piccolo problema con i Novak e il resto della scuola: questa sera potrei parlare con i ragazzi e dirgli di starti lontano per non crearti troppi problemi."

"Loro lo sanno? Della regola, intendo."

Crowley non riuscì a impedirsi di ridere.

"Ma certo che lo sanno! E' una delle principali ragioni per cui Castiel non ha amici: nessuno gli permette di averne e lui di certo non ne vuole. Ora tu vai a casa, copiati gli appunti e poi portami il quaderno di Cas, ok? Ci penserò io a farglielo riavere. Per quanto riguarda la vostra uscita per studiare, fuori da scuola puoi fare quello che ti pare. Vai pure a prendere the e biscotti a casa loro, l'importante è che nessuno lo scopra."

Dean guardò attentamente Sam che pareva terrorizzato; Crowley gli stava offrendo un accordo niente male e Dean l'avrebbe accettato senza esitazioni se non avesse avuto dubbi in merito alla restituzione del favore.

"Allora, che ne dici... abbiamo un accordo?"

Dean fece un respiro profondo e cercò d'ignorare Sam che faceva segno di no con la testa.

"Affare fatto!"

Crowley gli porse la mano e Dean ricambiò la stretta con fermezza.

"E' un piacere fare affari con voi. A domani!"

Dean si risistemò la borsa sulla spalla e superò Sam continuando però a osservare Crowley procedere imperterrito lungo il corridoio.

"Perché l'ha fatto Dean? Quello ha tutta l'aria di essere un farabutto!"

"Era la scelta più semplice. E' il mio primo giorno e mi sono già cacciato nei guai! Se fossimo stati di passaggio come nostro solito, lo sai che non ci avrei pensato né uno né due a mettergli le mani addosso, ma siccome staremo qui più a lungo, preferirei non farmi riconoscere fin da subito. Adesso andiamo a casa e basta, sperando che nessuno ci blocchi nuovamente la strada."

Sam alzò le spalle perplesso e seguì il fratello.

"Scusa ma... perché parlava come la regina d'Inghilterra?"

"Non ne ho idea" rispose Dean ridendo.

Quella sera Dean era seduto alla scrivania nella stanza che divideva con Sam a ricopiare diligentemente gli appunti di Castiel su _1984_, passando la metà del tempo a meravigliarsi di quanto fossero completi ed esaustivi. Ogni tanto Sam compariva alle sue spalle, stupito dalle riflessioni di Castiel - a cui nemmeno lui era arrivato - in merito a libro.

"Quel ragazzo è un genio!"

Dean alzò le spalle con indifferenza.

"A quanto pare è ciò che lo contraddistingue. E' il nerd di famiglia."

"Un nerd popolare? Ma che razza di scuola è questa?!"

"Non ne ho idea Sammy. Fammi un favore adesso, chiudi quella fogna così posso finire di ricopiare 'sta roba!"

Sam sbuffò e tornò ai suoi compiti, fermandosi solo di tanto in tanto a commentare certi passaggi interessanti durante il lavoro di entrambi.

Dean si stava cercando di decifrare a fatica alcuni appunti di Castiel quando il suo telefono vibrò. Non riconoscendo il numero, aprì con diffidenza il messaggio.

_**Hey! Ho appna prlto cn Crowley. Ha dtto ke ti mex nei kasini. Skusa! T staremo lntni lezione. Xò devi cmq venire x il progetto o Cas drà di matto! Gabe**_

"...cosa?!"

"Che succede?" domandò Sam alzando la testa dai libri.

"Mi è arrivato un messaggio da Gabriel ma non ho idea di cosa mi abbia scritto."

Con un ghigno Sam prese il telefono del fratello e gli decifrò il messaggio, lasciando Dean completamente allibito.

"Non poteva scrivere normalmente?"

Sam non risucì a fare a meno di ridere.

"E' linguaggio sms... quando hai solo centossessanta caratteri a disposizione ti devi arrangiare."

"E generalmente è per questo motivo che si telefona."

"Come sei antiquato, Dean!"

"Va al diavolo, Sammy!"

Il minore rise e tornò ai suoi compiti mentre Dean, con uno sbuffo, mise il cellulare in tasca e finì di ricopiare gli appunti. Sam però fu più veloce e si appropriò in fretta e furia del computer per dedicarsi a qualche videogioco.

"Dean! Per favore, quando usi il mio computer ricordati di fare il log out dopo che hai controllato l'email!"

"Ops... mi spiace" rispose l'altro non troppo preoccupato dalla casa.

"Comunque ti è arrivato un nuovo messaggio."

"Da...?"

Ci fu un rumore di tasti e di click prima che Sam rischiasse di soffocarsi per rispondergli.

"Castiel Novak!"

"COSA?!"

Dean ruotò sulla sedia prendendo il portatile dalle mani del fratello ignorando le proteste del più piccolo.

"_**Oggetto: Scuola**_

_**Ciao Dean. Prima di tutto sappi che ho avuto il tuo indirizzo e-mail da Crowley. E' stato un imperdonabile violazione della privacy, me ne rendo conto, ma avevo bisogno di parlarti e 160 caratteri non mi bastavano. Seconda cosa, mi hanno detto cos'è successo oggi a scuola e mi dispiace veramente molto. Quegli studenti mi ronzano intorno da un sacco di tempo e mi danno parecchio sui nervi. Tuttavia non volevo essere una fonte di guai per te e tuo fratello, considerato che oggi è stato il vostro primo giorno. Capisco perfettamente che tu preferisca non ridarmi di persona gli appunti, Crowley è la scelta migliore. Io, da parte mia, farò il possibile per evitarti, eccetto per quando saremo vicini di banco. La richiesta d'incontrarci in biblioteca però è ancora valida. Questo progetto va portato avanti e, per quanto intelligente possa essere, non posso fare da solo il lavoro di quattro persone e come tu stesso hai potuto constatare, Gabriel non è molto bravo a dare una mano (e disegnare donne nude con al braccio una fascia con su la svastica non è di grande aiuto). Credo di averti stordito abbastanza con le mie chiacchiere per il momento. Mi dispiace che ti abbiano infastidito per causa mia; spero comunque tu sia ancora disposto a darmi un passaggio domani in biblioteca. Rispondi appena ti è possibile, per favore.**_

_**Cordialmente, Castiel."**_

Dean rilesse l'email due volte e fece un respiro profondo.

"Come diavolo ha fatto Crowley a scovare il mio indirizzo e-mail?"

"Ma non è Castiel che ti ha scritto?" domandò Sam sfilandogli il computer dalle mani.

"Sì, ma ha avuto il mio indirizzo da Crowley."

"Te l'ho detto che quel tizio era infido!"

Dean scosse la testa prima di riappropriarsi del portatile.

"Non piangere Sam, devo solo rispondere all'email, poi potrai giocare al tuo stupido MMRGPs - o qualunque altra cosa sia - quanto ti pare!"

"MMORPGs! E non sono giochi stupidi!"[1]

"Sicuro... magari se la smettessi di perdere tempo fingendo di essere un elfo della notte e magari ti allenassi un po' di più, non dovrei controllare ogni tua mossa per essere certo che non finisca nei guai."

"Non c'è bisogno che tu mi tenga d'occhio!"

"Sul serio? Eppure non mi sembravi molto sicuro prima! E facevo bene a essere lì, in caso avessi avuto bisogno d'aiuto."

"Sì, beh, lo sai che ho sempre preferito il cervello ai muscoli!"

"Ma ci sono casi in cui non puoi cavartela con un po' di parlantina e basta!"

I due fratelli erano persone completamente agli antipodi: Dean era fiero di sé e della sua atleticità. Quando erano in viaggio da uno stato all'altro, Dean passava il suo tempo a sollevare oggetti pesanti per allenarsi, al contrario di Sam, il cui massimo dello sforzo era sollevare un libro. Dean era più che capace di cavarsela in uno scontro, riuscendo ad avere la meglio anche sui prestanti giocatori di football della loro ultima scuola. Tuttavia ci teneva a non replicare, almeno non il suo primo giorno di scuola. Non avrebbe avuto senso, così aveva dovuto ingoiare il rospo e l'orgoglio e cedere alle pressioni degli altri studenti.

Sam sbuffò sconsolato e distolse l'attenzione dal fratello. Aveva superato Dean in altezza ma era ancora goffo e poco coordinato, come se non avesse preso ancora sufficiente confidenza con il suo corpo e per questo sapeva perfettamente di essere più d'ostacolo che d'aiuto in caso di zuffa. L'ultima volta che era effettivamente arrivato alle mani con qualcuno, si era semplicemente spostato dal muro contro il quale l'avevano spinto, facendo sì che il ragazzo, nel tentativo di colpirlo, si rompesse una mano. Dean aveva riso come un matto, facendogli però notare quanto fosse necessario che imparasse a fare a pungi come si deve. Sam però era orgoglioso di definirsi l'intellettuale con la testa sempre china sui libri intento a leggere sia classici della letteratura, sia saggi. Aveva imparato da solo la maggior parte delle cose che sapeva. Nonostante fossero in viaggio continuo, aveva cercato di fare in modo di avere la possibilità di studiare come si deve e assicurarsi così un futuro. Ovviamente questa sua inclinazione era sempre stata al centro degli scontri che aveva con suo padre.

John Wincester lavorava come ingegnere per l'esercito e il lavoro lo costringeva a viaggiare continuamente su e giù per il paese. Dopo la morte di Mary in un incidente stradale, quando Dean aveva sette anni e Sam tre, i due ragazzi avevano sempre viaggiato con il padre. Per anni non era stato un problema, finché le tensioni tra il padre e il figlio minore non erano esplose. Avevano iniziato un liceo in Georgia; Dean aveva persino trovato un lavoro part-time come meccanico – a quanto pareva aveva ereditato i geni del padre ricoperti di olio per motori– e Sam era quasi riuscito a vivere la vita di un qualunque teenager fatta di buoni voti, amici e persino una ragazza. Si erano appena ambientati che il contratto di John alla base militare era terminato e si erano dovuti trasferire nuovamente. La prima notte dalla partenza Dean aveva dovuto fare, invano, da arbitro per evitare che il padre e il fratello si scannassero. Non si rivolsero parola per tre giorni finché John non li informò che loro due sarebbero andati a vivere definitivamente dallo zio Bobby.

"Tieni" sbuffò Dean restituendo il computer al fratello, il quale non riuscì a trattenere un borbottio scocciato mentre guardava lo schermo.

"E ancora una volta non sei uscito dal tuo account di posta!"

"No, perché nel caso dovesse rispondermi lo saprò subito."

"Aaaww! Hai un nuovo amico di penna?" lo preso in giro con un ghigno Sam.

"Un'altra parola e ti strozzo! Va' a giocare al tuo _World of Warhammer_!"

"_Warcraft_!"

"Sam... non me frega un accidente!"

Sam sbuffò e si riversò sul suo letto aprendo il gioco. Dean tornò alla scrivania per terminare i suoi compiti che era tutto fuorché facili. Aveva copiato gli appunti di Castiel, ma era lo attendevano una lunga serie di problemi di algebra da risolvere e alcune ricerche introduttive sull'Europa per la lezione di geografia. Non appena finì tutto quello che doveva fare, dalla cucina arrivò la voce di Bobby che li avvisava che la cena era pronta. Dean lanciò letteralmente la penna che aveva in mano dall'altra parte della stanza e si precipitò giù dalle scale. La casa di Bobby era abbastanza grande per un uomo che viveva da solo. Tuttavia la presenza di Sam e Dean l'aveva riempita completamente: c'erano scatole di cose indistinte, di libri e di vestiti ovunque. Dean saltò una scatolone contente dei vestiti lasciato in fondo alle scale e raggiunse la cucina dove trovò Bobby tranquillamente seduto sulla sua poltrona che stava cenando con pizza e l'immancabile bottiglia di birra al suo fianco.

"Tutto bene Bobby?" domandò Dean con un sorriso soddisfatto afferrando con ingordigia una scatola di pizza dal piano di lavoro.

"Dov'è tuo fratello?" bofonchiò Bobby come risposta.

"Era impegnato con uno dei suoi giochi. Ha accennato qualcosa in merito a una razzia o qualcosa del genere."

"Quel ragazzo ha bisogno di farsi una vita. Allora... com'è andata a scuola oggi?"

Dean sbuffò e afferrò una bibita dal frigorifero.

"Il solito, sai com'è. Al momento sono ricercato da tutta la scuola _reo_ per aver parlato con i Novak."

"Sì, quelli lì sono spesso una fonte di guai."

"Grazie per avermi reso partecipe della cosa."

"Sei un ragazzo grande e forte Dean, sai come farti valere."

Dean scrollò le spalle e si sedette.

"Non il mio primo giorno! Non riuscirò mai a farmi una reputazione decente! Ok, Sammy non se la farà mai. Se decidessero di sfidarlo in qualche universo fantasy, se la caverebbe senza problemi, ma al momento è il gigante più scoordinato che abbia mai incontrato."

"Beh, se non altro adesso sai come stanno le cose" disse Bobby con un sorriso.

"Sì, mi sei stato di grande aiuto."

Dean andava piuttosto d'accordo con l'uomo: entrambi amavano moltissimo le automobili, il lavoro di meccanico e la televisione. A dirla tutto Bobby era solo un amico di famiglia, neanche un vero zio, ma John si fidava abbastanza di lui per affidargli i suoi figli. Anche Sam andava abbastanza d'accordo con l'uomo, ma non avevano mai avuto molti argomenti di cui parlare e generalmente preferivano stare ognuno per i fatti propri.

"Quindi, fammi capire. Di preciso, quant'è che sei nella merda?"

"Oggi me la sono cavata con un avvertimento, ma ovviamente la cosa non finirà bene. Crowley ha detto che mi farà un favore-" rispose Dean addentando un grosso pezzo di pizza.

"No, Dean. Non Crowley! Ti sei già invischiato nei giri sbagliati?"

"E' solo un favore!"

Bobby sospirò e scosse la testa.

"Uno fa presto a diventare due, che a loro volta diventano cinque e che a loro volta ti porteranno a svegliarti una mattina in galera per aver fatto qualcosa di molto stupido. Crowley non è una persona che fa favori agli altri per puro spirito caritatevole."

"Vorrà dire che gli starò alla larga..." provò a dire Dean.

"E' troppo tardi ormai. Se ha già fatto qualcosa per te, ora sei in debito con lui."

"Bene... comunque, che sai dirmi dei Novak?"

Bobby bofonchiò e prese un altro sorso di birra prima di rispondergli.

"Sono un branco di ricconi. Vivono nel quartiere più elegante della città dove le case hanno anche le piste per l'atterraggio dei jet privati."

Dean non riuscì a fare a meno di ridere: Bobby avrebbe dovuto essere più obiettivo quando si trattava di dire qualcosa in merito ai suoi studenti, ma l'odio profondo che aveva per i ricconi era qualcosa che andava al di là della sua etica professionale.

"Da quel che ne so sono quattro famiglie e vivono in due case diverse l'una accanto all'altra. Uhm, vediamo... Il padre di Castiel è da un po' che non si fa vedere mentre sua madre è morta quando erano piccoli. Vivono con loro zio Raphael e gli arcangeli-"

"Che sono Gabriel, Lucifer e...?"

"Michael. Mentre i Masters e gli altri Novak vivono nella casa accanto con la zia Lilith."

Dean annuì.

"Ok... ma di preciso quanto sono ricchi?"

"Sono una famiglia benestante che si tramanda lavori molto remunerativi: dottori, avvocati, politici... spara una professione e di sicuro c'è un Novak che la esercita."

"Capito... ma perché questi nomi così religiosi? Mi è parso di capire che hanno una predilezione per gli angeli."

"Sai com'è... tradizioni di famiglia."

"Mi sembra giusto."

"Perché t'interessano così tanto?"

"E' tutto il giorno che racimolo frammenti d'informazione su di loro, ma almeno così ho un quadro completo."

"Tuo fratello si decide a scendere o vuole andare a letto senza cena? Che sia chiaro che non ho intenzione di preparargli altro!"

"Vado a recuperarlo" disse Dean afferrando un'altra fetta di pizza e dirigendosi verso le scale, chiamando a gran voce il fratello. Attese qualche secondo ma, non ottenendo alcuna risposta, salì le scale per andare a vedere dove fosse finito Sam. Lo trovò rannicchiato in un angolo del letto con gli occhi fissi sullo schermo del computer.

"Sammy! È pronta la cena!"

"Sì, ancora un attimo!"

"No, Sam, adesso. O non ci sarà altro."

"Immagino che allora andrò a letto senza cena."

"Sam!"

"Ok, scendo!"

Con un sospiro affranto il ragazzo lasciò il computer sul letto e, uscendo, diede di proposito una spallata a Dean. Questo non poté non trattenere una risata divertita e raggiunse il portatile, riducendo a icona il gioco e aprendo la sua casella e-mail. Castiel gli aveva risposto.

"_**RE: RE: E' tutto ok**_

_**Dean,**_

_**L'ultima cosa che voglio è che tu debba "arrangiarti per conto tuo" a risolvere problemi che non avresti nemmeno dovuto avere e soprattutto non a causa della mia famiglia. Potrei parlare con i ragazzi che ti hanno minacciato a scuola, ma ho paura che questo non farebbe che peggiorare le cose. Se ci fosse un modo per mettere tutto a posto, lo farei volentieri... non mi piace vedere le persone maltrattate in mio nome e non voglio nemmeno che mi arrivi la notizia di un tuo coinvolgimento in uno scontro. So che hai detto di essere perfettamente in grado di difenderti, ma saresti comunque uno contro molti. Vorrei poter fare qualcosa per aiutarti, sinceramente non ho idea come gli altri abbiano sviluppato questo interesse morboso per me e la mia famiglia. Io stesso ne ho preso coscienza solamente questo settembre! Ma non voglio annoiarti con i miei problemi, quindi passiamo oltre.**_

_**Grazie mille per aver comunque accettato di venire con noi in biblioteca. In futuro troverò un modo perché tu possa prendere parti al nostro lavoro di gruppo senza che gli altri ti vedano insieme a noi. So perfettamente quanto i pettegolezzi viaggino velocemente nella nostra scuola e non voglio rischiare la tua incolumità durante la lezione di storia.**_

_**Cordialmente, Castiel"**_

Dean sorrise davanti all'email di Castiel ed era alquanto tentato di scrivergli subito una risposta, ma il suo stomaco iniziò a ruggire, ancora bisognoso di pizza. Si affrettò a scendere le scale e si unì a Sam e Bobby in cucina sperando che la sua presenza spezzasse il silenzio imbarazzante in cui si trovavano i due.

"Allora Bobby, come ti devo chiamare durante la lezione di educazione tecnica? Signor Singer? Bobby? Zio Bob?"[2]

Sam ghignò divertito e Bobby alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Signor Singer!"

"Tranquillo, non ti scaldare. Volevo solo essere sicuro. Tanto per sapere... ci sarà qualche Novak in classe con me?"

"Non saprei, dovrei controllare..."

"Ok..."

"Castiel ti ha risposto?" domandò Sam con la bocca piena di pizza.

Dean annuì.

"Mi ha detto che troveremo un modo per riuscire a lavorare al progetto senza che gli altri lo sappiano."

"Ti stai scambiando delle e-mail con uno di loro?" chiese Bobby guardandolo sorpreso.

"Beh, stiamo lavorando insieme a un progetto, quindi in un modo o nell'altro dovremmo parlarci..."

L'uomo scosse la testa.

"Evita di fare in modo che qualcuno a scuola ne venga a conoscenza e finirai appeso per le budella!"

"Beh, ho iniziato andando in giro a testa bassa, ma nulla mi vieta di alzarla e prenderli a calci nel culo e basta!"

"Che ne dici di guadagnarsi il respetto degli altri in modo normale? Sei un discreto giocatore di football, perché non entri nella squadra?"

Dean fece segno di no con la testa mentre prendeva un'altra fetta di pizza.

"No, già la scuola mi darà del filo da torcere e inoltre voglio lavorare nell'officina. Non avrei il tempo materiale per fare tutto."

"Si tratta semplicemente di capire quali sono le priorità, Dean."

"Esatto, prima la scuola poi il lavoro. Non ho tempo per giocare. E il resto del tempo voglio passarlo ad ammuffire sul divano davanti alla televisione e non a mettere a tappeto dei tizi."

Sam sbuffò e finì la sua fetta di pizza prima di prenderne un'altra. La vita a casa di Bobby pareva relativamente tranquilla: l'uomo voleva che rispettassero giusto qualche regola, per il resto gli aveva sempre lasciato la piena libertà a patto che mettessero in ordine, sparecchiassero e non rompessero nulla. Sam generalmente stava rintanato nella loro stanza a giocare al computer mentre Dean preferiva di gran lunga piazzarsi sul divano a guardare la televisione. Generalmente non erano rimasti più di qualche giorno a casa di Bobby, ma se non altro avevano già una routine che sapevano funzionare. Dean si era anche procurato un lavoro all'officina dello zio per riuscire a guadagnare qualcosa che avrebbe messo da parte per il futuro. Al momento tutto ciò era la cosa più vicina a una vita normale che avessero mai avuto.

**Note della traduttrice:**

[1] _Massively multiplayer online role-playing game_, ovvero giochi di ruolo online multigiocatore di massa come _Extremelot_ o _World of Worldcraft_ (fonte: Wikipedia)

[2] letteralmente è _shop class_, che consiste in un laboratorio di meccanica o affini, l'ho tradotto con educazione tecnica perché nella mia esperienza scolastica è la cosa che più si avvicini alla materia.

Ok, secondo capitolo: abbiamo conosciuto Crowley, abbiamo visto Bobby in azione e il primo scambio di e-mail (sì, ce ne saranno diversi) tra Dean e Cas. Per chi aveva avuto dei dubbi in merito al Dean non aggressivo davanti alle minacce dello scorso capitolo... beh, l'autrice ha risolto il problema, e credo anche in modo abbastanza plausibile. Io intanto vi ringrazio moltissimo per la fantastica accoglienza che avete riservato a questa storia e spero continuerete a seguirla.

I capitoli sono tutti piuttosto corposi – circa 4.000 parole i primi 10, poi la media aumenta – quindi gli aggiornamenti saranno circa ogni due settimane, di mercoledì o giovedì, devo vedere quando gli orari – tra università e lavoro – me lo permettono :3

Spero il capitolo vi sia piaciuto!

A presto!

LaTuM


	3. Capitolo 3 - I vecchietti sono carini

**Disclaimer:** _Supernatural_ è della CW. La storia invece appartiene a totalizzyness.

**Not All That**

**Capitolo 3**

**I vecchietti sono carini**

Dean chiuse il suo armadietto facendo un salto all'indietro quando vide il ghigno di Crowley comparire davanti a lui.

"Buongiorno Raggio di Sole! Hai gli appunti?"

Dean annuì ed estrasse dalla borsa il quaderno di Castiel per poi metterlo con poca delicatezza nelle mani di Crowley.

"Come sei riuscito ad avere il mio indirizzo e-mail?"

Crowley ghignò nuovamente e si batté l'indice sulla punta del naso.

"Lo sai come dicono: un mago non svela mai i suoi trucchi. D'altra parte, il piccolo Cas ha insistito che era urgente..."

"Perfetto. Ok... ora devo andare in classe."

"Molto bene."

Dean si affrettò ad allontanarsi da Crowley e s'incamminò per i corridoi raggiungendo l'aula in cui avrebbe avuto lezione. Alcuni erano già arrivati e tra loro c'era anche Chuck. Dean buttò in malo modo la borsa sul banco e prese posto accanto allo strano ragazzo.

"Cosa stai scrivendo?"

"Il mio romanzo" rispose Chuck scrollando le spalle con indifferenza e continuando a scrivere come se non ci fosse un domani.

"Il tuo romanzo?"

"Prima o poi tutti nella vita scriviamo un romanzo e questo è il mio momento."

"Già... di cosa parla?"

"Non posso dirtelo. Tu invece cosa mi dici dei tuoi piani per cercare di stare lontano dai Novak oggi? O ti sei psicologicamente preparato al fatto che ti faranno nero?"

Dean aggrottò la fronte e iniziò a giocare con la chiusura della borsa.

"Io ho solo... Mi sono organizzato per non rischiare d'incrociarli. E a loro volta mi hanno promesso che mi staranno alla larga."

"E questo quand'è che te l'avrebbero detto?"

"Ieri sera ho ricevuto un messaggio da Gabriel e Castiel mi ha mandato un'email" rispose Dean senza dare troppa importanza alla cosa.

Chuck alzò gli occhi dal libro guardandolo esterrefatto.

"Hanno il tuo numero di telefono e il tuo indirizzo e-mail?"

"Ehm... sì. Perché?"

Chuck fece energicamente segno di no con la testa prima di tornare a concentrarsi sui suoi scritti.

"Nulla, solo che non avrei mai pensato di dirlo: qualcuno che conosco è in contatto con i Novak."

Dean sorrise divertito.

"Ti considerano davvero così lontano dalla loro portata?"

"Uhm... Nessuno sa il mio nome, sono solo quello strambo che passa il suo tempo seduto in un angolo a scrivere."

"Oh, beh... se ti può consolare io sono quello a cui verrà fatto il culo a strisce!"

Chuck questa volta sorrise a sua volta.

"Beh, se non altro non ricercato con l'accusa di alto tradimento."

"Senti ma... perché tutti vogliono essere loro amici? Cos'hanno di così speciale?"

"Oltre al fatto che sono ricchi sfondati? Qui le persone non sono molto profonde, quindi immagino che sia per questo. Perché la gente vuole essere amica di Johnny Depp? Nessuna in particolare, semplicemente perché è Johnny Depp. Lo stesso vale Castiel Novak... lui è un po' il George Clooney della Kripke High."

L'espressione di Dean si fece ancora più corrucciata.

"Quindi è tutta una ragione di status sociale?"

"Puoi vederla così. La colpa è un po' di Baltahzar, è lui ha che lasciato qui una sorta di fan club. E' fondamentalmente un cretino ma ai suoi tempi era il più popolare della scuola. E se lo era lui, di conseguenza anche la sua famiglia deve esserlo. Ovvio, che solo persone come Gabriel e Anna sono in grado di reggere il paragone."

"Sento che c'è un ma in arrivo..."

"No, nessun ma. O meglio. E' Castiel che è veramente strano, lui vuole solo essere lasciato in pace. E' troppo timido per avere contatti con le altre persone. Un tempo stava addirittura pensando di lasciare la scuola e seguire delle lezioni private da casa, poi Gabriel è riuscito a dissuaderlo."

"Come fai a sapere tutta questa roba?"

"Passo piuttosto inosservato e questo fa sì che la gente parli senza rendersi conto che posso sentirli: mi arrivano tutte le notizie in anteprima ma non ho nessuno con cui condividerle."

"Anche tu hai pochi amici?"

"Ne ho una, Becky, ma se non ti piace Buffy lei non ti prende nemmeno in considerazione."

Dean sbuffò e appoggiò la testa sulla borsa osservando Chuck che stava continuando a scrivere.

"Buffy?"

"Sì, _L'Ammazzavampiri_, ne è ossessionata e non fa altro che scrivere fanfiction a riguardo."

"Ma il telefilm è finito secoli fa!"

"Non lo so! Posso giurarti di aver letto non so quante lettere indirizzate a Joss Whedon nelle quali gli ordinava di girare delle altre stagioni concentrandosi soprattutto sul rapporto tra Buffy e Spike."

Dean sbuffò nuovamente.

"Sembra un tantino psicopatica. Comunque... ma non l'avevano fatto? Voglio dire, l'ultima volta che l'ho visto mi fare stessero facendo sesso."

Chuck scoppiò a ridere nervosamente.

"Lo so! La voce di Becky si alza di qualche ottava ogni volta che rivede quegli episodi."

Dean scosse la testa e iniziò a guardarsi in giro notando che la classe si era oramai riempita di studenti che stavano discutendo animatamente di cosa avevano fatto la sera precedente e un professore era fuori dall'aula intendo a leggere una circolare. L'attenzione di Dean però fu improvvisamente catturata dall'entrata in scena di Castiel, ancora vestito di tutto punto con una camicia elegante, cravatta e un impermeabile. Il ragazzo gli sorrise in modo impercettibile prima di raggiungere il suo posto.

"Hey, Chuck! Sai dirmi perché si veste sempre così?"

Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo e diede una rapida occhiata a Castiel.

"E' un po' la sua divisa. Aspetta di vederlo in jeans e maglietta, ti posso assicurare che è la cosa più strana che mi sia mai capitato di vedere!"

Dean rise e, in attesa che gli annunci della mattina finissero e che la lezione avesse inizio, appoggiò nuovamente la testa sulla borsa osservando Chuck che continuava a scribacchiare alcune idee per il suo romanzo - senza però riuscire a decifrare neanche una parola.

La prima ora della mattinata era una lezione d'informatica e, ancora una volta, in classe con lui c'era Castiel. Almeno stavolta comunque Dean non dovette preoccuparsi del rischio di trovarselo vicino, visto che l'unico posto disponibile rimasto era in fondo all'aula. Come ogni studente, Dean entrò nel computer con l'account della scuola e la prima cosa che fece fu andare in internet, constatando però che quasi tutti i siti che potevano interessargli erano stati bloccati. Deluso, decise di aprire la sua casella e-mail notare che c'era un messaggio ancora non letto nella posta in arrivo e, ancora una volta, da parte di Castiel.[1]

"_**Oggetto: Stasera**_

_**Dean,**_

_**Ieri hai detto che sai guidare... posso chiederti se hai anche una macchina?**_

_**Castiel"**_

Dean si girò verso il resto della classe, vedendo Castiel seduto dall'altra parte della stanza apparentemente immerso nel suo lavoro. Dato che l'insegnante non era ancora arrivato, il ragazzo approfittò di quel momento per rispondere all'email.

"_**Certo che ho la macchina Castiel, perché?**_

_**-D"**_

Finalmente il professore entrò in classe con un aspetto decisamente scarmigliato: dei fogli indistinti sbucavano fuori dalla sua ventiquattrore, la cravatta era allacciata tutta storta e aveva ancora in mano una tazza di polistirolo piena di caffè.

"Scusate il ritardo ragazzo! Troppe cose da fare e troppo poco tempo per farle. Potete cominciare subito con il vostro lavoro!"

L'uomo non sembrava aver notato la presenza di Dean e il suo non aver nulla da fare. Per fortuna gli venne in aiuto Castiel.

"_**Dean,**_

_**mi spiace chiedertelo ma nonostante sia Gabriel che Anna abbiano la patente, non è facile avere un'auto a nostra disposizione e non abbiamo modo arrivare in biblioteca. Ti scoccerebbe darci un passaggio? Saremo più che contenti di dividere la benzina.**_

_**Inoltre... al momento stiamo lavorando a un progetto che consiste nel creare un database fittizio per un'azienda a nostra discrezione. Se vai sul server pubblico della scuola e selezioni la cartella ICT [**__**sottocartella**__** classe 6] trovi le istruzioni dove ti viene spiegato come iniziare e il lavoro e tutto quello che c'è da fare.**_

_**Castiel."**_

"_**Castiel,**_

_**certo che posso passare a prendervi! E non preoccuparti per i soldi della benzina... tanto dovrei guidare fin lì comunque, no?**_

_**Immagino di doverti ringraziare, mi stavo giusto chiedendo come procedere visto che non avevo alcun progetto a cui lavorare e quei buoni a nulla della scuola hanno persino bloccato i giochi preinstallati del computer! Chi può essere così crudele?!**_

_**-D"**_

Quando Dean iniziò a cercare nel server il materiale che gli aveva indicato Castiel, lanciò un'occhiata al ragazzo notando che stava ridendo fra sé e sé. Convito di essere lui la fonte di quell'allegria, Dean aprì il file introduttivo che spiegava come procedere con il lavoro senza riuscire a trattenere un ghigno soddisfatto. Si era appena messo sotto con il progetto vero e proprio quando notò che c'era una nuova e-mail non letta nella casella della posta in arrivo.

"_**Dean,**_

_**grazie mille, sei davvero molto gentile. Hai presente il cenotafio appena fuori dal parco? Ti aspetteremo lì.**_

_**Molto divertente, ma davvero, credo che quei 'buoni a nulla' abbiano agito così perché durante le lezioni devi lavorare e non giocare. Non sono sicuro che tu l'abbia notato, ma non c'è molto da fare su questi computer. La scuola è comunque un posto dove si viene per imparare, non per divertirsi.**_

_**Castiel"**_

Se possibile il sorriso di Dean si fece ancora più grande. Era stato lui a far ridere Castiel e la lezione si prospettava essere meno incentrata sul progetto e più uno scambio di e-mail con Castiel, il ragazzo senza amici che aveva scelto di parlare con lui. L'altro avrebbe potuto semplicemente chiedergli un passaggio e spiegargli cosa doveva fare a lezione, ma ogni volta che Dean gli rispondeva, Castiel gli mandava una nuova e-mail.

"_**Castiel, sei sicuro che il parco sia una buona idea? Pioverà e vi bagnerete tutti e non voglio che la mia Piccola si ritrovi con tutti i sedili bagnati. Ho notato che questa scuola è priva di qualsiasi cosa possa ritenersi divertente e andando avanti di questo passo potrei rimetterci la mano destra! Tuttavia ho trovato un amico. E' parecchio strano ma i barboni come me non possono fare troppo gli schizzinosi. A differenza di te che hai stuoli di persone pronte a gettarsi ai tuoi piedi... comunque, tu non hai del lavoro da fare?**_

_**-D"**_

"_**Dean, posso assicurarti che il parco non è un luogo poi così frequentato e per quanto concerne la pioggia, farò del mio meglio per rimanere asciutto. L'ultima cosa che voglio e bagnare la tua Piccola, dato che sei anche così gentile da darci un passaggio. Tuttavia, se dovesse succederle qualcosa, sarò lieto di ripagare i danni. Mi fa piacere sapere che ti hai trovato un amico: è Chuck Shurly, vero? Ti ho visto parlare con lui... da quel che ho sentito dire è un bravo ragazzo.**_

_**Io, da parte mia, non ho mai sentito il bisogno di avere degli amici, soprattutto non in questa scuola. Nessuno vuole davvero essere mio amico, sono semplicemente interessati allo status che raggiungerebbero riuscendo a diventarlo. Se fossi stato una persona come tutte le altre, nessuno avrebbe nemmeno saputo il mio nome. Gli amici sono un lusso non strettamente necessario; una volta ho provato ad allacciare qualche rapporto, ma non è andata come speravo, così ho deciso mai più. Tuttavia mi piacerebbe avere quella giusta dose di coraggio e sicurezza per dire a tutti di lasciarmi in pace.**_

_**Al momento non sto facendo nulla perché ho già concluso il mio progetto e sarò nullafacente finché non inizieremo la nuova unità. Perché me lo chiedi? Ti sto distraendo dal tuo lavoro? Se lo desideri, posso inviarti parte del mio progetto, almeno avrai meno difficoltà a capire su cosa stiamo lavorando. E ora che ci penso... ti sono serviti i miei appunti d'inglese?**_

_**Castiel"**_

Dean osservò esterrefatto l'ultima e-mail di Castiel, sorpreso di vedere quanto avesse scritto e si fosse anche lasciato andare, parlandogli di alcune cose di cui probabilmente non aveva mai fatto parola con nessuno.

"_**Castiel, non preoccuparti, stavo scherzando riguardo la macchina. E se le succedesse qualcosa, sono perfettamente in grande di gestire la cosa visto che lavoro par-time come meccanico... o qualcosa del genere.**_

_**Sì, stavo parlando di Chuck. In effetti è uno a posto ed è anche l'unico che non mi fa minimamente pesare il solo fatto che ti guardi. **_

_**Deve essere abbastanza difficile per te essere stalkerato da tutti quei fuori di testa! Perché non capiscono che uno possa voler restare da solo? Se non non sono indiscreto, posso chiederti cos'è successo con il tuo amico? Ovviamente non sei tenuto a rispondermi. Nel senso... nemmeno mi conosci, capisco che possa non aver voglia di raccontarmi i fatti tuoi.**_

_**Distraimi pure quanto ti pare e piace, non m'interessa, davvero! E non preoccuparti d'inviarmi i tuoi file. Preferisco avere un'insufficienza per i fatti miei piuttosto che prendere una A copiando da te. E sì, in effetti non ho capito moltissimo i tuoi appunti - usi un sacco di parole lunghissime! - ma mi sono stati comunque d'aiuto. Pure mio fratello adesso ha una venerazione per te: lui adora 1984 e ha trovato alcune delle tue osservazioni davvero grandiose... sì, è NERDISSIMO!**_

_**-D"**_

Castiel però non gli rispose più per il resto della lezione. Dean prese in seria considerazione l'idea di prendere a testate la tastiera... che diritto aveva lui di chiedere all'altro delle cose così personali? Oppure era stata colpa del commento sui nerd, anche se in fondo era indirizzato a Sam. Qualunque cosa fosse, Dean passò il resto della lezione mordendosi la lingua per essere andato troppo oltre. Non vide nessuno dei Novak per il resto della mattinata, tuttavia ricevette due messaggi da Gabriel con delle barzellette sconce. Suppose che fosse un messaggio cumulativo e che il suo nome fosse rientrato, come quello di molti, nella casella d'invio, ragion per cui si stupì non poco quando l'altro, durante l'ora di pranzo, il ragazzo lo trascinò in un angolo per parlargli.

"Hai ricevuto i messaggi con le barzellette?"

"Uhm, sì..." rispose Dean guardandolo confuso.

"Benissimo! Immaginavo ti sarebbero piaciute. Senti, c'è Sammy da queste parti? Ho bisogno di aiuto per fargli uno scherzo e mi servono informazioni. Ha paura di qualcosa in particolare? Ragni? Vermi?"

"...pensavo avessi detto che mi saresti stato lontano."

"Non preoccuparti, qui nessuno può vederci, quindi sputa il rospo! A proposito, Cas mi ha detto che prima vi stavate scambiando delle e-mail ma poi ha dovuto smettere perché dei tizi hanno iniziato a chiacchierare con lui e non voleva che qualcuno sospettasse della vostra corrispondenza. Come vedi, stiamo mantenendo la parola data. E grazie per il passaggio... mio padre diventa davvero insopportabile quando si prospetta l'idea di uno di noi al voltante. Comunque, tornando al discorso di prima, che puoi dirmi di Sam, di cos'è che ha paura?"

Dean annuì cercando di metabolizzare tutte le informazioni che Gabriel gli aveva dato nel giro di pochi secondi.

"Capisco... a dire il vero pensavo di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato od offensivo. Comunque... Sam non è un gran fifone, le uniche cose di cui ha paura sono che gli scada l'iscrizione a qualcuno dei suoi giochi online o che gli si rompa il computer..."

"Sì, beh, ma questo non mi fa venire in mente nessuno scherzo divertente..." disse Gabriel aggrottando la fronte "A che cosa gioca comunque?"

"_World of..._"

"_Warcraft?!_ Anche Michael ci gioca qualche volta. E con qualche volta intendo tutto il fottutissimo tempo, quindi... magari potrei fargli trovare un doppione online..."

Dean rise.

"Questo è davvero crudele da parte tua. Non hai idea di quanto s'incazzi quando qualcuno gli frega una qualche uccisione!"

Gabriel si unì alla risata di Dean.

"Fantastico, allora sarà proprio quello che farò! Ah, è probabile che mi sia dimenticato qualcosa nel tuo armadietto. A più tardi!"

Dean guardò confuso Gabriel allontanarsi e andare a sedersi al tavolo già occupato dal resto della sua famiglia. Dean aspetto alcuni secondi prima di raggiungere a sua volta il tavolo dove c'era Sam che stava fagocitando il suo hamburger. Il ragazzo non fece in tempo a sedersi che gli comparvero davanti Chuck e una biondina.

"Hey, Dean! Ti dispiace se..."

"Affatto" rispose Dean facendo segno di no con la testa "Siediti pure... Becky, giusto?"

La ragazza fece un sorriso compiuto nella sua direzione.

"Gli hai parlato di me?" domandò poi all'amico.

"Sì... piacere di conoscerti: io sono Dean, lui è Sam."

"A voi due piace Buffy?"

Chuck sospirò affranto a cominciò a sua volta a mangiare mentre Sam rivolgeva un'occhiata stranita al fratello prima di dare una risposta piuttosto vaga.

"Ho visto giusto un episodio o due..."

"Dovete assolutamente vederlo! E' meraviglioso! E poi Spike e Buffy-"

Becky fu interrotta da un'altra ragazza che si avvicinò a Sam con un blocco per gli appunti tra le mano. Quando il ragazzo la notò, sul suo viso di dipinse un sorriso enorme.

"Hey Sam, ti è caduto questo mentre uscivi."

"Cavolo... grazie mille, non me ne ero accorto."

"Non c'è problema" rispose la ragazza con un sorriso "Lui è tuo fratello?"

"Sì, sicuro. Lui è Dean, Dean, lei è Jessica."

Il sorriso di Dean non prometteva nulla di buono.

"Piacere di conoscerti Jess, Sam mi ha parlato tanto di te!"

Sam diede un calcio al fratello da sotto il tavolo cercando di continuare comunque a sorridere e non mostrarsi troppo imbarazzato.

"Che carino... comunque, ci vediamo al tuo armadietto dopo pranzo, ok?" rispose lei in direzione di Sam.

"Certo, a dopo!"

"Ciao Dean!"

"Ciao Jess!"

Dean salutò la ragazza con un sorriso e agitando la mano. Non appena lei sparì dalla loro vista, Sam si girò di scatto e tirò un pugno sulla spalla del fratello.

"Perché diavolo ti sei dovuto comportare così? Adesso penserà che sono uno strambo!"

"Certo, perché tu sei una persona perfettamente normale Sammy" gli fece notare Dean non riuscendo a trattenere una risata prima d'iniziare finalmente a mangiare il suo pranzo.

Sam aggrottò le sopracciglia e riprese a mangiare, lanciando solo di tanto in tanto qualche occhiata al fratello. Quest'ultimo però parve non farci caso, troppo impegnato com'era a fissare il tavolo dei Novak. Gabriel stava ridendo insieme ad Anna e quello che gli parve essere Joshua, a giudicare dalla stazza del ragazzo. Castiel sedeva a un angolo del tavolo prendendo di tanto in tanto qualche foglia d'insalata e, a differenza degli altri che stavano chiacchierando allegramente tra di loro, lui non proferiva parola. Sembrava che persino la sua famiglia lo considerasse un emarginato visto che non era interessato a intrattenere alcun tipo di rapporto sociale con loro.

"Tu non hai ancora incontrato nessuno dei Novak?" domandò Dean girandosi verso il fratello.

"Solo i gemelli, anche se ovviamente mi sono ben guardato dal rivolgergli parola. A dire il vero nessuno l'ha fatto, erano troppo presi a litigare tra di loro..." rispose Sam una volta che ebbe finito di masticare.

Chuck annuì.

"Funziona così tra loro. Michael è il maggiore dei due, quindi pensa di avere una marcia in più. Lucifer ovviamente lo odia per questo ma ciò non toglie che passino la maggior parte del loro tempo insieme cercando di essere sempre l'uno meglio dell'altro."

Dean annuì e prese un altro boccone prima di riportare nuovamente lo sguardo sui Novak.

Il resto della giornata proseguì senza ulteriori incidenti; condivise persino la lezione di francese con Gabriel che non smise per un secondo di inviargli barzellette sconce, anche se in francese.

_**Mandi a ttt qst barzellette o lo fai solo xkè sono io?**_

Dean riuscì a vedere un ghigno dipingersi sulla faccia dell'altro.

_**Oggi te, dmni Cas, frse dpdmni Meg... ki lo sa!**_

Dean scosse la testa e ripose il cellulare nella tasca della giacca assicurandosi che la vibrazione non facesse troppo rumore onde evitare che gli sequestrassero il telefono. La lezione proseguì e prima che Dean se ne rendesse conto, aveva raggiunto il suo armadietto per incontrarsi il fratello e tornare a casa insieme.

"Direi che oggi è stata una buona giornata" bofonchiò Dean stiracchiandosi.

"Nessuna minaccia?" gli domandò Sam con un sorrisetto beffardo.

"No... se tutto va bene tra un po' verrò messo in secondo piano e nessuno saprà mai chi sono."

"Sembra fantastico..."

"Puoi dirlo forte! Allora... come stava Jess?"

"Va al diavolo! Se non altro ti ha trovato carino" borbottò Sam.

"Davvero pensa che sia carino?"

"Sì, nello stesso modo in cui torva carini i vecchietti."

"...perché i vecchietti sono carini?"

"Forse qualcuno. Probabilmente questa domenica andrò da lei, dobbiamo lavorare insieme a un progetto per il corso d'inglese."

"Oh, già v'immagino! Sam e Jessica mano nella mano..."

Sam diede al fratello un pugno sul braccio e cercò di darsela a gambe senza però riuscirci.

"Lo sai che scherzo, Sammy! Comunque ti starò fuori dalle scatole per tutta la serata!"

"E' vero che hai appuntamento con Castiel per studiare."

"E ci saranno anche Gabriel e Anna."

Sam annuì.

"A che ora ti vedi con loro?"

"Oh... a dire il vero non lo so" rispose Dean recuperando il cellulare dalla tasca e trovandoci un messaggio non letto inviato da un numero sconosciuto.

_**Ciao, sono Castiel. Ti ho scritto per chiederti se possiamo vederci alle sei e mezza. Ti andrebbe bene?**_

Dean non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso e salvò il numero di Castiel prima di rispondergli.

"Perché stai sorridendo?"

"Castiel mi ha appena mandato un messaggio."

Sam sorrise a sua volta.

"Aaaww! Siete passati dalle e-mail ai messaggini! Il prossimo passo sarà restare al telefono tutta la notte, poi ti fermerai a dormire da lui-"

Il ragazzo però fu interrotto dallo scappellotto sul coppino da parte del fratello.

"Chiudi quella boccaccia! E' una cosa che stiamo facendo unicamente per la scuola."

"Certo, lui che dice?"

"Di andare a prenderli alle sei e mezza."

"Si, certo... scuola" lo prese in giro Sam.

"Stai zitto, scemo!"

"Cosa gli hai risposto?"

"Non ti riguarda."

"Ma certo che si sarò! Con affetto, baci e abbracci, Dean!"

Dean aggrottò la fronte e colpì nuovamente il fratello, superandolo. Sam sorrise seguendolo, contento per una volta tanto di aver trovato qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi per infastidire l'altro. Nell'esatto momento in cui arrivarono a casa, Dean si fiondò in camera loro cercando di riuscire a fare più compiti possibili prima di andare a farsi la doccia. Al piano di sotto Bobby si stava facendo un panino quando sentì l'acqua scorrere.

"Cosa sta facendo tuo fratello?"

"Ha un appuntamento!"

"Di già?! E con chi?"

"Castiel!"

"Non dire fesserie!"

"Non lo sono! Forse non è un vero e proprio appuntamento visto che ci saranno anche Gabriel e Anna e che avranno del lavoro da fare per scuola, ma è tutto il giorno che si sta scambiando e-mail con Castiel!"

"Uno non può farsi degli amici?"

"Castiel? Da quel che ne so lui è famoso per non avere amici..."

Bobby scrollò le spalle e tornò a occuparsi del suo panino.

"Beh, magari è finalmente riuscito a trovare un amico. Non ho idea di cosa possa volere da Dean comunque. Tuo fratello è più tipo che va d'accordo con uno come Gabriel, considerato che sono stupidi uguali."

Sam rise e tirò fuori i libri per studiare dalla sua borsa.

Al piano di sopra invece Dean era appena riemerso dalla doccia e stava fissando intensamente il contenuto del suo armadio, domandosi cosa poteva mettersi. Stava semplicemente andando in biblioteca per lavorare a un progetto ma aveva l'impressione che dovesse comunque fare una buona impressione. Forse era la sua occasione per diventare il solo e unico amico di Castiel Novak. Diede una rapida occhiata all'orologio e iniziò a entrare in panico: si decise per una maglietta dei Led Zeppelin, una camicia nera e i jeans buoni – ovvero quelli senza strappi. Indossò i gli stivali, afferrò la giacca e si diresse verso la porta prima che Bobby lo chiamasse.

"A Sam sta bene che tu vada fuori con i Novak?"

"Beh, solo con tre di loro ed è per un progetto di storia a cui stiamo lavorando."

"E passi ore avanti all'armadio per scegliere cosa metterti ogni volta che vai in biblioteca?"

Alle spalle di Dean riuscì a vedere Sam che stava ridendo come un idiota.

"Mi sono solo cambiato, non voglio sembrare quello che possiede solo un paio di jeans logori e una maglietta!"

"Uhm...?"

"Senti, sono in ritardo, mangerò qualcosa più tardi!"

Il ragazzo si catapultò fuori di casa e, dopo aver preso le chiavi dalla tasca della giacca, raggiunse la bellissima Chevy Impala nera del '67 che suo padre gli aveva lasciato. Con un sorriso si sedette al posto di guida e si diresse fino al cenotafio fuori dal parco. Stava piovendo, non particolarmente forte, ma abbastanza comunque perché le persone dovessero tirar fuori gli ombrelli. Quando finalmente raggiunse il parco, Castiel, Anna e Gabriel stretti l'uno contro l'altro sotto un grande ombrello nero.

"Scusate il ritardo. L'inquisizione Spagnola mi ha rallentato l'uscita: _dove stai andando, con chi, a che ora torni..._ il solito."

Gabriel rise e si avvicinò all'auto.

"Che cerchioni! È bellissima, Dean!"

Dean sorrise.

"Lo so! Lei è la mia Piccola! Saltate su, dai!"

"Io davanti!" disse Gabriel impossessandosi del posto del passeggero, lasciando che Castiel e Anna salissero dietro. Dean lanciò un'occhiata veloce a Castiel dallo specchietto retrovisore prima di immettersi nuovamente sulla strada.

"Allora, dov'è la biblioteca?"

**Note della Traduttrice:**

[1] in originale la lezione d'informatica è ICT che sta per i_nformation and communication techonolgies_.

Terzo capitolo: Dean e Cas continuano a scambiarsi e-mail e Baby fa finalmente la sua comparsa XD Vediamo anche Jess, carina come al solito, e Becky, che è sempre una fangirl invasata. Ah, breve nota in merito alla traduzione dei capitoli: preferisco seguire la scia delle case editrici e tradurre i titoli del capitoli. Fosse stata una mia storia non li avrei messi o li avrei lasciati inglese, ma siccome io qui ho solo un ruolo 'fantasma', traduco e basta :3

Spero il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, come al solito provvederò a far sapere cosa ne pensate all'autrice!

A presto!

LaTuM

**Prossimo aggiornamento:** giovedì 20 dicembre


	4. Capitolo 4 - Me uomo! Me piace carne!

**Disclaimer:** _Supernatural_ è della CW. La storia invece appartiene a totalizzyness.

**Not All That**

**Capitolo 4**

**Me uomo! Me piace carne!**

"Led Zeppelin, eh? Immagino ti piaccia tutto il rock classico: Black Sabbath, Motorhead?"

Dean lanciò una breve occhiata a Gabriel prima di annuire.

"Certo! Gli anni '70 vincono su tutto!"

Gabriel rise.

"Io sono per gruppi un po' più moderni: Avenged Savenfold, Rise Against..."

Dean gli rivolse un'occhiata quasi minacciosa.

"Non ti piacerà mica quella merda di musica emo, spero!"

"Fossi matto! Se dovessi mai incontrare Gerad Way gli tirerei un calcio nelle palle!"

"Bene, perché generalmente non mi piace nulla che vada oltre gli anni Ottanta" rispose Dean con una risata.

"Non puoi vivere nel passato Dean-O! Le possibilità che hai di vedere le tue band live sono pari a zero. Io, d'altra parte, è probabile che tra un mese andrò a vedermi senza problemi il concerto dei Foo Fighters."

"Non ci sarebbe nessuna di queste band se non ci fosse già stato qualcuno come i Metallica prima di loro!"

"Sono d'accordo con te, ma fa un salto nel futuro Dean, non si sta male da queste parti. La musica è molto più dura e pesante!"

"Non c'è nulla di più pesante dei Metallica. Niente!"

Ci volle un po' prima che Castiel e Anna tornassero dal loro tour della biblioteca con le braccia cariche di libri; l'accesso era riservato esclusivamente ai membri e l'ora di chiusura era ben dopo quella di molti altri locali. Dean non aveva mai visto un posto così bello e suppose che questo dipendesse dalla sua esclusività: niente sedie o tavoli di plastica, tutto l'arredamento era di legno massiccio e aveva l'aria di essere alquanto costoso. Lo stesso tavolo a cui erano seduti e le quattro sedie potevano facilmente costare più della casa Bobby.

"Avete preso tutto quello che ci serve?" domandò Gabriel prendendo il primo libro della pila che il cugino aveva posato davanti a lui. Castiel annuì e prese posto accanto a Dean.

"Immagino di sì... di cosa stavate parlando?"

"Musica" rispose Gabriel scivolando sulla sedia per essere più comodo "Stavo giusto dicendo a Dean che è possibile che vada a vedere un concerto dei Foo mentre lui dovrà semplicemente rassegnarsi all'idea che non vedrà mai i Led Zeppelin dal vivo."

"Ci sono sempre i Metallica" rispose Dean con una smorfia.

Castiel sorrise e scosse la testa sconsolato.

"Temo di non avere idea di cosa stiate parlando."

Gabriel sbuffò.

"Cas è persino più antiquato di te. Non ascolta nulla che sia stato composto dopo il XVIII secolo!"

"Mi permetto di dissentire, Tchaikovsky è del XIX secolo!"

"Musica classica, eh?" constatò Dean divertito mentre prendeva a sua volta un libro.

Castiel annuì.

"E' l'unico genere che riesco a sentire vicino a me. Inoltre, se non fosse per la musica classica, i tuoi... ehm, Metallica, non sarebbero mai esistiti."

"Dimmi un po' te se non è snob! Ho provato a fargli sentire qualcosa dotato di parole e persino di un riff[1], ma niente. In compenso, citagli una mostra di Monet e potrebbe persino venire nei pantaloni!"

Dean scoppiò a ridere e guardò Castiel che stava scuotendo la testa in segno di disapprovazione rimanendo però concentrato sul libro che stava consultando.

"Gabriel, Monet era un artista eccezionale, scusami se trovo emozionante il pensiero di poter ammirare i suoi lavori da vicino."

"Non c'è bisogno di eccitarsi, però!"

Castel alzò gli occhi al cielo per poi proseguire con la lettura mentre Anna non riusciva a cercava di soffocare una risatina.

"Le cose non stanno così, Dean. Gabriel si sta solo divertendo a mettere in imbarazzo Cas."

Dean le sorrise e guardò Castiel.

"Cosa posso fare per rendermi utile?"

Castiel alzò finalmente gli occhi dal libro e recuperò un quaderno dalla sua borsa.

"Beh, io sto lavorando su Mengele, Gabriel si sta occupando di Hess e Anna di Himmler e se per te va bene puoi fare delle ricerche su Heydrich."

"Certo, nessun problema. Devo tirare giù delle informazioni su di lui?"

"Sì. E sarebbe perfetto se potessi trascriverle in modo semplice ma dettagliato."

"Posso farlo" rispose Dean annuendo e iniziando a sfogliare il libro che gli sarebbe servito.

"Grazie."

I quattro ragazzi rimasero a lavorare in silenzio e annotandosi delle informazioni. Di tanto in tanto Dean alzava gli occhi vedendo Gabriel che, invece di lavorare, era troppo occupato a disegnare delle pin-up in uniformi naziste. Anche Anna aveva perso la sua voglia di studiare e se ne stava comodamente seduta a messaggiare con il cellulare. Dean però voleva fare una buona impressione su Castiel e non c'era nulla di meglio che dimostrargli che era in grado di recuperare tutte le informazioni possibili su Heydrich, stando anche attendo a scrivere i suoi appunti in modo chiaro e comprensibile.

"Hey Dean, che ne pensi? E' sexy per essere una nazi, no?" gli domandò Gabriel mettendogli il disegno davanti al naso. Dean rise e scosse la testa.

"Certo, se ti bastano due dimensioni..."

Gabriel rise a sua volta e si riappropriò del disegno.

"Due dimensioni o no, una botta gliela darei!"

"Buon per te!"

Castiel guardò il fratello con uno sguardo carico di rimprovero.

"Gabriel, potresti smetterla di perdere tempo e concentrarti sul tuo lavoro?"

"E perché? Cos'hanno di male i miei disegni? Non ti piacciono? Forse se disegnassi dei ragazzi..."

"Per l'ultima volta Gabriel, non sono gay."

"Ma non sei nemmeno etero, se per questo!"

Dean rivolse ai due un'occhiata scettica.

"Com'è che funzionerebbe 'sta cosa?"

"Cas è combattuto tra l'assessualità e la pansessualità" rispose Gabriel prima che il fratello potesse aprire bocca.

"E starebbe a dire?" domandò Dean.

Castiel sospirò e si sfregò la fronte.

"Non sono combattuto, semplicemente non sono attratto da nessuno, né uomini, né donne, né-"

"- né ermafroditi, né tranny-"

"-grazie Gabriel, credo abbia capito. E per la cronaca, non credo che i transessuali trovino lusinghiero il termine tranny."

"Chi se ne importa" rispose il ragazzo scrollando le spalle e tornando al suo disegno.

Dean però mantenne gli occhi fisse su Castiel.

"Ok, ho capito cosa intendi con asessualità, ma cosa vuol dire pansessualità?"

Castiel fece un sospiro e cominciò a mostrare dei chiari segni di disagio che fecero pentire amaramente Dean di avergli fatto quella domanda.

"Significa che se mai potessi essere attratto da qualcuno, questo non dipenderebbe dal suo genere, sesso o quant'altro."

"Oh, capisco. Scusami per averlo chiesto."

"Non c'è problema."

Dean tornò a leggere il suo libro mentre sentiva le guance andargli a fuoco: se lui si sentiva in imbarazzo, non osava immaginare come dovesse sentirsi Castiel. I quattro ripresero a lavorare finché Gabriel non iniziò a lamentarsi che aveva fame.

"Gabriel, lo sai perfettamente che c'è un bar, quindi smettila di lamentarti" gli rispose il fratello alzando giusto per una frazione di secondo gli occhi dal libro.

"Ma io voglio un hamburger! Un grosso e grasso hamburger!"

"Vuoi che ti venga un infarto precoce?" gli domandò Castiel posando la penna che aveva in mano.

"Per favore..."

"Ma abbiamo del lavoro da fare!"

"Possiamo continuare più tardi... dai Cas, siamo qui da secoli!"

Castiel rivolse uno sguardo anche a Dean e Anna: quest'ultima annuì.

"Anch'io avrei un po di fame, Cas ma preferirei comunque non ostruirmi le arterie visto che domani ho gli allenamenti."

"Ok, voi due principessine potete prendervi un'insalata, Dean è un uomo... vero che anche tu hai voglia della buona e vecchia carne rossa?"

Dean non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.

"Non potrei mai dire di no a un hamburger!"

"Bravo ragazzo! Dai Cassie, andiamo a mangiare, qui possiamo sempre finire più tardi."

Cas sospirò sconfitto.

"Ok, fammi solo controllare un paio di cose. Dove vuoi che andiamo?"

"Da Burger King!"

Castiel alzò gli occhi al cielo e portò alcuni libri al bancone centrale mentre Anna prendeva quelli da rimettere a posto. Gabriel invece rivolse un sorriso soddisfatto a Dean.

"Mi piaci Winchester, sei un buon elemento da avere nei paraggi. Con te al mio fianco, Castiel non avrà alcuna possibilità! Un giorno o l'altro riusciremo a farlo diventare un bambino vero!"

"Che significa?" domandò Dean senza però riuscire a non ridere.

"Come che significa? Non l'hai visto? Le giacche, la musica di Bach, quel suo credere che il divertimento sia riservato solo agli stupidi. Io sono un tipo divertente – e molto, direi – ma oramai si è abituato a me. Tu sei una ventata d'aria fresca. Voglio dire, sei la prima persona che non fa parte della famiglia con la quale si può dire che abbia veramente parlato!"

"Sul serio?"

"Certo, ragion per cui dovremmo uscire più spesso. Fuori da scuola, s'intende."

"Ok... anche se io dopo la scuola ogni tanto lavoro e talvolta anche nei fine settimana."

"Oh, e che cosa fai?"

"Lavoro come meccanico per Bobby."

"Carino... io lavoro in un piccolo negozio di caramelle in centro. E' fantastico e in più posso avere le caramelle gratis!"

"Meraviglioso!" rise Dean.

"A chi lo dici! Se dovessi aver bisogno di qualche dolciume, fammelo sapere, sono l'uomo che fa per te!"

Castiel li raggiunse con le braccia ancora stracolme di libri e con la borsa ferma sulla spalla.

"Possiamo andare? Dov'è Anna?"

"E' andata a riportare indietro i libri e non è più tornata" rispose Gabriel alzando le spalle.

Castiel fece un sospiro e si girò verso Dean.

"Puoi tenerli un minuto?"

"Certo!"

Prima di andare a cercare Anna, Castiel gli mise tra le mani la pila di libri, lasciando basito l'altro nel sentito quanto pesassero.

"Cazzo se pesano!"

Gabriel rise e ne prese qualcuno per aiutarlo.

"Sembra uno scricciolo, vero? I miracoli che può fare la masturbazione!"

Dean rise e scosse la testa.

"Come lo sai?"

"Qualcuno mi ha raccontato un po' di cose interessanti."

"Va bene, allora..."

Gabriel annuì e gli fece l'occhiolino, cosa che suscitò in Dean un'altra risata: uscire con i Novak era decisamente diventato il suo nuovo passatempo preferito, anche se la vera anima del gruppo era Gabriel... ora Dean capiva perché fosse amico di tutti. Anche Anna era molto carina, più tranquilla di quello che si era immaginato visto che passava la maggior parte del tempo a messaggiare con la sua enorme schiera di amici. Castiel invece l'aveva confuso: non riusciva a capire se il ragazzo lo considerasse un amico o si stesse semplicemente comportando educatamente nei suoi confronti, ma era comunque piacevole passare il tempo in sua compagnia. Di certo aveva raccolto su di lui una tale quantità di informazioni che persino Chuck se le sarebbe sognate.

Castiel tornò dopo poco insieme ad Anna alzando gli occhi al cielo quando guardò in direzione della sorella.

"Era al telefono... possiamo andare adesso."

Il ragazzo liberò Dean dal fardello dei libri e fece strada agli altri fuori dalla biblioteca. Quando furono nuovamente in auto, Gabriel iniziò a smanettare con l'autoradio di Dean per vedere cosa passasse il convento. Come c'era d'aspettarsi i Metallica iniziarono a far casino a tutto volume. Dean scoppiò a ridere vedendo Anna saltare sul posto per lo spavento e Gabriel si unì a lui iniziando anche a cantare – o meglio, gridare – seguito poi a ruota da Dean. Castiel era seduto sui sedili posteriori, per nulla infastidito dalla musica a tutto volume e dai due ragazzi seduti davanti che cantavano a squarciagola. Il tempo di altre due canzoni e arrivarono al parcheggio di Burger King e, con grande sorpresa di Dean, Castiel scese dalla macchina portando con sé alcuni libri.

"Offro io gli hamburger. O la cena. Tu che prendi Anna?" domandò Gabriel con sorriso beffardo infilandosi le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. La ragazza alzò lo sguardo verso il menù luminosi appesi davanti a lei e aggrottò le sopracciglia, indecisa.

"Una Garden Salad e un milkshake alla fragola."

Gabriel alzò gli occhi al cielo e si girò in direzione del fratello.

"Tu Cas?"

"Per me solo un caffè, grazie."

"Quando sei noiosooo! Dean-O, amico mio, dimmi che almeno tu sei un tipo da Whopper!"

Dean ghignò.

"Double Whooper, prego."

Gabriel ricambiò il ghigno.

"Con formaggio?"

"Ovviamente!"

"Oh, finalmente hai trovato qualcuno con cui potrai condividere la tomba, Gabriel" disse Castiel alzando gli occhi al cielo e per poi mettersi alla ricerca di un tavolo.

Anna ridacchiò e andò a sedersi insieme al fratello mentre Gabriel, indifferente al commento di Castiel, mise un braccio attorno alle spalle di Dean.

"Che femminuccia" commentò il ragazzo "Un uomo ha bisogno di mangiare! Giusto amico?"

"Puoi dirlo forte!"

"Da bere coca?"

"Ovvio."

"Perfetto. Vai a sederi, dai! E fagli vedere come si comporta un vero uomo."

Dean rise e fece quanto gli era stato detto, prendendo posto davanti a Castiel che si era nuovamente immerso nella lettura. Anna era seduta accanto a lui e stava messaggiando con una tale furia che, se inviare messaggi fosse stata una disciplina olimpica, avrebbe potuto vincere una medaglia. A questo punto, per non sentirsi da meno, Dean prese il suo cellulare e mandò un messaggio a Sam.

"_**Amico, non hai idea di quanto mi stia divertendo!"**_

In attesa di una risposta, Dean non poté fare a meno di notare quanto curioso e strano fosse il loro gruppo: la cheerleader, il nerd, il buffone della scuola, e lui, Mr. Nessuno. Dopo qualche secondo il telefono vibrò sul tavolo e il ragazzo si affrettò a leggere la risposta del fratello.

"_**Vi siete trovati per studiare, non per divertivi!"**_

"_**Stiamo facendo una pausa da BK, 6 solo geloso ke abbia già degli amici, o quasi!"**_

"Hey Dean, tu sei single, giusto?" gli domandò Anna che nel frattempo aveva smesso di messaggiare.

"Uhm... sì."

Prima che il ragazzo potesse dire qualcosa, Anna gli fece una foto e iniziò a digitare furiosamente qualcosa sul telefono.

"Hey! Che stai facendo?!"

"Sto facendo vedere una tua foto a una mia amica, Lisa."

Dean lanciò uno sguardo a Castiel che aveva smesso di leggere.

"E perché?" domandò il ragazzo riportando l'attenzione su Anna.

"Perché sei carino e anche lei è single, oltre a essere stupenda, vuoi vederla?"

Tempo una frazione di secondo e Dean si ritrovò sotto il naso la foto di una mora decisamente carina. Il ragazzo annuì e allontanò la mano di Anna dalla faccia.

"Hai ragione, è carina."

Con la coda dell'occhio Dan riuscì a vedere Castiel scuotere la testa sconsolato.

"Anna, lo sai che se qualcuno viene a scoprire che Dean sta passando del tempo con noi, gli faranno passare dei brutti quarti d'ora a scuola" le fece notare il ragazzo posando il libro che stava leggendo sul tavolo.

Anna sbuffò.

"Ma per favore! Un solo appuntamento con Lisa gli farà guadagnare la fama di playboy della scuola. Lisa è popolare quasi quanto te!"

Dean cercò di fare del suo meglio per nascondere un sorrisino, ma Castiel lo vide ugualmente.

"A te sta bene? Un appuntamento al buio con una ragazza che non hai mai incontrato?"

Dean lo guardò confuso.

"Chi ha mai parlato di appuntamento?"

"Lei. Devi andare a prenderla venerdì alle otto a casa sua." gli fece sapere Anna con non chalance mentre continuava a digitare messaggi sul telefono.

Dean non poté evitare si sorridere soddisfatto.

"Bene, vai così Dean!" si disse il ragazzo, complimentandosi con se stesso.

Castiel scosse ancora la testa in segno di disapprovazione.

"Tanto perché tu lo sappia, non è una persona facile da accontentare."

"E chi non lo è?" intervenne Gabriel posando i vassoi colmi di cibo sul tavolo. Castiel si allungò fino a prendere il suo caffè prima di sfrondare nuovamente sulla poltroncina dove si era seduto e riprendendo in mano il libro.

"Di chi stavate parlando?" domandò il ragazzo occupando il posto ancora libero.

"Lisa Braeden. Lei e Dean escono insieme questo venerdì" lo aggiornò Anna prendendo la sua insalata mentre Gabriel rivolgeva a Dean sorriso orgoglioso.

"Sul serio? La piccola Lisa? Se riesci a starle intorno abbastanza a lungo, scoprirai anche che è parecchio flessibile, se capisci quello che intendo!"

Dean scoppiò a ridere e afferrò il suo hamburger mentre Gabriel rivolgeva un'occhiataccia ad Anna infastidito per il calcio che la ragazza gli aveva appena dato. Prima di addentare il suo panino però, Dean mandò un messaggio a Sam.

"_**Indovina un po' chi ha un appuntamento con una cheerleader molto flessibile questo venerdì?"**_

Il quartetto sprofondò nuovamente in un religioso silenzio, visto che le loro bocche erano troppo occupate a masticare per riuscire a parlare... beh, eccetto Castiel che aveva ricominciato a leggere.

"_**WTF?! Come hai fatto?!"**_

Dean rise tra sé e sé e digitò velocemente la risposta, sperando di non essere notato da Anna e Gabriel.

"_**Diventa amico di una cheerleader ke pensa ke sia carino e 6 dentro!"**_

"A chi stai scrivendo, amico?" gli domandò Gabriel con la bocca piena, facendo ridere Dean.

"Sammy"

"Come sta quel diavoletto di tuo fratello? Devo ancora parlare con Michael per riuscire a incasinargli la vita su WoW."

Dean diede un grosso mosso al suo panino e si prese qualche secondo per masticare prima di rispondergli.

"Sta bene, credo sia solo un po' geloso."

"Guardatevi, siete una coppia di uomini di Neanderthal!" li rimproverò Castiel.

"Hey, cosa vuoi dire?!" protestò Gabriel.

"Significa che siete entrambi poco evoluti, privi di qualsiasi buona maniera e avete un pessimo gusto in fatto di cibo."

"Ah si? E dimmi un po' sapientone, un Neanderthal potrebbe mai fare una cosa del genere?"

Gabriel posò il suo panino e iniziò a spingere le sue dita all'indietro fino a che non riuscì a toccarsi il braccio con quelle.

"Dio, Gabriel! Che schifo!"

Dean invece rise e diede un altro morso al suo panino.

"Gabriel... un'estrema flessibilità delle articolazioni non implica necessariamente il concetto evoluzione. Tuttavia devo correggermi, sono certo che un Neanderthal sapesse perfettamente che era il caso di parlare con la bocca piena."

Ancora una volta, Dean non riuscì a trattenere una risata e ottenne persino la soddisfazione di vedere Castiel sorridere.

"Questo vale anche per te, lo sai?"

"Sì, ma è comunque divertente! Vecchi e grossi cavernicoli!"

"Me uomo! Me piace carne!" fece Gabriel.

Per l'ennesima volta nella serata, Castiel alzò gli occhi al cielo e tornò a rifugiarsi nel suo libro, non prima però di aver rivolto un sorriso a Dean.

Quella notte, dopo che Sam fu andato a dormire, Dean era ancora seduto nel salotto di Bobby a guardare la tv ma con gli occhi fissi sullo schermo del computer. Anche se avesse voluto, non sarebbe riuscito a smettere di sorridere. Dopo l'orribile primo giorno che aveva passato, il secondo era stato a dir poco fantastico. Di sicuro era certo di aver trovato in Gabriel un amico, aveva un appuntamento con una cheerleader famosa per la sua flessibilità, ed era riuscito ad avvicinarsi a Castiel più di qualunque altra persona fosse riuscita a fare in vita sua. Di certo non sarebbe andato a rivelare a nessuno i particolari in merito alla strana sessualità del ragazzo. Era talmente felice che il suo ottimo umore era riuscito a rovinare quello di Bobby che continuava a borbottare cose indistinte ogni volta che lanciava un'occhiata al ragazzo.

Dean andò nuovamente a controllare la sua e-mail, notando che nella cartella posta in arrivo c'era un messaggio di Castiel che non aveva ancora letto.

"_**Oggetto: Oggi**_

_**Grazie per essere venuto con noi. So che non hai avuto molta possibilità di scelta, ma so comunque che non ti sei sentito obbligato... tuttavia sono contento che tu abbia scelto di stare con noi. Gli eventi di oggi sono stati un piacevole diversivo, anche se Gabriel, come suo solito, è stato del tutto privo di decoro e Anna... beh, lei è Anna. E per restare in tema, c'è un modo con il quale possa dissuaderti dall'uscire con Lisa venerdì sera? E' solo che credo non sia la persona giusta per te. Non che io ti conosca abbastanza per poterlo dire, ma conosco Lisa e lei decisamente non è la ragazza che fa per te. Devo anche dirti che ho l'impressione che tu sia entrato nelle grazie di Gabriel... spero davvero che tra voi due si possa instaurare una bella amicizia. E' piacevole la tua compagnia, anche se non capisco come tu sia in grado di tirare fuori il peggio da mio cugino. E per finire, se in futuro avremo altro lavoro da fare insieme, potremmo usare Skype. È decisamente più comodo delle e-mail... tu ce l'hai un account Skype, vero?**_

_**Castiel."**_

Se possibile, il sorriso di Dean divenne ancora più grande, cosa che però non fece che aumentare le occhiate sospettose e infastidite da parte di Bobby. Era riuscito a trovare un amico e c'erano buone possibilità che riuscisse a diventare amico persino di Castiel. Nonostante il ragazzo lo avesse pregato di non andare all'appuntamento con Lisa – in fondo Dean non l'aveva mai vista – e lui stava semplicemente facendo quello che Gabriel e Anna gli avevano detto di fare... Non riusciva proprio a capire a cosa fosse dovuta l'antipatia di Castiel nei confronti di Lisa.

"_**Castiel,**_

_**mi fa davvero piacere che ti sia divertito, anche se avevamo del lavoro da fare. Anche se non è del tutta colpa mia, credo di averci messo del mio se, come dici, sono in grado di tirar fuori il peggio di Gabriel. Cos'ha Lisa che non va? C'è qualcosa che dovrei sapere o semplicemente stai cercando di mettermi in guardia? Non che non mi fidi del tuo giudizio ma credo che debba comunque farlo per educazione. Per il resto... no, non ho un account su Skype, ma posso sempre farne uno, no? Anche se c'è da dire che non sarei presente molto spesso. Questo è il computer di Sammy, io non sono un grande amante dell'informatica. Mandami un messaggio se vuoi che venga online, mi limiterò a dare un calcio a quel nerd di mio fratello per farlo sloggiare.**_

_**Dean."**_

Il ragazzo diede un'occhiata veloce all'orologio e decise che era il caso di andare a dormire. O almeno di portarsi il computer sotto le coperte per vedere se c'era qualcosa di nuovo sul sito di _Busty Asian ._ Diede la buonanotte a Bobby e si portò il pc in camera, lasciandolo sul letto mentre si preparava per andare a dormire. Dopo essersi lavato faccia, denti ed essersi tolto i vestiti della giornata rimanendo in boxer e maglietta, si arrampicò sul letto sorridendo in direzione dello schermo.

"_**Dean,**_

_**non devi addossarti la colpa se il lavoro non è stato concluso. Io di certo non ritengo sia tu il responsabile. Hai lavorato molto più di Gabriel e Anna messi assieme. Semplicemente ti sei lasciato giustamente trasportare dall'entusiasmo di avere qualcuno con cui stare e parlare e con i tuoi stessi gusti. E per quanto riguarda il discorso di Lisa, io di per sé non ho nulla contro di lei, tuttavia so che le relazioni con lei non sono molto durature. Diciamo che non è il tipo di ragazza con cui puoi pensare di passare insieme il resto della tua vita... non sono un amante dei pettegolezzi scolastici, ma posso assicurarti che non sei il primo e non sarai di certo l'ultimo. Alcune persone possono contare sulle dita di una mano le storie che hanno avuto al liceo e... beh, credo che Lisa abbia terminato quelle della seconda da un pezzo.**_

_**Comunque, se ogni tanto di capita di essere online su Skype, contattami pure, anche solo per dirmi ciao. Dio sa solo quanto ogni tanto abbia bisogno di prendermi una pausa pure io, anche se oramai mi sono abituato e non nel migliore dei modi...**_

_**Castiel"**_

Dean rise nel leggere i giri di parole fatti da Castiel per dirgli che Lisa era una zoccola.

"_**Quindi mi stai dicendo che Lisa è una ragazza facile? Che la sono passata tutti? Ok, ho capito, ma se devo essere sincero ora sto un po' perdendo il filo del discorso. Se le cose non dovessero andare bene – cosa che mi pare di capire succederà comunque – ti do in anticipo il permesso di dirmi 'te l'avevo detto' nel modo più odioso possibile. Recluta pure Gabriel, se vuoi. Sai cosa? Credo che invece tu mi abbia convinto a prendermi un computer tutto mio, ma sappi che non dovrai arrabbiarti se cercherò di distarti dallo studio ogni momento! Sono comunque certo che mi bloccherai dopo dieci minuti. Prima hai scritto 'non nel migliore dei modi'... cosa intendi dire?**_

_**Dean"**_

"_**Grazie Dean per essere arrivato dritto al dunque... io stavo cercando di evitare di cadere nella bassezza dei pettegolezzi che girano a scuola. Comunque sì, era quello che stavo dicendo. Sono sicuro che te lo dirò, ma ho deciso che terrò fuori Gabriel, potrebbe essere troppo per te. Vedremo, comunque.**_

_**E non preoccuparti di disturbarmi, una delle ragioni per cui studio così tanto è che, in effetti, non è che abbia molto altro da fare. Parlare con te potrebbe diventare uno dei miei hobby, chissà! Comunque, diciamo che la storia è più o meno questa, lo scorso anno ho frequentato così tante lezioni per avere dei crediti extracurricolari – come Latino o Letteratura 2 – che mi sono ritrovato con una mole da studiare ben superiore a quanto potessi realmente fare. Verso la fine dell'anno ero esausto e sono praticamente collassato. E' stato Gabriel a trovarmi, dopodiché ho dovuto passare una settimana in ospedale senza fare nulla se non leggere Shakespeare. Fortunatamente non avevo perso troppe lezioni, avevo il terrore di stare nuovamente male se mi fossi perso gli esami! Credo che nessuno al di fuori della mia famiglia sappia realmente cos'è successo, immagino che gli altri mi abbiano semplicemente dato per malato e basta. A ogni modo, si sta facendo tardi e a quest'ora dovrei già essere a letto. E' stato un piacere parlare con te, Dean. Ci vediamo domani.**_

_**Castiel"**_

Dean osservò l'ultima email con tanto d'occhi: per la seconda volta in una sera Castiel aveva condiviso con lui qualcosa di personale e senza nessuna ragione apparente. Con la testa da tutt'altra parte, Dean spense il computer – ricordandosi però di uscire dal suo account di posta elettronica per essere certo che Sam non avesse accesso alle sue email – e si rannicchiò a letto.

**Note dell'autrice: **

Una breve nota... so che è alquanto difficile che una persona possa essere asessuale E pansessuale, ma andando avanti Castiel capirà meglio la sua natura, il suo orientamento e così via. Credo anche che questo dia un taglio più "realistico" a Castiel: il fatto che sia indeciso sulla sua sessualità è dovuto soprattutto alla mancanza d'informazione. Quindi, per favore, non sentitevi insultati e non rimanete disgustati per questo aspetto del racconto, la situazione si evolverà nel corso della storia.

**Note della Traduttrice:**

[1] **Riff:** _base melodica ossessivamente ripetuta [cit. Hazon Garzanti]_, non c'è traduzione. Per darvi un'idea – anche se non ci capisco nulla di musica – le canzoni dei Rammstein si basano quasi esclusivamente su motivi ripetuti ossessivamente.

Allora, il titolo del capitolo l'ho tradotto in modo piuttosto letterale: _Me man, me like meat_, però credo renda bene l'idea di uomo primitivo che vuole trasmettere l'originale.

Per il resto... Cas è un tipo strano, ma credo che sia abbastanza vicino a quella che potrebbe essere la versione umana dell'angelo Castiel – e con angelo intendo quello della quarta/inizio quinta stagione che sa poco dei rapporti umani, delle battute e via dicendo... Comunque!

Al momento non so dirvi **con precisione** quando aggiornerò (p0rn!fest, tesi e lavoro... argh!), ma per restare informate e sapere come procedono i lavori (e quando pubblicherò il capitolo 5) potete trovarmi su Twitter ( latum) oppure sulla mia pagina Facebook =)

Intanto... **BUON'APOCALISSE A TUTTI!**

I Winchester Bros comunque vi assicurano che non c'è nulla da temere :3

. 


	5. Capitolo 5 - Il mistero che non sei

**Disclaimer:** _Supernatural_ è della CW. La storia invece appartiene a totalizzyness.

**Not All That**

**Capitolo 5**

**Il mistero che non sei altro**

Castiel brontolò e si rigirò nel letto, allungando un braccio per riuscire a spegnere la sveglia posata sul comodino prima di alzarsi. Considerato il fatto che il sole non era ancora sorto e che la sua camera era ancora immersa nel buio, era ovvio che fosse abbastanza presto. Il ragazzo accese la lampada che aveva sul comodino e scese dal letto afferrando l'accappatoio dallo schienale della sedia che era davanti alla scrivania e se lo strinse addosso. Castiel si accasciò davanti al computer e rimase a guardare lo schermo vuoto per qualche momento prima di accenderlo e poi uscire dalla sua stanza.

"Buongiorno Cassie!"

Castiel salutò suo fratello maggiore con uno sbadiglio e si trascinò verso la macchinetta per il caffè.

"Come mai qui, Baltahzar?"

"Ti voglio bene anch'io, fratellino. Sarò qui fino a domenica quindi ho pensato di venire a salutarvi."

"Oh, e quando sei arrivato?"

"Circa un'ora fa..."

"Hai guidato tutta la notte? Vuoi un caffè?"

Balthazar sorrise e fece scorrere velocemente alcune pagine di una rivista.

"Sì, grazie."

Castiel prese due tazze dalla credenza e le mise sul piano da lavoro, sbirciando la rivista che stava leggendo il fratello. Era abbastanza risaputo che Balthazar avesse l'abitudine di comparire all'improvviso per qualche giorno quando in realtà avrebbe dovuto essere al college, ma nessuno se n'era mai lamentato.

"Allora, dimmi un po' Castiel. E' da tanto che non parliamo un po' noi due."

Il ragazzo alzò le spalle e andò a sedersi vicino al fratello.

"E' tutto come al solito, c'è un nuovo ragazzo a scuola."

"Ah si?"

"Sì... si chiama Dean Winchester. E' una persona piacevole e a Gabriel sembra piacere parecchio."

Balthazar sorrise.

"A Gabriel piace chiunque, ma tu invece Cassie... gli hai parlato?"

Castiel scivolò giù dalla sedia e andò a recuperare la caraffa del caffè oramai piena.

"Beh, stiamo lavorando insieme per un progetto di storia: io, lui, Gabriel e Anna, quindi ieri sera siamo andati insieme in biblioteca per fare delle ricerche. È stato abbastanza divertente e in effetti lui sembra essere piuttosto simpatico. Ci siamo scambiati anche un paio di e-mail..."

"Aaawww, il mio fratellino si sta facendo degli amici!"

"Non lo so... E' che non riesco a controllarmi quando sono con lui. Gli dico cose che non mi sarei mai sognato di dire a nessuno, persino del crollo che ho avuto l'anno scorso."

"Sul serio?" gli domandò Balthazar alzandosi per recuperare i cartone di latte dal frigorifero "Nessuno lo sa oltre a noi!"

"E lui... davvero, non so perché gliel'ho detto. In meno di ventiquattrore ha saputo molte più cose lui di me rispetto a quello che tutti gli altri sono riusciti a scoprire in tre anni! Gli ho detto della..."

"...sì?"

"Della... beh, della mia asessualità."

"Sul serio?!"

"E' stato Gabriel a tirare in ballo l'argomento! Io... gliel'ho semplicemente detto! Le parole mi sono uscite e basta. Lui domanda e io non posso fare a meno di rispondergli!"

"Aaaww! Decisamente devo incontrare questo Dean Winchester! Il genio che è riuscito a risolvere il mistero che non sei altro!"[*]

"Beh, parlane con Gabriel, è suo amico adesso."

Castiel prese il suo caffè e si fece ritorno nella sua stanza. Ultimamente l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era Dean Winchester. Balthazar aveva ragione, sembrava che in pochissimo tempo il ragazzo fosse riuscito a farsi breccia nella dura corazza che Castiel si ostinava a indossare. C'era qualcosa in lui che a Castiel ispirava fiducia, qualcosa che glielo faceva sentire vicino e, allo stesso tempo, Dean sembrava una persona gentile per nulla intenzionata a giudicarlo o interessata esclusivamente alla fama che Castiel aveva a scuola. E a furia di pensarci era davvero arrivata l'ora di andare a scuola. Casa Novak aveva iniziato a riempirsi di persone che correvano di qua e di là recuperando i libri che avevano lasciato in giro e indossando le loro giacche. Castiel e Gabriel stavano per uscire e approfittare del passaggio che Crowley era solito dargli, ma Baltahzar li fermò.

"Oh, avanti fratellino, lascia che per una volta sia io a darti uno strappo fino a scuola!"

Castiel sospirò.

"Dovresti essere a letto a dormire. Sei troppo stanco per poter guidare."

"Non dire stupidaggini. Dai, andiamo, così strada facendo potrai continuare il discorso che stavi facendo su quel ragazzo..."

"Dean?" domandò Gabriel con un sorrisetto strafottente,

"Ecco come si chiama!"

"Ti racconto tutto io! Andiamo con la Jag?"

"Ovviamente!"

"Io davanti!

Castiel alzò gli occhi al cielo e seguì Gabriel e Balthazar fuori casa, dove i due si stavano già incastrando nella Jaguar grigio metallizzato del fratello che era costata uno sproposito e probabilmente nemmeno li valeva davvero tutti quei soldi.

Castiel rimase sulle sue immergendosi nella lettura del testo di geografia mentre Gabriel raccontava a Balthazar di Dean, entusiasta del fatto che avessero gli stessi gusti, lo stesso senso dell'umorismo e di quanto fosse bella la macchina del ragazzo.

"Quindi ha infranto la regola non scritta che vieta a chiunque di rivolgerci la parola, eh?"

Gabriel annuì.

"Il primo giorno è stato un po' tormentato per questo, ma siamo convinti di aver sistemato a dovere le cose adesso. A meno che, ovviamente, la gente non venga a scoprire di ieri sera. Non eravamo esattamente in incognito da Burger King, qualcuno potrebbe anche averci visti..."

"Beh, visto che vi piace così tanto, non possiamo assolutamente permetterci che Dean finisca nei guai! Credo che qui serva un intervento del sottoscritto."

Castiel alzò gli occhi dal libro.

"Vuoi peggiorare ulteriormente la situazione?"

"Cas! Se gli do la mia benedizione, tutti quanti vorranno diventare suoi amici e tu potresti uscire liberamente con lui quanto ti pare e piace!" disse Balthazar beffeggiandolo.

"Fantastico! Entri con noi allora? Lo sai che si scatenerà un putiferio?" gli chiese Gabriel.

Balthazar rise mantenendo gli occhi fissi sulla strada e Castiel riprese a leggere senza però riuscire a concentrarsi su quello che c'era scritto, troppo intento com'era preoccuparsi dei disastri che avrebbe potuto combinare Baltahzar.

Sam seguì suo fratello lungo i corridoi fino al suo armadietto, cercando di cavar fuori, in un modo o nell'altro, la verità dal fratello.

"Dai, Dean! Raccontami com'è andata! Com'è che all'improvviso hai un appuntamento così?!"

Dean rise e aprì il suo armadietto, guardando divertito il disegno della pin-up in uniforme nazista attaccata allo sportello.

"Non è ben chiaro nemmeno a me, Sam. Fino al momento prima stavo mangiando un hamburger, il secondo dopo avevo un appuntamento."

Sam vide il disegno e lo staccò dall'armadietto.

"Cos'è questa roba?!"

"E' di Gabriel... l'ha disegnato durante l'ora di storia."

"E perché ce l'hai tu?"

"Non ne ho idea, tieni conto che stiamo parlando di Gabriel. Quando si tratta di lui le cose non devono avere necessariamente senso" rispose Dean alzando le spalle.

"Hey! Winchester!"

I due fratelli si girarono e videro tre ragazzoni ben piazzati, seguiti a ruota da qualche ragazza, che si stavano dirigendo verso di loro. Dean sospirò affranto e chiuse il suo armadietto, facendo segno a Sam di non stargli troppo vicino.

"Posso esservi utile?"

Uno dei ragazzi lo guardò malissimo e invase il suo spazio personale.

"Ci pareva di essere stati piuttosto chiari con gli avvertimenti. O preferisci semplicemente essere preso a calci in culo?"

"Non ho idea di cosa stia parlando" rispose Dean apparentemente indifferente.

"Sicuro! Quindi ieri sera non eri tu quello che se la spassava insieme ai Novak mangiando hamburger e chiacchierando allegramente..."

"Non saprei, magari hai semplicemente le allucinazioni. Io sono piuttosto sicuro di essere rimasto a casa tutta la sera a guardarmi le meraviglie di Casa Erotica..."

Uno dei ragazzi sbuffò.

"Ma guarda che simpaticone! La smetterai di sorridere quando ti avremo dato una bella ripassata!"

"Perché? State forse pensando di uscire con me e poi non richiamarmi? Mi spezzate il cuore... non prendetevi così gioco di me!"

Con la coda dell'occhio Dean vide Sam nascondere la faccia tra le mani, certo che il fratello stesse cercando di scavarsi una fossa da solo. D'altra parte Dean preferiva dare a quegli energumeni un'altra ragione per massacrarlo invece che solo perché aveva parlato con Castiel. Improvvisamente la folla che si era radunata intorno a loro cominciò a disperdersi e Dean poté sentire un tizio con un accento marcatamente britannico che chiedeva alla folla di farsi da parte.

Uno dei ragazzoni spostò lo sguardo da Dean fermandosi su quello di un tizio alto, biondo e allampanato che si era fermato dietro di loro. I tre energumeni diedero le spalle a Dean e abbassarono al testa, fissandosi i piedi con grande interesse mentre da dietro la figura del biondino il ragazzo riconobbe Gabriel.

"Dean Winchester, giusto? Ho sentito tanto parlare di te! Io sono Balthazar!" fece il nuovo arrivato porgendo la mano a Dean. Quest'ultimo rivolse uno sguardo a Gabriel che annuì freneticamente. Incoraggiato dall'amico, Dean ricambiò la stretta di mano.

"Ciao!"

"Come 'ciao'? Tutto qui? Diventeremo grandi amici io e te. E mi hanno detto che hai anche un fratello, vero? Dov'è Sammy?"

La folla si fece da parte, lasciando Sam alla mercé di quello strano tizio. Balthazar sorrise e si avvicino a lui mettendogli un braccio attorno alle spalle.

"Finalmente ti conosco! Gabriel mi ha parlato così tanto di te – anche se in fin dei conti non è che ti conosca ancora poi così bene! A dire il vero quei due non hanno fatto altro che parlarmi di tuo fratello! Comunque, andiamo, su!"

Balthazar accompagnò Sam e Dean per i corridoi mentre Gabriel e Castiel li seguivano diligentemente. La folla arretrava per farli passare con riverenza come se considerassero Balthazar una specie di re – e in effetti l'idea che si era fatto era anche corretta. Li portò fuori dalla scuola, andando a occupare uno dei tavolini da picnic del giardino, mentre Gabriel, sempre con lo stesso sorrisetto, si sedeva accanto al fratello.

"Cos'era quella farsa?" domandò Dean giocherellando con la chiusura della sua borsa mentre Castiel prendeva posto accanto a Balthazar, il quale non esitò a passare un braccio attorno alle spalle del ragazzo.

"Ho pensato che fosse il caso d'intervenire il maniera abbastanza coatta. Ti sto semplicemente aiutando a evitarti tutta la trafila di scartoffie che dovresti compilare per poterci rivolgere parola. Mi sono fatto vedere, ho chiaramente detto agli altri che sei in alto nella scala sociale scolastica, facendoti guadagnare il titolo di re indiscusso di questo posto. Gabriel non ha fatto altro che tessere le tue lodi e a quanto pare hai fatto colpo anche su Cassie, visto che ti ha confidato i suoi segreti più intimi."

Dean annuì attentamente.

"Ok... ma se io non volessi essere il re della scuola?"

Balthazar scoppiò a ridere.

"Beh, credo che sia troppo tardi. Oramai ti hanno visto andare in giro con me..."

"Ok."

"Perfetto, allora. Sappi che venerdì darò una festicciola nella mia vecchia casa, se vi aggrada, mi farebbe piacere che foste i miei ospiti d'onore."

"Oh, ma Dean è già impegnato, ha un appuntamento!"

Sul serio? E con chi?"

"Lisa Breaden."

"Oh, la cara e vecchia Lisa. Porta pure anche lei. Non credo vorrà mancare per nulla al mondo. Le mie feste sono diventate leggenda!"

Gabriel annuì convinto.

"Lo sono eccome! E stai tranquillo Sammy, se le cose dovessero prendere una piega un po' troppo per adulti, potrai sempre andare a rifugiarti nella camera dei gemelli. Michael sarebbe entusiasta di trovare qualcuno con cui giocare a World of Warcraft!"

"Uhm, fantastico" rispose Sam accennando un sorriso.

"Bene allora! Festa, casa nostra, venerdì!"

"Perfetto" disse Dean annuendo "Che mi dici Castiel, tu partecipi alle feste?"

Gabriel e Balthazar scoppiarono a ridere.

"Stai scherzando vero!? Cas riesce sempre a essere l'anima della festa! Ne abbiamo passate delle belle facendo degli incontri di wrestling sui tavoli!"

Castiel sorrise.

"No, Dean. Non prendo parte alle feste e per evitarle vado nell'altra casa."

"A questa però devi venire, Cas! Dico sul serio!" fece Balthazar, ottenendo però, come una risposta, un'alzata di spalle.

"Forse potrò fermarmi per un po', ma ho comunque ancora molto lavoro da sbrigare."

"Ovviamente, mio caro e piccolo nerd. Ora credo sia ora di andare in classe prima che arriviate tutti in ritardo. Date pure la colpa a me, tanto non possono farmi nulla."

"La mia aula è dall'altra parte della scuola" gemette Sam mentre Gabriel saltò su come una molla recuperando velocemente la sua borsa.

"Pure la mia! Diamoci una mossa!" disse il ragazzo afferrando Sam per le spalle e spingendolo dentro all'edificio. Baltahzar invece scese lentamente dal tavolo mise un braccio attorno alle spalle di Dean e Castiel.

"Andiamo ragazzi! Potrei anche unirmi a voi, sapete?"

Non appena Dean fece il suo ingresso insieme a Balthazar e Castiel, la classe di ammutolì all'istante. Qualcuno li guardò esterrefatto, altri erano semplicemente troppo scioccati da quella scena. Baltahzar non permise a Dean di defilarsela e lo accompagnò fino al banco dove si sarebbe seduto Castiel, salutando alcuni ragazzi sul tragitto. Castiel scivolò sulla sua sedia accennando un sorriso a Dean, entrambi estremamente imbarazzati dalla situazione in cui li aveva messi Balthazar. All'improvviso il Winchester si sentì chiamare in causa dal maggiore dei Novak che stava spiegando a qualcuno quanto fosse in gamba Dean e come piacesse sia a Gabriel sia a Castiel. Quando l'insegnate finalmente entrò salutò tutti cordialmente – Baltahzar in particolar modo – e fece cenno a tutti di sedersi, invitando l'inatteso ospite a prendere posto a sua volta.

"Che sta succedendo? Perché all'improvviso sei circondato da Novak?" domandò Chuck a Dean quando il ragazzo riuscì finalmente a sedersi al suo posto.

"Beh, sono andato a studiare in biblioteca con Castiel, Anna e Gabriel per lavorare al progetto di storia. Poi improvvisamente questa mattina è saltato fuori Balthazar da non so dove per darmi il benvenuto nel gruppo."

Chuck annuì e tornò a fissare il suo quaderno.

"Beh, immagino che andare in giro con loro a questo punto di renda popolare..."

"No, credo semplicemente di aver avuto il permesso di parlare con i Novak senza rischiare la pelle" disse Dean abbracciando la borsa che aveva appoggiato sul banco e posando il mento sulle braccia. Balthazar stava allegramente chiacchierando con alcune persone sedute vicino a Castiel mentre questo, beh... le stava bellamente ignorando mantenendo lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé. Dean aggrottò la fronte e prese il cellulare e, dopo essersi assicurato che Chuck fosse troppo impegnato a scrivere per vedere quello che stava facendo, scrisse un messaggio a Castiel.

"_**Hey Castiel! Tutto bene? Mi sembravi strano prima..."**_

Castiel sentì il telefono vibrare nella tasca della giacca e si voltò nella direzione di Dean, rivolgendogli un sorriso.

"_**Sto bene, tutta questa manfrina è per assicurarci che tu possa parlare con noi senza pericolo."**_

"_**Oh, è stato carino da parte sua... credo. Perché l'ha fatto?"**_

Castiel si guardò in giro, assicurandosi che nessuno stesse guardando quello che stava facendo.

"_**Perché sapeva che ci avrebbe fatto piacere passare del tempo in tua compagnia non solo fuori da scuola. Ci sta semplicemente facendo un favore."**_

All'improvviso Baltahzar si sedette sul banco davanti a Castiel con un ghigno strafottente dipinto sul viso. Considerato che era l'ex re della scuola, l'insegnate pareva incline a concedergli qualche libertà e non gli disse nulla.

"Con chi stai messaggiando, Cassie?"

Il ragazzo nascose velocemente il telefono nella tasca della sua giacca e fece segno di no con la testa.

"Con nessuno... ok, con Dean."

"E' lì davanti, va a parlargli!"

"No, non voglio finire nei guai."

Balthazar rise e gli arruffò i capelli.

"Aaww Cas, sei così carino!"

Castiel lo guardò male e si raddrizzò la cravatta com'era solito fare quand'era nervoso. Sentì il telefono vibrare nella tasca della giacca ma aspettò che Balthazar tornasse a sedersi in fondo alla classe prima di leggere e rispondere. Mentre l'insegnante iniziava a spiegare, Castiel prese il cellulare e lesse la risposta di Dean sotto al banco.

"_**A chi è che fa così piacere la mia compagnia? A Gabriel o a tutti voi? Comunque sia mi fa piacere, siete dei tipi davvero simpatici!"**_

"_**Un po' tutti in realtà. A me personalmente piace passare del tempo con te e sono contento che sia lo stesso per te."**_

Castiel si diede un colpetto sulla fronte con il telefono, rendendosi conto troppo tardi di come poteva suonare quello che aveva scritto. Fortunatamente la campanella che segnalava la fine della prima ora suonò e, recuperando velocemente le sue cose, il ragazzo si precipitò fuori per raggiungere la classe in cui avrebbe avuto lezione. Prese posto al suo solito banco tirando fuori i libri che gli sarebbero serviti. Il cellulare vibrò nuovamente e Castiel non resistette alla tentazione di vedere cosa gli aveva risposto Dean.

"_**Stanne certo, amico! Abbi un po' più di fiducia in te e rilassati!"**_

Castiel sospirò rilassato nel vedere che Dean non aveva dato troppa importanza al tono del messaggio precedente. Improvvisamente qualcuno lasciò cadere la borsa sul banco accanto al suo.

"Hey Clarence! Come vanno le cose?"

Castiel alzò lo sguardo e video Meg, una delle sue tane cugine, spostare la sedia e sedersi accanto lui, iniziando a tirare fuori il materiale che le sarebbe servito per la lezione.

"Buon giorno anche a te, Meg. Le _cose_ vanno bene."

"Bene... ho sentito dire che ti sei fatto un amico..."

Castiel sospirò, in quella scuola i pettegolezzi viaggiavano più velocemente della luce e la presenza di Balthazar di certo non aiutava a rallentarli, anzi!

"Uhm, non esattamente."

Meg aggrottò le sopracciglia e si spostò la massa di capelli ribelli che le cadevano sul viso.

"Come sarebbe a dire non esattamente? O è tuo amico o non lo è!"

"E' più che altro un amico di Gabriel" le spiegò il ragazzo, schiarendosi la voce.

"Beh, ma piace anche a te... o mi sbaglio?"

"Direi di sì. E' una persona piacevole."

Meg sorrise.

"Aaww, fantastico! Quando posso conoscerlo?"

Castiel alzò le spalle.

"Non ho idea, quando lo desideri, suppongo."

A pranzo Dean cercò di raggiungere il tavolo a cui erano seduti Sam, Chuck e Becky, ma vista la quantità di persone che lo circondavano, l'impresa si stava rivelando ardua. Qualcuno gli stava domandando quale fosse il suo 'segreto', altri avrebbero voluto che si sedesse al loro tavolo mentre un altro paio lo stavano maledicendo per essere riuscito a entrare nelle grazie dei Novak dopo soli due giorni di scuola. Come era successo quella mattina, la folla si fece da parte quando arrivò Gabriel.

"Ragazzi, lasciatelo in pace! Ha diritto anche Dean-O di respirare!"

Dean sorrise a Gabriel che gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle facendogli poi strada verso il loro tavolo.

"Veramente Gabe vorrei pranzare con mio fratello..."

"Digli di raggiungerci!"

"E con Chuck e Becky."

"...quei due, sul serio?"

"Sì, perché?"

"Nessuna ragione in particolare."

"Quindi non ti dispiace se..."

"Assolutamente! Ci vediamo dopo in laboratorio!" gli disse Gabriel facendo segno di no con la testa e lasciandolo andare.

"Perfetto!" rispose Dean con un sorriso prima di raggiungere velocemente il tavolo dov'erano Sam e Chuck. Il fratello gli sorrise prima di prendere la sua bibita.

"Guarda un po' chi all'improvviso è diventato Mr. Popolarità!"

Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo e si fiondò sul suo pranzo mentre Chuck e Becky osservavano la scena in silenzio. Sam fece esattamente come il fratello, concentrandosi però a origliare quello che la gente intorno a loro stava dicendo in merito a Dean. La pace però durò poco perché Becky squittì improvvisamente e, voltandosi, Dean vide Balthazar che li stava raggiungendo.

"Dean, amico mio, perché non vieni a sederti con noi?"

"Non sapevo fossi ancora qua... comunque vorrei pranzare insieme a mio fratello e ai miei amici."

"Andrò via dopo pranzo, ho un po' di posti da vedere, gente da salutare... forse chiedo molto, ma devi assolutamente venire a conoscere il resto della famiglia!"

"In questo preciso momento? Sto provando a mangiare!"

Balthazar sospirò.

"Dai Dean, ti rubo solo un minuto!"

"Ne sei sicuro? Perché siete in parecchi laggiù..."

"Ok, magari due minuti! Dai, vieni! Poi potrai tornare qui!"

Dean diede una rapida occhiata ai suoi amici. Sam e Becky annuirono mentre Chuck aveva lo sguardo fisso nel piatto. Dean sbuffò ma si alzò comunque e seguì Balthazar verso il tavolo dei Novak. Gabriel sorrise quando li vide arrivare e si spostò, in modo tale che Dean potesse sedersi accanto a lui.

"Allora, Dean, presentazioni!" disse Balthazar che era ancora in piedi accanto al tavolo prima di spostarsi alle spalle di ogni persona che gli presentava. Dean sorrideva imbarazzato, rispondendo con un debole 'ciao' e non appena Balthazar tornò a sedersi, tutti ripresero le loro conversazioni da dove le avevano interrotte, eccetto Gabriel che stava cercando di far divertire Dean creando immagini e parole con il suo piatto di purè e piselli.

"Beh, io tornerei a sedermi dov'ero prima, non ho ancora finito di pranzare" disse Dean dopo quando Gabriel smise di cercare di recuperare i piselli dall'ammasso informe di patate.

"Ok..."

"Perché non ti unisci a noi?"

Gabriel diede una rapida occhiata al tavolo dove c'era Sam e annuì.

"Mi sembra giusto. Vieni con noi, Cas?"

Castiel, che fino a quel momento non aveva interagito con nessuno, alzò gli occhi perplesso.

"Cosa?"

"Io vado a sedermi al tavolo con Sam e Dean, ti unisci a noi?"

"Ehm" fece Castiel guardando il tavolo che gli era stato indicato "Voi andate pure, ci vediamo alla prossima lezione."

Gabriel aggrottò la fronte ma non diede troppo peso alla cosa.

"Ok, andiamo Dean, fammi strada!"

I due si alzarono lasciando così al resto della famiglia Novak più spazio per sedersi mentre Castiel tornò a concentrarsi sul piatto che aveva davanti, muovendo i bocconi di qua e di là, per nulla affamato, guadagnandosi così un'occhiata perplessa da parte di Balthazar.

"Stai bene Castiel?"

Il ragazzo annuì.

"Sì, sto bene. Non ho particolarmente appetito e il cibo della mensa non aiuta affatto..."

"Lo so, è solo che mi sembri troppo tranquillo... più del solito, intendo."

"Sto bene" confermò Castiel.

"Uhm..."

Balthazar continuò a guardarlo per qualche minuto con diffidenza prima riprendere a conversare con Anna e Joshua. Castiel a quel punto decise di non avere più fame e, dopo aver finito la sua bibita, lasciò la mensa per andare a rifugiarsi in biblioteca. Come al solito la sua sedia preferita nell'angolo più in fondo era libera... le uniche volte in cui era occupata erano durante il primo giorno dell'anno scolastico, quando quelli del primo anno ancora non sapeva che quella fosse la _sua_ sedia. Tuttavia gli scagnozzi non richiesti di Castiel si premuravano di far presente la cosa ai novellini, in modo che non ripetessero lo stesso errore. A Castiel non piacevano le minacce, non ne vedeva il bisogno. Certo, quella era la postazione preferita, ma la sedia non era veramente sua. Se qualcuno si fosse seduto lì, lui poteva tranquillamente scegliere un altro posto, ma a quanto pare gli altri non la pensavano allo stesso modo. A ogni modo si sedette sulla sua adorata poltrona di pelle marrone e recuperò l'iPod dalla borsa. Quei momenti in biblioteca gli piacevano davvero ed erano gli unici potesse passare tranquillamente senza nessuno intorno, pensò il ragazzo mettendosi gli auricolari nelle orecchie e premendo il taso play.

Dopo diversi minuti Castiel si rese che non era in grado di concentrarsi. Da che aveva aperto il libro non aveva fatto altro che rileggere di continuo le stesse poche righe, incapace di pensare ad altro che non fosse l'imminente festa di venerdì. Da che Balthazar l'aveva detto a Josh quella era l'unica cosa a cui Castiel fosse in grado di pensare, soprattutto stava riflettendo sull'eventualità di prendervi veramente parte o no. In fondo aveva promesso che ci sarebbe stato, almeno per un po', giusto per non fare la solita figura di quello noioso davanti a Dean. Al tempo stesso però conosceva le feste di Balthazar e sapeva perfettamente che dieci minuti diventavano facilmente due ore e che un paio di drink significavano svegliarsi la mattina sul retro dopo in una pozza di vomito... non per nulla si nascondeva nella sua stanza durante tutte le feste organizzate da Balthazar. Però sapeva se avesse voluto diventare amico di Dean, questo atteggiamento da nerd non lo avrebbe portato da nessuna parte. Soprattutto non quando l'altro era circondato da persone divertenti come Gabriel e Balthazar. Non ci voleva molto prima che Dean realizzasse che Castiel non era nulla di speciale e avrebbe iniziato a evitato per tutto il resto del tempo.

Probabilmente ci stava pensando troppo, in fondo Dean gli aveva dimostrato di essere una persona gentile e sincera e gli aveva anche esplicitamente detto che si era divertito in sua compagnia, nonostante Castiel non avesse esplicitamente ricambiato l'entusiasmo dell'altro.

Purtroppo però gli venne in mente un'altra cosa: alla festa ci sarebbe stata Lisa Braeden e Dean aveva un appuntamento con lei, ragion per cui si sarebbe nemmeno accorto della sua assenza.

**Note della Traduttrice:**

[*] Non mi piace come ho tradotto il titolo, ma dopo mesi non sono riuscita comunque a cavare un ragno dal buco che suonasse bene con la frase si Balthazar. L'altra opzione era alterare di parecchio il testo, ma la frase avrebbe assunto un altro significato quindi... meglio adeguata che accettabile.

Ed ecco che Balthazar ha fatto la sua comparsa! Lo adoro, è il solito stronzetto con la faccia da schiaffi che è nel telefilm... sarà anche un AU, ma credo che la caratterizzazione dei personaggi sia davvero ben riuscita e fedelissima agli originali sovrannaturali :3

Bene... siccome la prossima settimana è il compleanno di Dean, sto lavorando a una sorpresa. Potrebbe essere un nuovo capitolo di questa fanfiction OPPURE una oneshot – assolutamente adorabile - sempre a opera di totalizzyness... vedremo!

Stay tuned sul mio Twitter ( latum) o sulla mia pagina Facebook!

A presto!

LaTuM

PS: siate felici con me! Questa traduzione è entrata nelle featured-fic di gennaio della community di LJ Translators' Community... Check it out!


	6. Capitolo 6 - Perché gli tieni la mano?

**Disclaimer: **_Supernatural_ è della CW. La storia invece appartiene a totalizzyness.

**Not All That**

**Capitolo 6**

**Perché gli stai tenendo la mano?**

Dean e Gabriel fecero con calma il loro ingresso nell'aula di educazione tecnica ridendo rumorosamente. Gli studenti che avevano già preso posto li guardarono allibiti e persino Bobby alzò gli occhi al cielo davanti al comportamento di quei due. Gabriel spinse Dean verso il piano di lavoro già occupato da Castiel che come al solito era immerso nella lettura di un libro di storia.

"Guarda un po' chi abbiamo qui! Il mio divertentissimo cugino!" disse Gabriel ridendo e mentre prendeva posto alla destra del ragazzo. Dean, dopo avergli rivolto un sorriso, si sedette alla sua sinistra.

"Buon pomeriggio Gabriel" disse Castiel con un sorriso e chiudendo il libro per riporlo nella sua borsa "Ciao Dean, com'è stata la tua giornata?"

"Pensavo peggio! Hanno cercato di intimidirmi un po' ma niente che non potessi gestirmi."

Castiel corrugò la fronte.

"Balthazar ha peggiorato le cose?"

"Smettila di preoccuparti Cas! Dean-O sta bene! Uno forte come lui sa cavarsela in qualsiasi situazione!" disse Gabriel tirando una gomitata al cugino. Prima che questo potesse rispondere, Bobby richiamò la classe all'ordine e, una volta che ebbe l'attenzione di tutti, spiegò su cosa avrebbero lavorato durante la lezione prima di farli avvicinare alla sua postazione.

"Ok ragazzi, oggi lavoreremo su degli scaffali, utili e facili da costruire..."

Dean non riuscì a trovare divertente - e anche un po' surreale - la scena di Bobby che spiegava alla classe come fare degli scaffali prima di rimandarli tutti a posto perché iniziassero a lavorare. Dean trovò il tutto estremamente semplice, ma se per lui carteggiare i lati e fare i fori per le viti era un gioco da ragazzi, notò che Castiel era parecchio in alto mare e le risate di Gabriel non lo stavano di certo aiutando.

"Tutto a posto Castiel? Ti serve una mano?"

L'altro gli rivolse un sorriso difficile da decifrare.

"Sì, per favore. Sono pessimo nelle materie tecniche!"

"Non c'è problema, a me viene abbastanza naturale. Per prima cosa devi assicurarti che la morsa sia ben stretta. La tua è troppo molle."

Dean serrò la morsa intorno al pezzo di legno sul quale Castiel stava cercando di lavorare mentre l'altro sorrideva imbarazzato.

"Dopo di ché devi mantenere un ritmo costante. Adesso dovrebbe essere più facile visto che il legno non si sposta."

"Grazie."

"Non c'è di ché. Se ti serve una mano, basta chiedere. Io ho quasi finito."

Gabriel non poté fare altro che ridacchiare mentre continuava a lavorare ai suoi scaffali. Non ci volle molto prima che Castiel avesse nuovamente bisogno dell'aiuto di Dean.

"Ehm... Dean? Puoi darmi una mano ad aprire la morsa? È troppo dura per me..."

"Certo, scusami! Non ci posso fare nulla, sono abituato a stringerle molto e non mi rendo conto della forza con cui lo faccio" disse il ragazzo sorridendo.

"Va tutto bene. Solo... potresti darmi una mano anche con il trapano? Solitamente lo fa Gabriel per me, io tendo a innervosirmi troppo con quello in mano."

"Nessun problema, dai andiamo!"

Castiel seguì Dean fino alla postazione del trapano, facendosi piccolo piccolo quando l'altro iniziò a trafficare intorno all'apparecchio. Dopo essersi accertato che tutto fosse in ordine, Dean si posizionò dietro Castiel e lo guidò affinché fosse lui a fare effettivamente il lavoro.

"Devi tenere il pezzo ben fermo e afferrare la leva..." iniziò a spiegare lui mentre Castiel trovava persino difficile deglutire in quella situazione. Comunque, dopo aver fatto un bel respiro profondo, fece come gli era stato detto, tranquillizzato dal fatto che le mani di Dean fossero sulle sue.

"Devi muovere il trapano lentamente. Il legno è buono, ma devi farci un po' la mano, altrimenti rischi di crepare tutta la zona in cui poi andranno inserite le viti, ok?"

Castiel annuì trovando comunque difficile fare quanto gli era stato detto mentre sentiva il corpo di Dean, ancora schiacciato contro il suo, muoversi per accendere il trapano.

"Mantieni salda la presa o il legno ti scapperà via" gli ricordò Dean posando la mano sulla spalla di Castiel. Con il suo aiuto, Castiel ebbe molti meno problemi a forare il pezzo di legno ma trovò comunque difficile mantenere la calma. Gabriel invece, dalla sua postazione, sorrise alla vista dei due ragazzi.

"Dean, perché gli stai tenendo la mano?" domandò il ragazzo con una risata mentre gli altri due notarono che effettivamente le loro mani erano unite, una sull'altra per impugnare il trapano. Improvvisamente il volto di Castiel assunse un'accesa sfumatura rosata.

"Gli sto semplicemente spiegando come usare il trapano, Gabriel e mi sto rivelando essere un ottimo insegnante." gli rispose Dean senza riuscire però a nascondere un sorrisetto compiaciuto.

"Assicurati anche che la cosa non prenda dei risvolti alla Brokeback Mountain!"

"Amico, stiamo facendo degli scaffali! Non siamo di certo in campeggio tra le montagne!"

"Ci sei vicino!" gli rispose Gabriel continuando a ridere.

Dean lasciò la mano di Castiel e spese l'apparecchio.

"Abbiamo finito... hai bisogno di altro?"

Castiel gli rivolse un sorriso molto umile e si limitò a chiedergli se avesse potuto finirgli lui il lavoro.

"Hey! Questo è barare!"

"Non mi servirà mai saper fare degli scaffali, ho solo chiesto a un ragazzo di farlo al mio posto."

"Dai Cas! Questo laboratorio è una cosa da veri uomini! Fammi vedere quanto sei virile!"

"Gli uomini veramente virili non portano giacca e cravatta" rispose Castiel accennando una lieve risata.

"Potresti dare il via a una nuova moda... a proposito, come mai questa scelta?"

Castiel scrollò le spalle con aria indifferente e seguì Dean fino al piano di lavoro dov'erano prima.

"Mi piace avere l'aria di uno in gamba e mi trovo bene con i completi con giacca e cravatta. Sono l'unico capo d'abbigliamento che effettivamente mi stimoli... "

Dean si fermò di botto guardando Castiel basito.

"Tu cosa?"

Castie parve rendersi conto di quello che aveva appena detto e cercò di correggere il tiro della sua affermazione.

"Beh, è solo un modo di dire, non sto dicendo che mi eccitino, è..."

"Credo di aver capito" gli venne incontro Dean annuendo.

I due ragazzi presero posto vagamente imbarazzati mentre Gabriel pareva non fosse in grado di fare altro che guardarli e ridere. Castiel fu persino in grado di procedere con il suo lavoro per quasi cinque minuti prima di aver nuovamente bisogno dell'aiuto di Dean.

"Dean, scusami, ma avrei nuovamente bisogno del tuo aiuto..."

"Non c'è problema, cosa posso fare?" gli disse l'altro sorridendo e spostandosi vicino a lui.

"Questo pezzo non combacia con questo" gli fece notare Castiel tenendo in mano le due assi di legno. Dean si sporse sul piano afferrando un pezzo di carta vetrata senza rendersi conto che gli si era sollevata leggermente la maglietta, probabilmente rimasta impigliata in qualche sporgenza.

"Devi carteggiare questo lato, se noti è ancora un po' troppo spesso."

Castiel annuì e osservò Dean piegare il foglio di carta vetrata prima di passarglielo. Quando questo fu tra le mani di Castiel, le loro dita si attardarono a sfiorarsi per qualche secondo prima che Dean lasciasse andare la presa.

"Sai come si fa, vero?"

"Uhm, sì..."

Dean lo guardò poco convinto prima di tornare al suo lavoro che aveva oramai quasi completamente finito. Gabriel invece stava facendo il buffone come suo solito, alternandosi tra il lavorare e tra l'infilzare alcuni trucioli di legno con il cacciavite.

"Hey, posso chiederti una cosa?" domandò improvvisamente Dean alzando gli occhi dal suo lavoro catturando l'attenzione di entrambi i Novak.

"Cosa vuoi sapere?"

"Perché Balthazar e Crowley parlano-"

"-come la regina Elisabetta? Semplice: tate inglesi" rispose Gabriel facendosi girare il cacciavite tra le dita. Castiel invece si limitò ad annuire e proseguì con il suo lavoro "Non siamo stati cresciuti dai nostri genitori, erano troppo impegnati con il lavoro o chissà cosa per occuparsi di noi, così ci hanno ammollato a delle tate a tempo pieno che non ci perdevano mai di vista. Quelle di Crowley e Balthazar venivano dall'Inghilterra e ai due è rimasto quel detestabile accento. Hanno persino imparato a parlare come degli inglesi con i tipici modi di dire ed espressioni idiomatiche britanniche" spiegò Castiel continuando a carteggiare il suo pezzo di legno con la carta vetrata.

"La vostra era molto severa?"

Gabriel rise.

"Sembrava avesse un manico di scopa infilato su per il sedere. Io e Cas abbiamo avuto la stessa tata e, come puoi vedere tu stesso, Castiel ha seguito le sue orme. Io invece mi sono un tantino ribellato."

"Per avere solo quattro anni avevi già un grande spirito d'iniziativa!"

"Cosa facevi?"

"Beh, lei era maniacale quando si trattava di ordine. Le matite dovevano essere messe in ordine cromatico, i libri per grandezza... io mischiavo i colori, mettevo i libri come cavolo mi pareva. Ho messo a dura prova ogni suo DOC che invece Castiel ha ereditato dal primo all'ultimo. Così quando finalmente si è levata dalle palle, mi sono ritrovato il suo piccolo clone!"

Castiel lo guardò infastidito.

"E guarda un po' a chi ti rivolgi ogni volta che non trovi qualcosa!"

"Ogni tanto i tuoi super poteri si rivelano utili. Dean, un consiglio, non fargli mai mettere piede nella tua stanza. Una volta che ne sarà andato lei non sarà più la stessa."

"Ah, sì?" domandò Dean ridendo.

"Ha dei tremendi disturbi ossessivi-compulsivi, che sia o meno roba sua, lui deve riordinarla e organizzarla secondo i suoi parametri..."

Castiel alzò le spalle disinteressato e proseguì con il suo lavoro mentre Dean continuava a lanciargli delle occhiate di tanto in tanto continuando a ripassare con la carta vetrata gli scaffali che oramai aveva finito da un pezzo. Gabriel in compenso continuava a elencargli divertito le abitudini di Castiel, come svegliarsi al sorgere del sole, o il modo in cui teneva in ordine le cravatte allineate per tipo, dimensione e colore, o ancora del fatto che tenesse un diario segreto.

"Gabriel, non sono una ragazzina di tredici anni e quello non è un diario. È più che altro un giornale di bordo."

"Non vedo la differenza" lo prese in giro Gabriel.

Castiel sospirò affranto.

"Non parlo né dei miei sentimenti né di ragazzi. Trascrivo in ordine cronologico gli eventi di una giornata e talvolta aggiungo delle note in merito a quanto è successo e come mi sono comportato di conseguenza."

Nonostante la parole del ragazzo, gli altri continuarono a ridere sotto i baffi.

"In fondo al diario ha una classifica con i ragazzi più carini della scuola!"

A quel commento di Gabriel, Dean scoppiò a ridere; Castiel invece si arrese, decidendo che non avrebbe perso ulteriore tempo a discutere.

"Tranquillo Cas, ti credo!"

Castiel sorrise in direzione di Dean continuando a lavorare. Si fermò di colpo dopo qualche secondo e si mise a fissare l'altro basito. Notando lo sguardo del ragazzo, anche Dean interruppe quanto stava facendo e osservò perplesso l'espressione confusa di Castiel.

"...sì?"

"...mi hai chiamato Cas!"

Dean si fermò un secondo a riflettere.

"Oh, merda... scusami!"

"No... voglio dire... è piacevole detto da te."

"Oh... ok?"

Castiel abbassò lo sguardo sul suo scaffale mentre sentiva le guance andargli a fuoco.

"Scusami, probabilmente è venuta fuori peggio di quanto volessi."

"Fantastico, Cas! Ti sei appena fatto un amico e dopo dieci minuti già lo terrorizzi! Non devi essere così esplicito con loro. So che probabilmente la cosa ti suona nuova, ma se vuoi fare sesso con qualcuno, prima devi provarci... se capisci quello che intendo."

Anche Dean sentì le guance andargli a fuoco e lanciò un'occhiata a Castiel, che stava facendo segno di no con la testa.

"Non ero... Non intendevo... Voglio dire... Non farei mai..."

Il balbettio di Castiel non fece altro che aumentare le risate di Gabriel. La situazione imbarazzante fu fortunatamente interrotta dalla voce di Bobby che gli intimava di interrompere il loro lavoro e iniziare a mettere a posto, riponendo i loro scaffali – finiti o meno – in una delle ante libere degli armadi. Castiel ne approfittò per defilarsela e allontanarsi il più possibile dalle prese in giro di Gabriel, mettendo così in ordine e fiondandosi fuori dalla classe non appena la campanella suonò. Quando gli altri uscirono dalla classe di Bobby per andare alla prossima lezione, Gabriel stava ancora ridacchiando.

"E' stato abbastanza crudele da parte tua..."

L'altro scrollò le spalle.

"Starà bene. Non sono molte le occasioni per metterlo in imbarazzo di fronte a qualcuno che non faccia parte della famiglia. Inoltre sa benissimo che sto scherzando."

"Mi sembra giusto" disse Dean annuendo.

Quel pomeriggio Sam e Dean iniziarono a litigare per chi avesse il diritto di usare il computer.

"E' mio!" protestò Sam.

"Mi serve! Tu lo usi solo per giocarci!"

"Prendine uno tutto per te! Solo perché devi scambiarti qualche email con il tuo fidanzato!"

"Ma porco cazzo! Fammelo usare e basta!"

Bobby sbuffò ed entro nella stanza con fare incazzoso.

"Voi due, volete chiudere quella maledetta boccaccia?! Sam, lascia il computer a Dean per una decina di minuti. Tu, quando hai finito con le tue email vieni di sotto che c'è del lavoro da fare."

I due fratelli si fulminarono con gli occhi e Dean ne approfittò per rubare il pc dalle mani di Sam e scendere al piano di sotto. Entrò velocemente nel suo account di posta elettronica e non poté trattenere un sorriso davanti alla vista del numero uno tra partentesi e in grassetto accanto alla dicitura 'In arrivo'.

"_**Oggetto: Mi dispiace**_

_**Dean,**_

_**non credo che le scuse bastino per chiederti di fare caso al comportamento tenuto oggi da Gabriel e da me. Avrei dovuto agire in maniera meno impulsiva, tenendo soprattutto conto di quanto mi hai aiutato. Questa è un'altra delle ragioni per cui evito di intrattenere rapporti di amicizia con le altre persone. Sono troppo strano per gli altri e mi sento a disagio. Con te è diverso, però al tempo stesso la sensazione di inadeguatezza c'è comunque... ha senso? Credo di no. Non preoccuparti comunque di essere mio amico dato che io per primo non sono nulla di tutto ciò, sono solo sopravvalutato. Ammetto comunque che non mi sorprenderei se questo fosse l'ultimo messaggio che ci scambiamo.**_

_**Castiel"**_

Dean aggrottò la fronte e scrisse velocemente una risposta.

"_**Castiel, non devi scusarti di nulla! Ho capito com'è fatto Gabriel e l'unica cosa che voleva fare era metterti un po' in imbarazzo, non preoccuparti. Ok, ho capito che sei strano e che ti senti a disagio quando sei in mezzo agli estranei... probabilmente devi conoscermi un po' di più per non sentirti in imbarazzo. E non dire che non sei 'nulla di tutto ciò'... sei troppo duro con te stesso. Da quel che ho potuto vedere sei una gran bella persona. Non posso dilungarmi troppo oggi perché devo essere al lavoro tra cinque minuti. Se ti va puoi passare di qua e vedere se riusciamo a renderti più un maschiaccio? Tuttavia ti sconsiglio di vestirti come tuo solito, c'è il rischio che il tuo completo si macchi. A meno che, ovviamente, tu non abbia anche un completo per occasioni informali che indossi nelle situazioni più strane. Ammetto che la cosa non mi sorprenderebbe!**_

_**Bene, io ora vado, magari ci sentiamo dopo se non ci vediamo prima, ok? Se riesci fai un salto dalle mie parti, per favore... Toh, guarda, sei persino riuscito a farti pregare, infame che non sei altro! Bene, nel tentativo di preservare quel poco di dignità che mi è rimasta, per adesso ti porgo i miei più distinti saluti.**_

_**Dean."[1]**_

Senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di aggiustare alcune frasi scritte che potevano suonare alquanto patetiche, Dean premette il tasto 'invio.' Dopo di ché si arrampicò su per le scale per restituire il computer a Sam e cambiarsi per andare al lavoro. L'officina di Bobby distava solo cinque minuti a piedi da casa, ma siccome era raro che potesse utilizzare l'auto per andare da qualche parte e in macchina arrivava a destinazione in poco più di un minuto.

Per essere un giorno d'ottobre faceva abbastanza caldo e non passò molto tempo prima che Dean si togliesse la parte superiore della tuta da meccanico che indossava legandosi le maniche in vita. Ovviamente fu questione di poco prima che si ritrovasse con la la canottiera bianca, le braccia e la faccia sporche di grasso, olio e sudore, ma la cosa sembrava non importargli. Era chino sul motore di pickup della Toyota quando Rufus, il suo collega, venne a chiamarlo.

"C'è qui un ragazzo piuttosto strambo in completo che vuole vederti... santo cielo! Porta persino la cravatta!"

Dean rise e si asciugò in malo modo il sudore dalla fronte con un braccio cerca di non sporcarsi troppo di grasso.

"Sì, lo so... fallo pure venire sul retro."

L'uomo alzò gli occhi al cielo e tornò in ufficio mentre Dean si rialzava, stiracchiandosi le braccia. Dopo qualche istante apparve Castiel con un'espressione sorpresa dipinta sul viso e con indosso sempre un completo, ma dall'aria meno pregiata di quelli che gli aveva visto fino adesso. Dean sorrise e agitò la mano in segno di saluto.

"Sei venuto!"

Castiel annuì e si avvicinò a Dean, osservando incuriosito come la luce del sole si riflettesse sul volto e sulle braccia dell'altro imperlate di sudore.

"Ho ricevuto la tua email..."

"Fantastico... Ehm..."

"Sei tutto... sporco. E unto."

Dean sorrise e si strofinò nuovamente la faccia, non facendo altro che peggiorare la situazione.

"Sono cose che capitano quando passi il pomeriggio dentro al cofano di un'auto. Bel completo, comunque!"

"Sì, beh... non ho vestiti molto diversi e adatti a occasioni diverse dalla scuola" rispose Castiel.

"Assomigli a Costantine!"

"Chi?" domandò l'altro.

"E' il personaggio di un fumetto, un detective dell'occulto... ci avevano fatto anche un film con Keanu Reeves."

"Non ti seguo" disse Castiel scuotendo la testa.

Dean gli sorrise.

"Tranquillo, lo immaginavo. Bene... ti interessa vedere come si cambia una candela?"

"Beh... prima dovrai spiegarmi che cos'è una candela."

Dean non riuscì a trattenere una risata e tirò fuori uno straccio dalla tasca della tuta che indossava per pulirsi la mano prima di afferrare un lembo del trench di Castiel e avvicinarlo al motore. Anche se il ragazzo avesse voluto sentire cosa stesse dicendo Dean, Castiel non era minimamente in grado di concentrarsi. Era troppo preso dal ragazzo in sé che dalle sue parole: aveva un odore completamente diverso rispetto a quello di muschio che aveva sentito gli altri giorni, anche se non è che potesse aspettarsi qualcosa di diverso visto che era tutto il pomeriggio che il ragazzo era circondato da grasso e olio per motore. Inoltre non gli era mai capitato di vedere Dean senza giacca e maglietta, ragion per cui non aveva mai sospettato che il ragazzo potesse avere delle braccia così muscolose. L'immagine di Dean in quel momento era qualcosa che Castiel pensava esistesse solo nei calendari dedicati alle donne. Si rese conto di essersi imbambolato a fissarlo solo quando l'altro gli agitò una mano davanti agli occhi.

"Cas, tutto bene?"

Castiel sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte prima di annuire.

"Sì, scusami, mi sono distratto."

"Mi spiace, avrei dovuto immaginare che le auto non sono in cima ai tuoi interessi" si scusò Dean con un sorriso timido.

"Va tutto bene, anzi! E' bello vederti così interessato in qualcosa... anche se è quasi un cliché."

"Cliché?" domandò Dean ridendo.

"Sembri uno di quelle foto che si vedono sui calendari o nelle riviste femminili."

Dean non poté fare altro che ridere più forte.

"Sul serio? Potrei anche pensare di fare il modello, probabilmente guadagnerei più soldi!"

Castiel gli diede una risposta indistinta prima di annuire, segno che né approvava né disapprovava la cosa. Dean continuò a sorridergli prima di afferrare nuovamente lo straccio e pulirsi le mani.

"Vuoi qualcosa da bere? Abbiamo solo the e caffè ma se vuoi-"

"Un the andrà benissimo, grazie" rispose gentilmente Castiel mentre Dean gli faceva nuovamente strada verso l'ufficio finché non raggiunsero la piccola cucina dove trovarono Rufus seduto con i piedi sul tavolo a leggere l'edizione sera del giornale.

"Vuoi qualcosa da bere Rufus?"

L'uomo alzò lo sguardo e annuì.

"Caffé, grazie. Dimmi un po'... chi è il tuo amico?"

"Lui è Cas, andiamo a scuola insieme."

Rufus annuì prima di rivolgersi nuovamente al ragazzo.

"Ma va sempre in giro in giacca e cravatta?"

Dean ridacchiò.

"Sempre!"

Castiel si ritrovò a dover scuotere la testa per smettere di fissare di Dean, stupendosi di quanto spesso gli stesse capitando di farlo.

"Hey, Cas, ti dispiace pensarci tu al tuo the? Non vorrei che sapesse di grasso..."

"Sì, nessun problema. Vuoi che faccia anche il tuo e quello di-"

"Nah! Io e Rufus ci siamo talmente abituati che ci sentiremmo persi senza un po' di grasso nel caffè!"

Castiel ridacchiò e pensò al suo the mentre Dean si stava occupando degli altri due. Generalmente Castiel evitava qualunque genere di contatto umano ma in questo caso si ritrovò più spesso a scontrarsi con le braccia di Dean senza esserne però infastidito. Quando Dean diede il caffè a Rufus, questo uscì dalla cucinetta e lasciò i due ragazzi da soli seduti al tavolo che stringevano le loro tazze di the tra le mani.

"Grazie per essere venuto, Cas."

Castiel sorrise spostando lo sguardo sulla sua tazza di the pur di evitare di fissare Dean.

"Non c'era nulla che me lo impedisse..."

"I cavalli selvaggi non posso trascinarmi lontano?"[2]

"Cosa?" domandò Castiel alzando lo sguardo, perplesso.

"Oh, è solo una canzone dei Rolling Stones. Comunque... perché sei venuto lo stesso? Voglio dire... anche se le auto non ti piacciono."

"Beh, sei tu hai detto che conoscendoti potrei smetterla di sentirmi a disagio insieme a te e ho approfittato del tuo invito per iniziare. Mi piacerebbe davvero essere tuo amico, Dean. Sei decisamente la persona più gentile che abbia incontrato in quella scuola."

Dean sorrise imbarazzato sentendosi le guance andare a fuoco.

"Io sono tuo amico, Cas. Non devi cercare di fare colpo su di me o altro. Sii te stesso e basta. E nel caso fingessi, ci sarebbe Gabriel, pronto a smascherarti in un secondo!"

"Vero. Ma tu... davvero credi che siamo già amici?"

"Sì! ...perché, tu no?"

"...se posso essere onesto, io non so nulla di cosa voglia dire avere un amico."

"E' una cosa tipo questa."

Castiel sorrise e si porto la tazza alla bocca continuando a guardare l'altro negli occhi, registrando mentalmente ogni singola sfumatura di verde che riuscita a distinguere. Al tempo stesso Dean osservava con un timore quasi riverenziale gli occhi di Castiel che sembravano in grado di leggergli l'anima.

"Dean, posso chiederti una cosa?"

Il ragazzo annuì in segno d'assenso prendendo un sorso di the.

"Certo!"

"Hai detto che tua madre era un'appassionata di teologia e sapevi che Castiel era l'angelo del Giovedì... mi chiedevo se anche sei appassionato alla materia o se semplicemente hai assorbito le sue conoscenze per osmosi."

Dean aggrottò leggermente le sopracciglia.

"Beh... mia madre è morta quando avevo sette anni e visto che la teologia era un po' la sua passione, ho deciso di tenere i suoi libri, leggerli e memorizzare le informazioni. Era una specie di tentativo per tenere vivo il suo ricordo..."

"Mi dispiace."

"E' tutto a posto. Comunque... dimmi un po', come mai avete i nomi degli angeli?"

"E' una specie di tratto distintivo della nostra famiglia. Una specie di tradizione ereditata dalla famiglia di mio padre. Ognuno di noi ha un nome legato alla religione. Tutti quelli che conosco sono stati chiamati come un angelo, uno dei dodici apostoli o degli evangelisti..."

Dean annuì.

"Wow... ma di preciso, quanto è grande la tua famiglia?"

"Parecchio, direi. La tua, invece?"

"Uhm... ti spiace se non ne parliamo? È ancora un tasto dolente."

"Sì, scusami" disse Castiel abbassando la testa per rimarcare il concetto.

"Hey, non ti devi scusare di nulla! Forza andiamo, ho ancora del lavoro da fare!"

**Note della Traduttrice:**

[1] L'ultima riga dell'email di Dean è volutamente in contrasto con il tono delle sue altre email perché in inglese il linguaggio cambia e tende a imitare il modo di scrivere di Castiel – più forbito ed elegante... spero si noti XD Inoltre quando sia Dean sia Castiel scrivono 'niente di tutto ciò', beh... in inglese è not all that. Mi sembrava carino farvelo notare :3

[2] Wild horses couldn't drag me away [Wild Horses- Rolling Stones]

Non è che abbia ben capito come diavolo stessero costruendo quegli scaffali, comunque è innegabile che il dialogo tra Dean e Cas e la scena in generale della lezione siano stati stupendi. Quando Cas afferma che i vestiti lo stimolano, chiedo venia, ma l'originale era turn me on, letteralmente eccitarsi, ma faceva schifo detta così e l'unica alternativa un po' meno drastica era stimolare.

Dovrete avere un po' di pazienza con questi due – e con me -, ma posso assicurarvi che vi daranno (e daremo) un sacco di soddisfazioni!

Il prossimo aggiornamento è previsto per il 1 Marzo (auguri Jens!)

A presto!

LaTuM


	7. Capitolo 7 - Te l'avevo detto

**Disclaimer:** _Supernatural_ è della CW. La storia invece appartiene a totalizzyness. L'originale potete trovarla qui.

**Not All That**

**Capitolo 7**

**Te l'avevo detto**

Finalmente arrivò venerdì; Sam e Dean al momento erano seduti al tavolo della cucina cercando di fare la maggior parte dei compiti che gli erano stati assegnati prima di uscire per andare alla festa di Balthazar. Dean non era ancora riuscito a incontrare Lisa, ma gli avevano assicurati che si sarebbero conosciuti alla festa. Sam invece si era messo d'accordo con Jessica per incontrarsi direttamente sul posto, cosa che aveva dato a Dean l'occasione di prenderlo in giro fino alla morte. Bobby ovviamente non era molto d'accordo sul fatto che i due ragazzi andassero a quella festa – aveva sentito dei racconti tremendi in merito alle serate organizzate da Balthazar – ma li lasciò comunque andare, conscio che se qualcosa fosse andato storto, avrebbero di certo imparato dai loro errori.

"Finito! Vado a cambiarmi!" esclamò Dean soddisfatto mettendo giù la penna che aveva usato fino a quel momento.

Sam sospirò affranto vedendo il fratello uscire dalla cucina e dirigersi al piano di sopra. Il ragazzo posò la testa sul tavolo, obbligandosi a concentrarsi e finire i compiti che ancora gli mancavano.

Al piano di sopra invece Dean si era fatto una doccia veloce e ora – per la seconda volta in una settimana - era in piedi davanti al suo armadio alla ricerca di qualcosa da mettersi. Guardò l'ammasso di magliette con sopra stampati i loghi dei suoi gruppi preferiti, chiedendosi cosa avrebbe indossato Cas - beh, ovviamente uno dei suoi completi giacca e cravatta, ma non sapeva quale e che aria gli avrebbe dato, se un aspetto casual oppure quello da brillante super-nerd. A distarlo dai suoi pensieri fu un pugno sul braccio da parte di Sam.

"Spostati! Devo prendere una cosa!"

Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo e quasi entrò nell'armadio per permettere al fratello di passare oltre e nel frattempo afferrare una maglietta a caso dal mucchio.

"Beh, era ora che uscissi dall'armadio!" ghignò Sam riuscendo a scappare dalle grinfie del fratello che si stava avvicinando con l'intenzione di colpirlo.[1]

Borbottando fra sé e sé indosso la maglia degli AC/DC e si mise alla ricerca di un paio di jeans decenti. Dopo averci riflettuto per un po' scelse un paio di jeans grigi con degli strappi all'altezza delle ginocchia e cambiò la maglietta degli AC/DC con una più aderente dei Metallica e una camicia nera. Si guardò nello specchio appeso all'anta dell'armadio, mettendosi in posa e ammiccando al suo riflesso finché Sam non si schiarì la gola riportandolo alla realtà.

"Se tu e il tuo riflesso volete stare da soli per un po', basta dirlo."

Dean rise sarcasticamente e riuscì finalmente a colpire il braccio di Sam.

"Sta zitto e preparati che è tardi!"

Il maggiore dei due uscì dalla stanza ed entrò in bagno, afferrò il deodorante e se ne spruzzò addosso una generosa dose prima di prendere il dopobarba. Tecnicamente quella sera lui aveva un appuntamento, ma stava anche andando a una festa e non gli andava di esagerare. Mise solo qualche goccia di dopobarba prima di sistemarsi i capelli e tornare nella sua stanza e sbraitare ordini a Sam. Alla fine riuscirono a salire in auto con Dean al volante mentre Sam era al telefono con Gabriel per farsi dare indicazioni.

"_E' quella grande casa con tutte quelle persone che stanno facendo casino" _disse Gabriel divertito mentre Sam sbuffava.

"Quale grande casa? Come la riconosco in un quartiere pieno di case gigantesche? Gran bella indicazione, Gabe!"

"_Vero anche questo... dove siete?"_

Sam guardò in direzione di Dean.

"Dove siamo?"

"E che cazzo ne so?!" rispose l'altro.

"_Descrivimi il posto."_

Sam sospirò di nuovo e chiese a Dean di descrivergli cosa vedeva fuori.

"Siamo in una fottutissima macchina!"

Dean riuscì a sentire Gabriel ridere di nuovo prima che Sam se lo riportasse all'orecchio.

"_Al prossimo incrocio accostate, guardate in che via siete e richiamatemi."_

Sam annuì e chiuse la chiamata lasciandosi cadere il cellulare sulle gambe.

"Al prossimo incrocio accosta."

"Sta andando fottutamente alla grande!" commentò sarcastico Dean sospirando e poggiando la testa contro il volante, affranto.

"Come facciamo a tornare indietro? Non avrai intenzione di bere, spero!"

"No, voglio ricordarmela questa festa. Questo però non autorizza te a bere!"

"Invece sì! Ho seriamente bisogno di uccidere i miei neuroni!"

"Bravo fratellino!"

Sam alzò gli occhi al cielo e iniziò a considerare l'idea di appoggiare i piedi sul cruscotto così, giusto per infastidire un po' il fratello, ma alla fine decise che non ne sarebbe valsa la pena. Quando raggiunsero la fine della strada, Dean recuperò il telefono da Sam e chiamò nuovamente Gabriel.

"_DEAN-O!"_

Il ragazzo fece quasi cadere il telefono riuscendo però ad acchiapparlo in tempo prima di riportarselo cautamente all'orecchio.

"Grazie Gabe. Comunque, siamo a Meadow Lane."

"_Oh, quindi siete vicini a una grande casa e un albero con una casetta di legno tra i rami?"_

Dean guardò fuori dal finestrino e vide un giardino con un'enorme quercia. Più che una casetta di legno a lui quella roba pareva più un castello, ma comunque...

"Sì."

"_Restate lì!"_

Il ragazzo chiuse il telefono in faccia a Dean che, scettico, si poggiò il telefono sulle gambe e si girò verso il fratello.

"Cosa?" gli domandò lui stiracchiandosi le braccia.

"Non ne ho idea, ma credo che Gabriel ci stia venendo incontro."

I due dovettero aspettare solo qualche istante prima di vedere Gabriel sbucare dall'angolo della strada e corrergli incontro con un sorriso soddisfatto stampato sul viso. Il ragazzo si fiondò sui sedili posteriori appoggiandosi però con le braccia a quello del guidatore e del passeggero.

"Buona sera ragazzi! Forza Dean, andiamo! Gira a destra!"

Dean si girò a guardare Gabriel.

"Ci sei venuto incontro solo per farti dare un passaggio a casa tua?"

"Prima di tutto sto cercando di far arrivare te a casa mia. Gridarti le indicazioni nell'orecchio è molto più divertente che farlo per telefono. E secondo, voglio tornare a casa a bordo di questa meraviglia! Gli altri m'invidieranno da morire!" rispose Gabriel ridendo.

"Oh, capisco perfettamente!" fece Dean, ghignando soddisfatto.

"Perfetto! E ora diamoci una mossa!"

Ci vollero solo pochi minuti per arrivare a casa Novak, dove gli invitati erano già entrati nel pieno della festa e la musica a tutto volume riempiva l'edificio e il giardino.

"Parcheggia pure nel garage, non esiste che questa bellezza resti fuori e che qualcuno la rovini anche solo per sbaglio" disse Gabriel indicando a Dean un punto dal finestrino. Il ragazzo parcheggiò l'Impala in un box decisamente ampio e scesero dall'auto dirigendosi verso la casa, ignorando le occhiate che gli altri invitati gli stavano lanciando.

"Ehm... Cas è da queste parti o si sta nascondendo nella sua stanza?"

"Al momento è nella sua stanza a deprimersi e dove rimarrà finché le cose non supereranno il limite. A quel punto andrà a deprimersi nell'altra casa."

Non appena entrarono i tre ragazzi vennero salutati da molti degli ospiti già presenti alla festa e dalle urla di Balthazar.

"Dean! Sam! Ce l'avete fatta! È un piacere rivedervi! Venite, dai!" disse il ragazzo mettendo le braccia attorno alle spalle dei due fratelli "Coraggio, vi faccio fare il tour della casa!"

Balthazar e Gabriel gli fecero fare il giro della villa, soffermandosi in particolar modo in quelli che, secondo loro, erano le stanze più interessanti – la cucina, la piscina coperta, la sala giochi – prima di portarli al piano di sopra.

"I bagni sono in fondo al corridoio, o all'inizio, dipende da dove arrivi, e quasi ogni stanza ha il suo bagno personale. Oh, finalmente! Questa è la stanza di Cassie!"

Balthazar bussò e Dean riuscì a sentire dei suoni indistinti provenire da dietro la porta prima che questa si aprisse leggermente facendo in modo che Castiel potesse sbirciare dalla fessura.

"Sì?"

"Castiel, fratellino mio! Vieni a goderti la festa! La gente non vede l'ora di vederti!"

Balthazar si fece da parte in modo che Castiel potesse vedere Dean che se ne stava impalato dietro di lui con le mani infilate nelle tasche dei jeans. Questo convinse Castiel ad aprire un po' di più la porta e sorrise timidamente in direzione del maggiore dei Winchester.

"Ciao."

Dean osservò Castiel sorridendo compiaciuto: il ragazzo indossava camicia, giacca e pantaloni neri e una cravatta bianca.

"Ciao Cas... hey! Hai un cappello nero di feltro?"

L'altro lo guardò sospettoso.

"Perché?"

"Sembri un gangster vestito così!"

Gabriel e Balthazar risero e annuirono.

"Ne ho uno io! Aspetta un attimo!" disse Gabriel correndo fino all'inizio del corridoio prima si svoltare bruscamente a destra, scomparendo oltre una porta.

"Io andrò a cercare Jess" mormorò Sam allontanandosi dal gruppo. Dean annuì senza riuscire però a staccare gli occhi da Castiel. In compenso nemmeno Castiel era riuscito a guardare altro che non fosse Dean, dal momento in cui aveva notato la sua presenza. Balthazar osservò i due sorridendo, soddisfatto e stranito allo stesso tempo.

"Trovato!" urlò Gabriel correndo nuovamente verso di loro brandendo un cappello nero che mise di forza in testa al cugino. Vedendo che mancava qualcosa, il ragazzo afferrò gli occhiali da sole che pendevano dal collo della maglietta di Balthzar e li mise sul naso di Castiel. Dean e Baltahzar non riuscirono a trattenere una risata.

"Cas, stai benissimo!" disse Dean sorridendo e ottenendo come risposta un sorriso da parte dell'altro.

"Credi davvero?"

"Sono d'accordo con il tuo ragazzo, Cassie! Stai davvero molto bene così!" ghignò Balthazar mettendo un braccio attorno alle spalle di Castiel. Dean e Castiel rimasero a fissarsi e sorridere finché non vennero interrotti da Anna seguita a ruota da bella ragazza alta e mora.

"Ciao ragazzi! Dean, finalmente posso presentarti Lisa. Lisa, lui è Dean!"

La ragazza sorrise e si avvicinò a Dean aggrappandosi al suo braccio.

"Wow, Anna era seria quando mi diceva sei splendido. E hai anche dei bei muscoli! Sarà una serata fantastica, forza, vieni!"

Lisa lo trascinò via senza nemmeno dargli la possibilità di salutare nessuno. Castiel si tolse gli occhiali e sospirò affranto alla vista di Dean che scompariva giù dalle scale. Il ragazzo cercò di defilarsela nuovamente nella sua stanza, ma Balthazar non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare.

"Non tenere il broncio solo perché Dean è in compagnia della ragazza più facile di tutta la città. Se ne renderà conto ben presto, lo sai anche tu."

Castiel lo guardò perplesso.

"Non ti seguo..."

Balthazar rise e si riprese gli occhiali.

"Dai Cassie! E' ovvio!"

"Cosa è ovvio?"

Balthazar stava per rispondergli, ma ci ripensò.

"Niente, ma lo capirai. A ogni modo, andiamo dai!"

Il maggiore dei Novak condusse il fratello al piano inferiore in modo che entrami potessero tornare alla feste e fermandosi a salutare chiunque incontrassero strada facendo. Castiel preferiva restare in silenzio o al massimo rivolgere parola solo ad alcuni suoi compagni di scuola che era certo di conoscere. Mentre gironzolavano per la casa, Cas notò Dean seduto comodamente su un divano con Lisa china su di lui seduta sulle sue gambe e intorno a loro parecchie persone che stavano chiacchierando tra di loro. Non si rese conto di essere rimasto a fissarli con un'espressione piuttosto infastidita finché Balthazar non gli pizzicò una guancia.

"Su con il morale! Dai, prendiamo qualcosa da bere!"

Nel frattempo Dean, per quanto la situazione non gli dispiacesse poi così tanto, non si sentiva a proprio agio con Lisa che gli stava appiccicata addosso. Non era di certo la prima che si comportava così nei suoi confronti, ma il suo atteggiamento era anche fin troppo ovvio. La ragazza continuava a stringersi a lui senza staccargli le mani di dosso e cercando ripetutamente di baciarlo nonostante, a ogni tentativo, Dean girasse la testa in modo che Lisa riuscisse a baciarlo solo sulle guance. Era appena arrivato e Dean non voleva farsi monopolizzare fin da subito.

Di fatti parlava con gli altri ragazzi e dava un'occhiata a quello che gli stava succedendo intorno e alla ricerca di qualcuno che conoscesse. Riuscì a trovare suo fratello insieme a Jessica e alcuni amici della ragazza intenti a chiacchierare vicino alla finestra francese.[2] Ogni minuto che passava, Dean vedeva Sam farsi sempre più vicino a Jessica e non riuscì a non provare un moto d'orgoglio nei confronti del suo fratellino che, nonostante la sua inclinazione da nerd, era stato – almeno apparentemente – in grado di avvicinarsi a qualcuno di così carino come Jess.

Dando un'altra occhiata in giro, Dean vide Gabriel che faceva il cretino insieme a dei ragazzi che era in grado di riconoscere. Era abbastanza certo che stessero complottando qualcosa, ma in fin dei conti Dean non poteva farci nulla. In fondo la casa era di Gabriel e i drink erano già alcolici, quindi non avrebbe avuto senso correggerli ulteriormente. Tuttavia aveva l'aria di uno che stesse progettando qualcosa di meno innocente di qualche scherzetto scolastico. Quando Gabriel lo vide, sorrise e agitò una mano, facendogli segno di avvicinarci. Dean rivolse uno sguardo a Lisa cercando il modo per allontanarsi da lei.

"Vado un attimo a parlare con-"

"Fantastico! Vengo con te!"

Cercando di non apparire troppo infastidito, Dean alzò le spalle e si fece strada insieme alla ragazza fino a raggiunge Gabriel.

"Dean! Lisa! Vi state divertendo?"

Lisa gli rivolse un sorrisetto.

"E' una gran bella festa, ovviamente. Tuo fratello sì che sa come si organizza una serata coi fiocchi!"

"In realtà è mio cugino, comunque ovvio che sa quello che fa! Dean, mi serve il tuo aiuto per una cosa!"

"Uhm..."

"Ma siamo qui per passare una serata noi due!" protestò Lisa incrociando le braccia infastidita mentre Gabriel alzava le mani in segno di resa.

"Capisco, ma non ci vorrà molto, promesso!"

Lisa sbuffò e si alzò sulle punte per dare un bacio a Dean e facendolo durare il più possibile, finché Gabriel non trascinò letteralmente via il ragazzo.

"Mi dispiace amico, avrei dovuto avvisarti prima..."

Dean sorrise e seguì Gabriel fuori nel patio.

"Cos'era quella storia, un salvataggio d'emergenza?"

Gabriel scoppiò a ridere e diede una gomitata al ragazzo.

"Amico, quella ti si era appiccicata come una cozza allo scoglio! Ti avrebbe mollato solo per noi, soprattutto per Balthazar, ma ci ho pensato io..."

"Perché Balthazar?! Cos'ha lui che io non ho?!"

Garbiel rise ancora più forte e fece segno a Dean di accomodarsi pure su una panchina.

"Beh, prima di tutto lo sai bene che lui è il più famoso di tutti i Novak, cazzone! E secondo... beh, ci sono dei retroscena che non conosci. Lei farebbe di tutto per farsi dare una botta da lui. Di nuovo."

"Wow! Chi è che non è ancora riuscita a farsi?!"

"In effetti credo solo Cas..."

Dean spalancò gli occhi incredulo.

"Cosa?! Sul serio?"

"Sì, scusa... credeva Cas te l'avesse detto che lei è... beh, che è un po'... una zoccola."

"Sì, che l'ha detto, ma non credevo così tanto!"

"Fidati, le serviresti per aggiungere solo un più uno alla sua già vasta collezione" gli disse Gabriel sventolandogli il bicchiere che aveva in mano davanti agli occhi. Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece cozzare il suo drink con quello di dell'altro, prima di prenderne un sorso. Mentre Gabriel guardava fisso nel vuoto e in silenzio, Dean ne approfittò per dare un'occhiata al giardino: si stava facendo buio ma il posto era illuminato da una grande quantità di luci colorate. La musica che alta tanto quanto lo era all'interno della casa e i ragazzi che erano in giardino erano già abbastanza alticci da mettersi a ballare a piedi nudi nell'erba.

"Sei riuscito a parlare con Michael?" domandò Dean all'improvviso continuando però a guardare il giardino.

"No, continuo a dimenticarmene, ma ammetto che mi è venuta un'idea grandiosa per dopo. Forse è un po' crudele, ma ne varrà la pena. Dimmi... Sam è uno che arrossisce facilmente?"

"Oh, sì! Diventa un pomodoro!" disse Dean ridacchiando "Perché? Cos'hai in mente di fare?"

"Sarà una sorpresa per tutti, vedrai!"

"Ok... hey! Ma non è Cas quello?"

Gabriel guardò verso il punto che gli stava indicando Dean; in fondo al giardino c'era un gazebo malapena illuminato ma chiunque sarebbe stato in grado di vedere una figura vestita di scuro con una riga bianca.

"Mi sembra così... mamma mia se fa l'emo!"

Dean sorrise.

"Poveretto!"

"Nah, aspetta!"

Gabriel si frugò nelle tasche finché non riuscì a tirar fuori il telefono. Un secondo dopo averlo sbloccato se l'era già portato all'orecchio mentre Dean non aveva staccato gli occhi neanche per un attimo dalla figura in fondo al giardino e che li stava guardando a sua volta, come se si fosse aspettato qualcosa del genere.

"_Cas! Smettila di rintanarti in fondo al giardino!"_

"_Il tuo ragazzo è qua con me nel patio!"_

"Agita un braccio" disse Gabriel girandosi verso Dean dopo aver coperto il microfono con una mano.

Dean lo guardò sospettoso ma fece quanto gli era stato detto.

"Sai, non credo mi piaccia molto sentirmi chiamare così da tutti..."

Gabriel lo ignorò e di riportò il telefono all'orecchio.

"_Dai! Vieni qua! Ci ho pensato io a salvarlo!"_

"_No, per un po' non credo verrà a cercarlo..."_

"_Bene! Adesso!"_

Gabriel chiuse la telefonata e si voltò verso Dean.

"Sta arrivando!"

Poco dopo infatti Castiel li raggiunse nel patio rivolgendo a Dean un timido sorriso. Il ragazzo aveva ancora indosso il cappello di Gabriel ma sembrava aver perso gli occhiali... nonostante tutto Dean non riusciva a smettere di pensare che quei vestiti gli stessero davvero bene.

"Non credo che a Balthazar farebbe piacere sapere che ti sei rintanato in cortile a deprimerti" disse Dean avvicinandosi cautamente a Cas. Il ragazzo fece lo stesso incrociando però le braccia, mettendosi sulla difensiva.

"Sono sicuro che se la starà cavando alla grande anche senza di me... dopotutto ha comunque un sacco di amici!"

"Scusami se sono tipo sparito, ma Lisa sembrava non volermi lasciare andare" si scusò Dean.

"Non preoccuparti, capisco. E' uscita con abbastanza membri della mia famiglia e oramai so come si comporta."

"Non hai mai pensato che stia cercando un modo per arrivare a te?" domandò Gabriel al cugino, dandogli un lieve colpetto sul braccio.

"Oddio, spero proprio di no!" rispose Castiel con un'espressione di puro terrore dipinta sul viso.

Dean ridacchiò e mise un braccio attorno alle spalle del ragazzo.

"Se dovesse mai venirle in mente di provarci con te, come te ne tireresti fuori?"

"Non so... penso glielo direi e basta" rispose Castiel.

"...quindi io cosa dovrei fare adesso?"

"Cosa vuoi dire? Non ti..." iniziò a domandare lui prima di essere interrotto da Dean.

"Non fraintendermi, mi piacciono le ragazze facili, ma lei è davvero _troppo_ facile!"

Castiel non riuscì proprio a impedirsi di sorridere.

"...te l'avevo detto."

Dean scoppiò a ridere così forte che dovette rimanere aggrappato a Castiel per non cadere. Anche Gabriel incominciò a ridere alla vista di Dean mentre il cugino rimaneva fermo dov'era, limitandosi a sorridere davanti all'effetto che avevano avuto su Dean le sue parole. Ci volle un po' prima che Dean si calmasse, aggrappandosi con entrambe le mani alle spalle di Castiel.

"Cas, cazzo! Grazie!"

"Ehm... prego?" rispose il ragazzo.

Dean sorrise guardando l'altro ragazzo negli occhi prima di sentirsi tirare per un braccio e ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con una Lisa dall'aria alquanto imbronciata.

"Dean, dov'eri sparito?!"

Il ragazzo lanciò una veloce occhiata ai suoi amici prima di scrollare le spalle.

"Scusa, mi sono fermato a chiacchierare con Cas" le rispose indicando l'amico che al momento era troppo concentrato a guardarsi le scarpe imbarazzato. A quel punto Gabriel capì che era il momento d'intervenire.

"E' colpa mia Liz. Avevo bisogno che Dean mi aiutasse a convincere Cas a venire alla festa. Sai com'è fatto..."

Lisa sorrise e con aria apparentemente innocente appoggiò un braccio sulle spalle di Dean.

"Non c'è problema, ma adesso è ora di rientrare e ballare..."

La ragazza ammiccò e prese la mano di Dean, trascinandolo verso la casa. Il ragazzo si girò disperato verso i due amici nella speranza che gli venissero in aiuto, ma Gabriel era troppo impegnato a ridacchiare e Castiel stava facendo del suo meglio per non guardarlo.

Oramai erano passate alcune ore da che erano arrivati e, nonostante i suoi tentativi, Dean non era ancora riuscito a scappare dalle grinfie di Lisa. La ragazza l'aveva costretto a ballare (sempre che quel suo strusciarsi contro di lui potesse definirsi tale) sulla pista da ballo improvvisata e, per quanto avesse insistito che avrebbe dovuto guidare, la ragazza aveva continuato a riempirlo di drink, negandogli perfino l'uso del bagno. Fu solo mentre Lisa lo stava trascinando in giro per la casa che Dean vide una via fuga. Ricordandosi di quanto gli aveva detto Gabriel, il ragazzo afferrò Lisa per un polso e la spinse vicino a Balthazar.

"Dean, che fai! Volevo presentarti Amanda!" bisbigliò lei ma smettendo di protestare quando vide Balthazar sorridere nella sua direzione.

"Dean, Lisa, è un piacere vedervi. Come vanno le cose?"

"Benone, direi!"

La ragazza lasciò la mano di Dean e iniziò ad arrotolarsi una ciocca di capelli intorno al dito.

"Ciao Balth..."

Dean fece un passo indietro e recuperò il cellulare dalla tasca dei jeans e mandò un veloce sms a Castiel mentre Lisa iniziava a flirtare senza vergogna con Balthazar che non si stava facendo il minimo problema a ricambiare le avance della ragazza, soprattutto considerato che flirtare era in fondo un tratto distintivo del suo carattere.

"Io devo andare in bagno... non ti scoccia stare con Lisa per un po', vero?" domandò Dean facendo più un'allusione che una richiesta vera e propria. Lisa ridacchiò stupidamente verso il maggiore dei fratelli Novak e si avvicinò ancora di più a lui. Balthazar colse al volo la richiesta e annuì.

"Tranquillo Dean, resto io con lei."

In quel momento il cellulare di Dean vibrò e il ragazzo se la diede a gambe prima di leggere il messaggio che gli era arrivato.

_**Sul tetto, al terzo piano ci sono le scale che portano al sottotetto.**_

Dean sorrise soddisfatto e corse per due piani di scale, lungo un corridoio e infine su per un'altra rampa di scale più stretta delle altre finché non arrivò nell'attico della magione dei Novak. Era molto buio ma sull'altro lato della stanza c'era un'ampia finestra da cui entravano le luci del giardino. Dean individuò la figura di Castiel che se ne stava appollaiato sul tetto a a osservare lo svolgersi della festa dall'alto, lontano da tutto e da tutti. Dean attraversò la stanza e si arrampicò, non con poca fatica considerata la sua stazza, fuori dalla finestra. Sentendo le imprecazioni di Dean, Castiel si girò verso di lui sorridendogli.

"Non sentirti obbligato a farmi compagnia, Dean. Per me ogni festa è così."

Dean gli sorrise di rimando e si sedette accanto a lui, assicurandosi che l'altro non fosse infastidito dalla sua vicinanza.

"Beh, non avevi mai avuto un amico prima. E si sa che gli amici vengono prima di tutto."

"Come sei riuscito a sbarazzarti di lei?" gli domandò Castiel continuando a guardare verso il giardino.

"Tuo fratello si è gentilmente offerto di aiutarmi..."

"Non ti piaceva stare in sua compagnia?"

Dean fece segno di no con la testa.

"Preferisco la tua... non continui a strusciarti contro di me e non mi costringi a bere quando non dovrei."

"Pensavo dovessi guidare."

"Infatti, ma non credo sarò in grado di farlo. Cazzo, a Sam gireranno le palle a meno che non riesca a trovare un passaggio. Ma questo punto gireranno a me le palle, visto che non ho affatto voglia di tornare a casa a piedi!"

Castiel aggrottò la fronte.

"Se ti va puoi restare a dormire da noi. Come vedi lo spazio non ci manca..."

"Oh, no! Non potrei mai-"

"Per favore, Dean. Resta."

Dean sorrise.

"Bene, allora vorrà dire che potrò continuare a bere, anche se credo di essere già abbastanza alticcio. Non è mai una gran cosa quando si bevono troppe cose diverse..."

"Vuoi ubriacarti?"

"Non proprio... tu non bevi?"

"No" disse Castiel scuotendo la testa e iniziando a scrocchiarsi le dita "Una volta Gabriel ha corretto quello che stavo bevendo con della vodka. Ci è voluto un attimo prima che mi ubriacassi, stavo malissimo e ho giurato che non sarebbe successo mai più."

"Cos'è successo?" gli chiese Dean.

"A parte essermi reso ridicolo davanti a tutti? Sono svenuto in fondo al giardino nel mio stesso vomito. Mi sono svegliato solo perché Gabriel mi ha tirato una secchiata d'acqua. Comunque sia è finito lui nei pasticci, quindi..."

"Beh, ma si può bere senza necessariamente ubriacarsi ma sentirsi solo un po' allegri..."

"No, grazie. Preferisco rimanere lucido."

"Mi sembra giusto. Beh, io vado a prendermi qualcosa di analcolico da bere, vieni con me?"

Castiel annuì e seguì l'altro ragazzo dentro casa. Nel loro tragitto verso la cucina videro Lisa appiccicata a Balthazar che rideva alle sue battute – affatto divertenti. Il maggiore dei Novak li notò e gli strizzò l'occhio mentre circondava le spalle di Lisa con un braccio. Una volta in cucina Dean e Castiel presero una lattina di coca e tornarono velocemente di sopra, allontanandosi il più possibile dalla festa. Castiel fece strada a Dean fino alla sua stanza facendolo entrare per primo. Non appena si rese conto dov'erano, il ragazzo di fermò di colpo, cercando di mettere a fuoco la camera, stupendosi di trovarla più piccola di quanto si fosse immaginato e rispecchiava perfettamente il suo proprietario. Le pareti erano di azzurro chiaro molto vicino al colore degli occhi di Castiel e tutti i mobili erano fatti di uno stupendo faggio finemente intarsiato. C'erano mensole piene di libri, niente televisore o stereo ma solo un computer dall'aria molto costosa sulla scrivania. A dirla tutta sembrava più un ufficio che una camera...

Quando Dean finalmente si mosse, Castiel poté entrare e chiudersi la porta alle spalle. Sorrise timidamente in direzione dell'altro ragazzo prima di prendere la sedia che stava davanti alla scrivania e fare cenno a Dean di accomodarsi mentre lui si sedeva sul letto.

"Sei sicuro che questa sia una camera da letto?"

Castiel sorrise prima di recuperare qualcosa su cui appoggiare la sua bibita in modo da non lasciare macchie sui mobili.

"Lo so che non ha un'aria molto vissuta – di certo non come quella di Gabriel – ma mi piace così com'è, tenendo conto che generalmente qui passo molto più tempo a studiare che a dormire..."

Dean fece un segno d'assenso e si sedette finalmente sulla sedia che gli aveva gentilmente offerto l'altro.

"Cas, dovresti davvero rallentare il ritmo!"

"Beh, non che abbia molto da fare oltre allo studio. Non ho una vita sociale o altro..." disse Castiel prima di recuperare qualcosa che Dean potesse usare per appoggiare la sua coca. Il ragazzo si alzò per prendere quanto l'altro gli stava porgendo e, nel farlo, entrambi indugiarono un attimo senza riuscire a staccarsi gli occhi di dosso. Questo finché Cas non si sentì le guance andare a fuoco e lasciò andare il sottobicchiere improvvisato fissandosi i piedi imbarazzato mentre continuava a sentire lo sguardo di Dean su di sé.

"Dovremmo fare qualcosa a proposito. Dovresti davvero uscire Cas, anche solo per prendere un caffè o qualcosa del genere."

"Non sarebbe male cambiare prospettiva di tanto in tanto... però posso continuare a studiare anche fuori?" domandò il ragazzo con gli occhi ancora puntati verso il basso.

"Certo, se questo è quello che vuoi."

"Grazie" disse Castiel alzando finalmente lo sguardo "Mi ha sempre fatto sentire in imbarazzo uscire da solo per andare da qualche parte a studiare, a meno che non dovessi andare in biblioteca e... beh, nessuno ha mai volta voglia di uscire con me."

"Io verrei volentieri, magari riusciresti a convincermi a studiare un po'! A proposito... mi fai vedere la tua collezione di cravatte?"

Castiel lo guardò perplesso.

"Vuoi davvero vedere la mia collezione di cravatte?"

"Sì... mi hanno così tanto parlato di quante ne hai e come le tieni, che ora sono curioso di vederle!"

"Beh, quando ne hai tante come ne ho io..." disse Castiel alzandosi dal letto e raggiungendo l'anta di un armadio. Quando l'aprì, Dean fu certo non di aver mai visto così tante cravatte in vita sua e tutte in perfetto ordine cromatico. Il ragazzo si alzò e raggiunse l'altro, rimanendo accanto a lui mentre le loro braccia si sfioravano.

"Wow... te ne servono davvero così tante? Io credo di averne una e basta!"

Cas ridacchiò.

"Io ne ho anche fin troppe e alcune non le ho nemmeno mai messe. Alcune me le hanno comprate giusto perché sanno che mi piacciono. Nella fila in basso invece ci sono quelle che non metto e sono quasi tutte che mi regalato Gabriel per Natale o per i compleanno. Guarda..."

il ragazzo si sporse vero l'armadio e recuperò una manciata di cravatte: la maggior parte avevano dei disegnini infantili di bruchi e farfalle, altre avevano delle inappropriate decorazioni o scritte con espliciti riferimenti sessuali, altre ancora invece semplicemente non erano nello stile di Castiel. Dean ne afferrò una, sorridendo entusiasta.

"Cas, questa è fantastica! Non ti piace la Justice League of Amerca?"[3]

"Non sono un grande amante dei fumetti. Inoltre non ho idea in che occasione potrei indossare una cravatta del genere."

"Sono certo che troveresti il momento buono. Comunque... indossi anche le bretelle?"

"Qualche volta. Ne ho qualcuna..." rispose Castiel sorridendo timidamente.

"Così come hai qualche cravatta?"

"No, ne ho solamente... dieci paia?" disse il ragazzo recuperando la cravatta dalle mani di Dean e rimettendola al suo posto insieme alle altre. Dean non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare alla vista del DOC di Castiel prima di tornare a sedersi e continuare a guardare incuriosito la stanza.

**Note della Traduttrice:**

[1] _About time you came out of the closet_, ma credo che oramai sia ampiamente risaputo che _uscire dall'armadio_, in inglese, significhi dichiarare pubblicamente la propria omosessualità.

[1] A detta di Google, questa è una finestra francese. Io di architettura non so nulla XD

[3] Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Acquaman, Hawkman, Flash, Lanterna Verde... Beh, Wikipedia ne sa più di me.

Il 1° marzo è finalmente arrivato, auguri al nostro Jens ed ecco il capitolo 7. Le cose stanno iniziando a smuoversi, lentamente, ma in modo incredibile secondo me.

Adoro Dean e Cas, adoro Balthazar, adoro Gabriel e adoro l'autrice di questa storia. Più traduco più mi il mio amore per questa fanfiction cresce a dismisura! Btw... la collezione di cravatte?! Dean oramai è vecchia u.u

Inoltre... tradurre questo capitolo è stata un'operazione meno facile del previsto perché diverse frasi richiedevano di essere adattate e interpretate molto più che nei capitoli precedenti. Spero il risultato sia scorrevole e di vostro gradimento!

Il prossimo aggiornamento è previsto per il 25 di marzo... ancora esami (me ne mancano... 6... 7... minimo altri due... circa una decina da dare entro metà maggio e ho finito!), tesi da finire e pochissimo tempo per editare i capitoli... nel frattempo cercherò di continuare il lavoro perché i capitoli pronti si stano riducendo all'osso :S

Stay tuned sul mio Twitter ( latum) o sulla mia pagina Facebook per ulteriori sviluppi!

A presto!

LaTuM


	8. Capitolo 7 - Too Sexy for Your Shirt

**Disclaimer:** _Supernatural_ è della CW. La storia invece appartiene a totalizzyness. L'originale potete trovarla qui.

**Not All That**

**Capitolo 8**

**Too Sexy for Your Shirt****[1]**

Dean si stava girando i pollici continuando a guardare a disagio la stanza senza sapere cos'altro fare mentre Castiel stava sfogliando un libro di storia. Dopo un po' lo sguardo dell'altro ragazzo si posò su di lui, osservando dispiaciuto la sua espressione annoiata.

"Scusami, sono terribilmente noioso... vuoi fare qualcosa?"

Dean aggrottò le sopracciglia.

"No, tranquillo, va tutto bene... a meno che non sia tu a voler fare qualcosa."

"Non proprio... potremmo parlare" suggerrì Castiel.

"Certo... di cosa?"

"Qualunque cosa possa aiutarci a conoscerci meglio..."

"Ci sto! Potremmo fare a turno. A te l'onore!"

Castiel chiuse il libro che stava leggendo e appoggiò le mani sulle gambe.

"Cosa vorresti fare nella vita? Andare al college, trovare un lavoro...?"

"Wow, andiamo subito al sodo!" ridacchiò Dean incrociando le gambe "A dirla tutta non ne ho idea. Non credo di voler andare al college, ma non credo nemmeno di voler fare il meccanico per tutta la vita. Mi piacerebbe poter viaggiare..."

Castiel annuì e prese un sorso dalla sua lattina di coca.

"Mi sembra giusto... tocca a te."

Dean si mordicchiò le labbra pensando alla domanda.

"Hai mai avuto una ragazza? O un ragazzo o altro?"

"No. Non mi è mai importato avere una relazione con qualcuno. Comunque sono certo che passerà molto tempo prima che possa trovare la mia anima gemella. Sono ancora troppo giovane..."

"Come sei cinico! Non troverai mai la persona giusta se continuerai a stare tappato in casa."

"Per adesso mi va bene così. Magari un giorno..."

"Ok, vai con la domanda!"

"Perché vuoi essere mio amico?" domandò Castiel osservando attentamente Dean.

Il ragazzo arricciò il naso pensando alla risposta.

"...Non lo so. Mi piaci, fai quello che ti pare e sei strano. A scuola indossi sempre giacca e cravatta, sei bravo con le parole... se non fossi _Castiel Novak_ ma un ragazzo come tutti gli altri vorrei comunque essere tuo amico. Mi piacerebbe... se per te va bene."

Castiel non riuscì a impedirsi di sorridere.

"A me va benissimo. Ho sempre temuto l'idea dell'amicizia perché la maggior parte delle persone vogliono solo essere _gli amici di Castiel_. Sono tutti così falsi... eccetto te."

"Voglio essere onesto con te: ho sempre viaggiato tanto senza mai fermarmi a lungo in un posto ed è sempre stato più facile essere me stesso, è più semplice e non sono costretto a raccontare balle..."

"Beh... grazie. A te la parola."

"...ti sei mai preso una cotta per qualcuno?"

Castiel cominciò a dare dei segni di irrequietezza.

"Ti metteresti a ridere se ti dicessi che non ne ho idea? Come si fa a dire se ti piace qualcuno?"

"E perché dovrei ridere?! Beh... sai se ti piace qualcuno quando ti diverti in sua compagnia, senti le solite farfalle nello stomaco e ti ritrovi a fissare quella persona più spesso del dovuto. Cerchi di stare con lei più tempo possibile e la sola idea che possa stare con qualcun'altro ti fa un male cane..." gli rispose Dean con un sorriso.

"Io credo..." disse Castiel riflettendo attentamente.

"Cosa...?"

"Uhm, che dovrò rigirarti la domanda."

"Oh, ok... perché?"

"Puoi fare solo una domanda alla volta e ora è il mio turno! Sei mai stato innamorato?"

"No. Non ho mai avuto una storia seria con nessuno anche perché non mi sono mai fermato abbastanza in un posto! Forse qui le cose andranno diversamente..."

"Può darsi..." disse Castiel sorridendo.

Dean stava per fare la sua domanda quando il telefono vibrò nella tasca, avvisandolo che gli era arrivato un messaggio da Gabriel.

_**Venite in salotto. Operazione imbarazza-Sam, in corso!**_

Dean ridacchiò alzandosi in piedi e rimettendo il cellulare in tasca.

"Andiamo Cas, questa non me la voglio perdere!"

Castiel si alzò lentamente dal letto e seguì Dean al piano di sotto dove trovarono Gabriel in piedi davanti agli altoparlanti con un ghigno dipinto sul viso mentre dall'altra parte della videro Sam che stava chiacchierando con Jessica. Gabriel fece un cenno nella loro direzione e Dean afferrò Castiel per un braccio trascinandolo fin quando raggiunsero l'altro ma senza mollare la presa dopo.

"Che succede?" urlò Dean per sovrastare la musica. Gabriel si batté l'indice sul naso prima di precipitarsi verso lo stero e spegnere la musica. Gli invitati iniziarono a protestare ma Gabriel gli fece cenno di starsene zitti e si arrampicò su una sedia.

"Ragazzi, ragazzi... Ho un annuncio da fare! Beh, più che un annuncio a dire il vero è richiesta... Hey, Sam Winchester, dove sei! Fatti vedere!"

I ragazzi intorno a Sam si fecero da parte lasciandolo imbarazzato in balia di Gabriel.

"Fantastico! E dov'è quella bellezza a cui hai mangiando la faccia per tutta la sera? Jess! Ah, eccoci! Sam mi ha chiesto di dedicarti questa canzone. Ascolta bene le parole perché vengono dal profondo del suo cuore! Musica maestro!"

Gabriel fece un cenno al ragazzo accanto allo stereo e queste premette il tasto play. Le note di _'I'm Too Sexy' _cominciarono a diffondersi dagli altoparlanti e Sam cambiò le guance di Sam diventarono di un rosa acceso, così come quelle di Jessica mentre tutti gli altri ospiti scoppiavano a ridere. Castiel aggrottò le sopracciglia, non capendo esattamente quello che stava succedendo ma sorrise comunque alla vista di Dean oramai quasi prossimo alle lacrime. Il ragazzo diede una pacca sulle spalle dell'amico prima di raggiungere di corsa il fratello e pizzicargli una guancia.

"Sammy! Come va?!" gli domandò Dean ridendo mentre Sam tentava di fulminarlo con gli occhi.

"Scommetto che ci sei tu dietro tutto questo!"

Dean alzò le mani come volesse provare la sua innocenza.

"Calma, calma! E' stata tutta un'idea di Gabriel. Mi ha solo mandato un messaggio per dirmi di scendere ad assistere a questa scenetta divertente!"

"Beh, fantastico! Sono davvero felice che fossi presente nel momento più imbarazzante di tutta la mia vita!"

"Ah, smettila di fare il brontolone! Comunque... è vero non hai fatto altro che pomiciare con Jessica per tutta la serata?"

Sam arrossì ancora di più e borbottò qualcosa imbarazzato.

"Dammi il cinque! Bravo fratellino!"

"Uhm, grazie? Come stanno andando le cose con Lisa?"

Dean alzò le spalle, indifferente.

"Non ne ho idea, sono di sopra con Cas. Lisa l'ho mollata a Balthazar secoli fa!"

"Aaawwww!" fece Sam ridacchiando.

"Fottiti! Lisa era troppo... no, davvero. Meglio di no. Ho preferito tranquillizzare Cas in merito a questa storia dell'amicizia visto che non ci è molto abituato. E, a proposito. Trova un altro modo per tornare a casa, io resto a dormire qui."

Se possibile, il ghigno di Sam si fece ancora più grande.

"Pigiama party!"

"Fottiti!" disse Dean dando un pugno sul braccio al fratello "Lisa mi ha imbottito di alcool e non posso portarti a casa. Cas ha detto che posso restare qui."

"Aspetta un attimo, da quand'è che è diventato Cas?"

"Da quando siamo diventati amici, problemi? Comunque, trovati da solo un modo per andare a casa o stai a dormire da Jess. Qualunque cosa tu faccia, ci vediamo domani!" disse il ragazzo dando pugno sul braccio al fratello prima di tornare da Castiel.

"Dai, andiamo da qualche parte!"

Castiel annuì e gli fece strada attraverso la casa. Mentre camminavano, Dean riuscì a scorgere nuovamente Lisa e Balthazar; la ragazza gli stava strusciando contro di lui lasciandogli una scia di baci mentre Balthazar continuava a chiacchierare con gli ospiti. Dean cercò di passare inosservato e allo stesso tempo non perdere l'amico in mezzo alla marea di gente. Uscirono dal retro arrivando fino in fondo al giardino dove c'era una porta che portava verso l'altra casa. In giro non c'era nessuno, tutti erano troppo impegnati con la festa.

"Ogni tanto ti capita mai di restare da solo a casa?" domandò Dean divertito mentre seguiva Castiel al pianterreno fino a raggiungere il seminterrato.

"Uhm... no? Dai forza, qui sono delle cose potrebbero interessarti: biliardo, videogiochi, film e cose simili..."

"E libri per te, immagino."

"Già."

Dean rise e circondò le spalle di Castiel con un braccio.

"Sono stato invitato alla festa più in di tutta la città, mi hanno combinato un'uscita con una ragazza con la quale a fine serata avrei sicuramente scopato e invece ho deciso di passare il mio tempo con il nerd di famiglia mentre io gioco alla Playstation e lui legge? Che razza di vita ho!?"

"...stai cercando di essere sarcastico, per caso?"

"Sì, direi di sì. È da parecchio tempo che non mi capita di passare una serata così bella. Sei sicuro di non voler fare qualcosa di diverso che stare con la testa china su un libro? I videogiochi sono molto più divertenti quando si è in due a giocare."

"Non ho idea di come si faccia."

Quando raggiunsero finalmente il seminterrato, Dean restò meravigliato davanti alla grandezza della stanza: appeso a una parete c'era il televisore più grande che Dean avesse mai visto, un divano di pelle a dir poco enorme, su un ripiano sotto il televisore c'era quasi ogni console per videogiochi disponibile sul mercato, un tavolo da biliardo, un calcetto balilla e-

"Avete una fottuta vasca idromassaggio?!"

"Crowley ha insistito per metterla" rispose Castiel vagamente imbarazzato.

"Ne avete una anche voi?"

"Uhm, sì. E' stata un'idea di Balthazar e Gabriel l'ha seguito a ruota... Allora, cosa ti va di fare?"

Dean alzò le spalle e e si avvicinò al divano, guardando incuriosito tutto quello che c'era nella stanza.

"Potremmo vedere un film o qualcosa del genere. O magari fare un videogioco. Potremmo sceglierne uno che neanche io ho mai fatto così la sfida sarebbe pari."

Castiel sorrise in direzione di Dean e si accomodò sul divano.

"Che gioco?"

Dean individuò l'ampia collezione di videogame e lesse attentamente i titoli mentre Castiel continuava a guardarlo, incapace di staccare gli occhi da lui. Di solito il ragazzo teneva sempre lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento, ma per qualche ragione, la presenza di Dean era come una calamita per i suoi occhi. L'altro ragazzo si girò improvvisamente tenendo tra le mani la custodia di un videogioco.

"Blur! Ho sentito dire che è stupendo! Forza, dai!"

Castiel sorrise e si alzò dal divano per aiutare Dean ad accendere l'Xbox e la televisione prima di tornare entrambi a sedersi con i joystick in mano. Nonostante il divano fosse esageratamente enorme, i due ragazzi rimasero seduti vicini, spalla a spalla, mentre leggevano le istruzioni del gioco sullo schermo prima d'iniziare la partita vera e propria. Ovviamente si rivelarono entrambi dei pessimi giocatori: riuscivano a far schiantare le loro automobili nei modi più fantasiosi possibili e questo rischiò di costargli un principio di ernia tanto erano esilaranti – e al tempo stesso terribili - le loro performance in pista. A un certo punto Dean dovette mettere in pausa il gioco per accartocciarsi sul pavimento dalle risate quando, per la cinquantesima volta, Castiel aveva impostato male la girata uscendo dal campo di gioco.

Alla fine, quando ridere cominciò a fare sul serio troppo male, spensero il gioco e si misero a curiosare nella collezione di DVD alla ricerca di un film da guardare. Sugli scaffali c'erano allineati centinaia di titoli e Dean non riusciva a credere che Castiel non ne avesse visto nemmeno uno.

"Ok, anche se ci vorrà tutta la vita per questo, guarderemo tutti questi film... esclusi quelli veramente pessimi. Potremmo cominciare con una maratona di Indiana Jones."

"Quanti film dovremmo vedere in tutto?" domandò Castiel aggrottando la fronte.

"Circa... boh, quelli che devi assolutamente vedere sono come minimo trecento!"

"Quindi, tenendo conto che durino circa un'ora e mezza l'uno, per vederli tutti c'impiegheremmo circa cinquantaquattromila minuti... sono novecento ore!"

Dean rimase un attimo allibito davanti alla velocità con cui Castiel era riuscito a fare i conti.

"Sì, ma tieni conto che ti stai dimenticando film come Il Signore degli Anelli dove ognuno dei tre film dura almeno tre ore. E in questa collezione ci sono un sacco di film che durano più di un'ora e mezza, quindi siamo già ben oltre le novecento ore, ma posso assicurarti che ne apprezzerai ogni minuto!"

"...lo spero per te! Altrimenti dovrò porre fine alla nostra amicizia con metodi non propriamente legali."

"Sì, ho capito, mi staccherai la testa a morsi. Non ora però! Indie non può aspettarci per sempre!" disse il ragazzo prendendo il cofanetto con i DVD di Indiana Jones e piazzandosi davanti allo schermo del televisore.

"Se hai intenzione di vedere tutti e quattro i film senza addormentarti sarà meglio che vada a prendere qualcosa che ci tenga in piedi."

"Tre, Cas. Non guarderemo di certo quell'abominio che sono I Teschi di Cristallo."

Castiel alzò le spalle e lasciò il seminterrato mentre Dean inseriva nel lettore DVD I Predatori dell'Arca Perduta per poi andare a stravaccarsi sul divano. Visto che sarebbero dovuti rimanere lì parecchie ore, tanto valeva la pena mettersi comodi. Castiel fece ritorno con un vassoio carico di cibi e bevande salutari e non, dopodiché recuperò delle coperte e dei cuscini da un armadio della stanza.

"Amico, amerai questo film: è un mix tra storia, personaggi tostissimi e, come se non bastasse, nazisti!"

Castiel sorrise e si rannicchiò in mezzo al divano accanto a Dean, abbracciandosi le ginocchia per occupare meno spazio possibile, a differenza dell'altro ragazzo che era completamente spaparanzato e con una busta di doritos appoggiata sulla pancia.

Dean venne riportato alla realtà dalla fastidiosa suoneria di un cellulare mentre Castiel sbuffava e cercava a tentoni l'oggetto incriminato.

"Pronto?" disse il ragazzo mentre l'altro si stropicciò gli occhi rimettendosi a sedere e stiracchiandosi. Lui e Castiel si erano evidentemente addormentati nel bel mezzo de L'Ultima Crociata ma non capiva da dove fossero saltate fuori le coperte ed era abbastanza sicuro che Castiel fosse seduto accanto a lui e non al suo posto nella metà di divano che aveva occupato. Dean si grattò leggermente la nuca osservando Castiel portare avanti una conversazione molto assonata con gli occhi malapena aperti e i capelli ancora più incasinati del solito. Sentendosi osservato, Castiel si girò verso Dean e gli rivolse un sorriso, alzando la mano come se volesse salutarlo silenziosamente.

"Per favore Gabriel, ho mal di testa. L'ultima cosa di cui ho bisogno sei tu e tutti gli altri che mi gridate nelle orecchie... non dovresti pulire comunque?

No, non lo farà Claudia: tua la spazzatura, tuo il compito di pulire.

Lo so che è il suo lavoro, la conosco tanto quanto te..."

Dean sorrise constatando che, nonostante tutto, Gabriel era ancora perfettamente in grado di fare uscire Castiel di matto.

"Cos'è successo a Sam?

"Il fratello di Dean!

"Ok, glielo dirò.

"No, lasciaci in pace, per favore.

"Gabriel!"

Castiel sbuffò arrabbiato e terminò scocciato la chiamata prima di voltare lo sguardo verso la faccia divertita di Dean.

"Quindi?"

"Gabriel, Balthazar e Crowley stanno venendo qui. Sam invece l'hanno ritrovato questa mattina nella camera dei gemelli che dormiva sul divano insieme a Jess. Gabriel mi ha raccomandato di dirti che tuo fratello era senza maglietta e qualche succhiotto. Idem Jessica, maglietta a parte."

Dean scoppiò a ridere.

"Lo vedi quel viscido stronzetto?! Gliela farò pagare per anni!"

"Perchè? Se Sam e Jessica si stavano divertendo allora-"

"Perché è divertente? Ha quattordici anni, è strano, sproporzionato ed è comunque riuscito a trovarsi una sexy pollastrella a cui va bene passare al serata a fare porcherie con lui! Non sarei un bravo fratello se non lo facessi! Voi non vi prendete in giro quando uscite con delle ragazze?"

"Beh, io no di certo, ma so che gli altri in effetti lo fanno, anche se non ne ho mai capita la ragione. Mi sembra solo un modo crudele per mettere a disagio qualcuno che è riuscito dove gli altri hanno fallito."

Dean aggrottò la fronte.

"Vuoi dire che prendo in giro Sam solo per alimentare il mio ego?"

"In poche parole, sì. Altrimenti perché sentiresti il bisogno di prenderlo in giro quando lui è riuscito a trovarsi una ragazza mentre tu stai passando la tua serata tra film e videogiochi?" disse Castiel mettendosi seduto.

"Grazie per avermi fatto notare che sono meno figo di quello che sembro."

"Non c'è di che... se ti può consolare però, questa è stata la serata più divertente di tutta la mia vita!"

"Vedi a cosa servono gli amici?! E se secondo te questa è stata una serata divertente...fidati! Il meglio deve ancora arrivare!"

"Guarda che ci conto."

I due ragazzi si sorrisero prima di sentire delle risate giungere da dietro la porta. Gabriel, Balthazar e Crowley entrano senza nemmeno bussare con un ghigno dipinto sul viso mentre ridevano per qualcosa che si erano appena detti.

"Buongiorno giovani innamorati, avete passato una bella serata?" domandò Balthazar stravaccandosi sul divano mentre Castiel annuiva sedendosi compostamente, appoggiando i piedi sul tappeto mentre Balthazar non riusciva a impedirsi di ridere alla vista di Dean e Cas rannicchiati sotto le coperte.  
"Aaww, ma guadatevi!"

Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo e si alzò in piedi stiracchiandosi e lanciando di lato la coperta mentre il suo stomaco iniziò a brontolare rumorosamente.

"Vorresti fare colazione?" domandò Castiel all'istante liberandosi a sua volta della coperta.

"Volentieri."

"Cosa ti andrebbe?" chiese il ragazzo alzandosi in piedi a sua volta per poi ripiegare con cura la coperta mentre Balthazar ancora ridacchiava alla vista dei due.

"Qualunque cosa, basta che non sia nulla di salutare!"

Gabriel non riuscì a trattenere una risata mentre Dean si avvicinava al tavolo da biliardo dove Crowley stava posizione le palle.

"Ti va una partita?"

"Certo!"

"Io vado a preparare la colazione" fece Castiel sparendo oltre la porta seguito da Balthazar.

"Ti serve una mano, Cassie?"

"No, ma non mi dispiacerebbe un po' di compagnia."

"Perfetto, anche perché dobbiamo parlare. E' ora che trovi un po' di tempo per scambiare quattro chiacchiere con il mio fratello preferito... non dirlo a Zack!"

"Nessun problema, in effetti volevo parlarti anch'io" rispose Castiel rivolgendogli un sorriso.

"A proposito di cosa?"

"...andiamo in cucina."

Balthazar annuì e seguì il fratello continuando imperterrito a sorridere e senza dire una parola finché Castiel non iniziò a fare il caffè.

"Allora... di cosa volevi parlarmi?"

L'altro ragazzo fece un respiro profondo e si girò in direzione di Balthazar.

"Tu mi conosci meglio di chiunque altro, giusto?"

"Direi di sì, sei come un libro aperto per il sottoscritto."

"Bene... senti, ho mai avuto una cotta per qualcuno? Ieri sera io e Dean stavamo chiacchierando e quando mi ha chiesto se mi fossi innamorato non sapevo cosa rispondergli."

"Beh, da quel che ne so io fino adesso non ti sei mai preso una cotta per nessuno."

"Ok-"

"Ma! Ora ce l'hai!"

"Davvero?"

"Sì, è anche abbastanza ovvio."

"Per chi?"

"Scherzi vero?" domandò Balthazar con un sorriso beffardo "Non ti viene in mente nessuno che non riesci a smettere di guardare? Qualcuno di continui a parlare? Qualcuno che ti fa sorridere anche solo quando anche solo lo si nomina... tipo la persona a cui stai pensando in questo preciso momento e che corrisponde alla descrizione?"

Castiel strabuzzò gli occhi.

"Non è possibile che-"

"Cassie... ti sei preso una cotta da dodicenne in piena regola per Dean Winchester! Perché gli hai permesso di diventare tuo amico? Gli hai detto 'cose' che non avevi mai confidato a nessuno, siete usciti insieme-"

"-sono solo andato a trovarlo al lavoro!"

"E poi avete bevuto qualcosa insieme?"

"Dean doveva fare una commissione per il suo collega e strada facendo abbiamo preso un caffè."

"Guarda che non c'è niente di male, Cas!"

"...cosa devo fare?"

"Niente, a meno che tu non voglia dirglielo."

Castiel fece una smorfia.

"La cosa non rischierebbe di creare imbarazzo tra noi?"

"Per questo non farai nulla e andrai avanti come sempre. Non preoccuparti, Dean non ti conosce ancora abbastanza bene per capirlo."

Nel frattempo Dean stava giocando a biliardo chiacchierando con gli altri due membri della famiglia.

"Lisa era troppo per te?" gli domandò Crowley ridacchiando e chinandosi sul tavolo mentre Gabriel mandava in buca la palla.

Dean non riuscì a trattenere una smorfia.

"Era un po' troppo facile e aveva una pessima reputazione... ci sarà pure una ragione se persino Cas la definisce una puttana."

"Davvero Castiel l'ha chiamata così?" chiese Crowley, perplesso.

"Non con queste parole, ma il risultato è lo stesso."

"Carino... allora, com'è il tuo tipo?" domandò Gabriel passando il turno a Dean che alzò le spalle e iniziò a impostare da direzione del tiro.

"Non ne ho uno, mi va bene quello che passa il convento."

"Anche se sembra un uomo?" chiese Crowley ridacchiando ottendo un'alzata di spalle come risposta.

"Non m'interesserebbe. Diciamo che non mi precludo nessuna possibilità."

Gabriel tossì scioccato dalla rivelazione.

"Sei bi?"

"Uhm... non esattamente. Diciamo che non sono nulla. Aspetta, com'è che si era definito Castiel?"

"Pansessuale?"

"Sì, esatto. La gente di solito crede sia etero e in effetti sono stato con molte più donne che altro, però mi va bene tutto. Per un po' sono anche stato con un ragazzo... però non è durata più di poche settimane."

"Bene, bene Winchester, quante sorprese che ci riservi" disse Crowley ridendo mentre osservava Dean mettere in buca un discreto numero di palle, una dopo l'altra. Dean alzò lo sguardo osservando divertito l'espressione sconfitta sul volto di Gabriel.

"Ho imparato a barare a questo gioco. Ogni tanto era l'unico modo che io Sammy avevamo per sopravvivere. "

"Ma non è giusto!" protestò Gabriel.

"...rendono le scommesse?" domandò Crowley spostando Gabriel dal suo campo visivo. Dean alzò nuovamente le spalle e sbagliò un tiro di proposito.

"Dipende. Ogni tanto dieci, altre volte cinquanta... se poi i tuoi avversari sono anche particolarmente ubriachi puoi anche tirar su qualche centone."

"Allora Dean, parlando di affari: quali sono le tue intenzioni con Castiel?"

"Cosa?!" domandò l'interpellato osservando Crowley come se fosse completamente impazzito.

"E' molto sensibile! Vedi di non ferirlo in alcun modo o la furia della famiglia Novak si abbatterà su di te!"

"...non capisco."

"Ignora Crowley, si sta solo divertendo a incasinarti la testa. Stai attento però: Cas non è come noi, potrebbe non capire quando stai scherzando" disse Gabriel ridendo e chinandosi sul tavolo da gioco.

"Tranquillo, so cosa faccio e poi ho a che fare con una persona non con un cane da salvataggio!"

"E' solo così per dire!"

"Ho capito, non sono stupido! Dagli da mangiare due volte al giorno, assicurati che faccia delle lunghe passeggiate e che non faccia troppi casini!"

Gabriel scoppiò a ridere.

"E fallo dormire sul tuo letto così starà più tranquillo!"

Dean sbuffò divertito mandando in buca la palla nera nell'esatto momento in cui Castiel e Balthazar facevano ritorno con la colazione.

"Lo sfigato fregato Crowley" ghignò Dean mettendo in mano all'altro la stecca con cui aveva giocato per poi seguire Castiel e sedersi al tavolino che c'era dall'altra parte ella stanza, osservando estasiato l'enorme quantità di pancake che avevano preparato. Nessuno dei due si accorse che Balthazar, Gabriel e Crowley li stavano guardando bisbigliando tra di loro.

"Vanno bene?"domandò Castiel.

In risposta Dean si limitò ad annuire con la bocca troppo piena di pancake per parlare.

"Sono fantastici!" riuscì a dire coprendosi la bocca per non apparire troppo maleducato.

"Mi fa piacere... senti, quali i tuoi piani per oggi?"

"Niente di particolare, quello che capita."

"Ok... non vorrei che ti sembrasse troppo noioso ma al caso di andrebbe di lavorare al progetto di storia? Mi farò perdonare!"

"Non c'è problema Cas! È una che comunque dobbiamo fare, quindi un momento vale l'altro."

"Avresti potuto fare qualcos'altro di molto più divertente, invece di-"

"Mi sta bene Cas! Tranquillo!"

"Solo che non vorrei-"

"Castiel, sul serio. Se vuoi studiare, a me va bene farlo con te."

Castiel aggrottò le sopracciglia.

"Ma tu cosa vuoi fare?"

"Abbiamo fatto ciò che volevo io ieri sera, oggi mi va benissimo fare qualunque cosa tu voglia."

"...grazie."

Dean sorrise e Cas continuò a fissarlo finché non dovette sbattere gli occhi mentre dietro al tavolo da biliardo i parenti del ragazzo non riuscivano di fare a meno di sogghignare aslla vista della dolce coppietta.

"Allora è vero che ti sentivi troppo sexy per rimanere vestito, eh?" ridacchiò Dean guidando sulla strada di casa. Sam era seduto accanto a lui sul sedile del passeggero con la testa fra le mani mentre Castiel aveva preso posto sui sedili posteriori e stava leggendo.

Sam incenerì il fratello con gli occhi.

"Vaffanculo! A quanto pare più bevo, meno sento il bisogno di tenermi i vestiti addosso!"

Dean non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare e diede una pacca sulla spalla del ragazzo.

"A ogni modo, ben fatto! Jess è veramente figa!"

"Vero?" disse Sam rivolgendo un ampio sorriso in direzione del fratello.

"Ha per caso qualche strano fetish per i secchioni?"

"Beh... qualcosa del genere, in effetti."

"Oh mio Dio!" disse l'altro iniziando a ridere rumorosamente finché non fu interrotto la voce di Castiel.

"Dean, ricordati di cosa abbiamo parlato ieri sera."

Sam si girò in direzione del fratello con uno sguardo interrogativo dipinto sul viso.

"Di cosa avete parlato?"

Dean sbuffò annoiato.

"Cas è dell'idea che ti prendo in giro perché in realtà sono geloso."

"E lo sei?"

"Certo che no! Nella vita il sesso non è tutto, non lo sai?!"

"Ah, davvero? Allora illuminami..."

Dean scrollò le spalle.

"Non ne ho idea... trovarsi dei buoni amici? Innamorarsi? Non fermarti davanti a nulla per ottenere quello che vuoi?"

"Wow, dovresti metterlo nei biscotti della fortuna!"[1]

"Fottiti!"

Per il resto del tragitto non volò una mosca e l'unico rumore di sottofondo era l'autoradio di Dean che andava. Quando raggiunsero la casa di Bobby, Dean chiese a Castiel di restare in auto dato che non si sentiva ancora a suo agio all'idea di fargli vedere dove abitava e che in confronto alla casa di Cas, la sua sembrava una scatoletta. Il ragazzo recuperò velocemente i compiti che avrebbe dovuto fare e tornò in un battibaleno al volante dell'Impala.

"Allora è è qui che vive il signor Singer?" domandò Castile rivolgendogli un sorriso.

Dean si schiarì la voce.

"Uhm, sì. Lui è un tipo semplice e anche la casa lo dimostra... c'è giusto quello che gli serve. Inoltre odia tutto ciò che è nuovo o moderno..."

"Sembra piuttosto... confortevole, direi. Giusto perché tu lo sappia, non sono interessato al tipo di casa in cui vivi. I soldi non mi mancano di certo, ma non sono uno snob."

Dean si osservò le mani, imbarazzato.

"Sì, scusami... solo che non credo che a Bobby avrebbe fatto molto piacere ritrovarsi per casa uno dei suoi studenti."

"Capisco... magari un giorno non gli darà più così fastidio."

"Certo, sarebbe un piacere!"

"Bene, allora dove andiamo?"

"Beh, sai dirmi dove fanno un caffè decente in questa città?"

"Sì, ma solo se mi permetterai di offrire."

"Non c'è bisogno che tu mi offra-"

"Lo so Dean, è solo un modo per ringraziarti."

"Di cosa?"

"Di essere mio amico? Per avermi fatto compagnia ieri sera e per aver accettato di passare il tuo a studiare insieme?"

"Cas, è quello che fanno gli amici, ci si fa piaceri a vicenda perché sì. Ieri sera volevo stare con te e oggi mi va di studiare insieme."

Castiel annuì.

"Lo so, ma permettimi comunque di offrirti un caffè, mi farebbe davvero piacere."

"D'accordo, allora!"

Dean alzò lo sguardo per osservare Castiel non appena gli posò il caffè sul tavolo per poi sedersi sul divanetto accanto a lui.

"Cappuccino, giusto?"

"Giusto... tu cos'hai preso?"

Castiel abbassò lo sguardo verso il suo bicchiere che straripava di tutte leccornie che avrebbero fatto impazzire ogni bambino.

"Non giudicarmi male, ok? Da che Gabriel l'ha ordinato per me una volta, non sono più riuscito a farne a meno."

"Che cos'è?"

"Un caffè al caramello macchiato con doppia panna, praline di cioccolato e marshmallow a parte."

Dean ridacchiò e alzò il bicchiere in direzione dell'amico.

"E' un signor caffè, Cas!"

"E' fantastico. Pieno di zucchero che mi farà marcire i denti ma... assaggialo!"

Dean posò il suo bicchiere e mentre Castiel gli stava porgendo il suo con un sorriso senza riuscire a non guardarlo come se fosse avvelenato.

"Cavoli! Rischia di venirmi il diabete solo a vederlo!"

"Dai! Provalo!"

Castiel afferrò un cucchiaino e prese una buona porzione di qualunque cosa fosse compresa di panna e praline e marshmallow prima di porgerlo a Dean. Il ragazzo notò con orrore la goccia di panna che si stava squagliando, minacciando di cadere inesorabilmente sui pantaloni neri dell'elegante completo di Castiel. Dicendosi che lo stava facendo per il bene dei vestiti dell'amico, Dean si sporse in avanti e circondò il cucchiaino e il suo carico di glucosio con le labbra facendo così sorridere l'amico.

"Allora?"

Dean annuì e lasciò andare il cucchiaio.

"Sì... buono, anche se è un po' troppo dolce per i miei gusti."

"Beh, ho anche aggiunto quattro bustine di zucchero..."

"Porco cazzo, Cas!"

"Qualche volta il debole per i dolci che ha Gabriel prende anche me" disse Castiel sorridendo timidamente.

"Sembri diverso dal solito in questo momento... mi piace questo nuovo aspetto di te!"

Il ragazzo inclinò la testa di lato con un'espressione confusa dipinta sul viso.

"Diverso? In che senso?"

"Beh, rispetto al Cas che ho incontrato il mio primo giorno di scuola sei molto più rilassato come se ti sentissi a tuo agio con me."

"In effetti io mi sento a mio agio in tua compagnia..."

"Mi fa piacere" rispose Dean con un sorriso.

Castiel rispose al sorriso e prese il suo caffè senza però interrompere il contatto visivo con l'altro. Dopo un lungo e imbarazzante momento, Dean sbatté le palpebre e abbassò lo sguardo verso il suo bicchiere prima di prenderne un piccolo sorso. Castiel fece lo stesso sorridendo, se possibile, ancora di più.

**Note della Traduttrice:**

[1] In questo caso il titolo del capitolo l'ho lasciato in inglese perché è un verso della canzone che Gabriel fa partire per mettere in imbarazzo Sam.

[2] In originale è _You should send that to Hallmark_. Hallmark è un marchio che fa bigliettini d'auguri e merchandising vario... il senso della frase è che una massima così profonda andrebbe messa nei 'Baci Perugina', ma non mi andava d'inserire qualcosa di troppo italiano così ho optato per i biscotti della fortuna che rendono il senso e sono comuni in tutto il mondo :3

Per adesso questo è stato il capitolo più lungo dei primi dieci. Dall'undici in poi la lunghezza sarà tipo il triplo XD

Beh, cosa dire... ci sono delle scene bellissime, questo è innegabile: i film sul divano sotto la coperta, la colazione, il caffè (che, tra l'altro, spero di aver tradotto decentemente visto che non è un prodotto comune qui in Italia, ma che m'ingolosisce parecchio XD).

Altro... beh, spero come sempre che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto! Fateci sapere cosa ne pensate!

Il prossimo aggiornamento è previsto per il **22 aprile**, anche se la data può venire anticipata... dipende quanto riesco a studiare per gli esami!

Stay tuned sul mio Twitter ( latum) o sulla mia pagina Facebook!

A presto!

LaTuM


End file.
